I Want To Get In Your Genes
by CloudNineKitty
Summary: Naruto investigates a company run by Uchiha Sasuke. However, his world is flipped upside-down when he is taken into the future and married to Sasuke. Three kids later, you'd think he'd be settled in his new life. AU, SasuNaru, future fic, SasuNaru babies
1. Interview With An Uchiha

**.:I Want To Get In Your Genes:.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: I know I shouldn't be starting new stories, but I couldn't ignore this idea when it came to me while watching Futurama! Yay, Futurama!**

**I really want this to be different, short and fast moving, so you don't have to worry about it taking too much time.**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapter** O**ne

**I**nterview **w**ith **a**n **U**chiha

"Naruto, where's that report on the Obata Corporation?" Tsunade yelled as she weaved here way through cubicles, causing other employees to duck for cover and avoid any contact with the chief. All but one employee, that is.

"I told you, hag, that there's nothing worth reporting on with that place! They're all clean; down to the measly janitor's ass!" Naruto shouted back, standing up so Tsunade could find him better, 'because gods knows that the woman was well past her buzzed point by the end of the afternoon and she could use all the help she could getting around the berserk office.

Tsunade found that she was only one cubicle away from Naruto's desk so she stepped inside and leaned her arms over the wall, glaring down at the young man with piercing brown eyes. "I don't care if they even spray Lysol on the god damn cockroaches, Naruto! I want some kind of article to put in next months magazine!"

She was fed up with this. Uzumaki Naruto was one of her best writers for _Konoha Incorporated_, a monthly magazine that promoted or _de_moted businesses with a single article. Every company president who owned some company or perhaps stocks and bonds read it, taking in the information and deciding which direction to go from there. However, lately, the magazine's been in a rut with clean, goody-goody companies making sure they pick up after themselves so that nothing bad gets out about them. And due to all of this, Naruto was refusing to write anything that wasn't the tad bit interesting, passing off his notes to someone else who couldn't care any less than him.

"You get me an article for this month's issue, or so gods help me, Naruto, I will actually fire you this time!" Tsunade said, making sure the expression on her face got her message across.

"Baa-chan…" Naruto whimpered. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay, listen. Have you heard of Uchiha Corp? They devote their money to hospitals, collecting samples of diseases and experimenting with cryogenics?"

Tsunade stared at him for a bit, thinking, before clicking her tongue and nodding her head once. "Yeah, the one that just popped out of nowhere over night; the president is Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest company president in the history of Konoha. Didn't they put some genealogy company out of business or something?"

"Not out of business," Naruto said, a grin spreading on his face. "_FamilyTree Genealogy Research Lab_ disappeared, along with its owner and all the employees three days after Uchiha Corp appeared."

The older woman looked at her employee, pressing her thumb to her bottom lip as she looked into his bright blue eyes. "Sounds fishy…" she muttered, Naruto leaning in to see if she would say anything. Smirking she straightened back, not caring to acknowledge that she accidently bumped into the young man sitting in his chair behind her. "Okay, you got it. Find me something spectacular or pack your things, young man. Get me Uchiha in a noose!" She called out the last part as she walked away, getting some people to stand up and look at Naruto.

Naruto grinned widely and spun around in his small space, arms in the air as he laughed victoriously. He bent back over his desk and began gathering up his interview items, tape recorder, extra tape recorder just in case, a notepad, pens, the good stuff. He slung his messenger bag over his head and grabbed his emergency dress jack, not caring that he was wearing khaki pants that day.

What Naruto hadn't mentioned to Tsunade was that Uchiha Corp was having a press conference, which he had been invited to. That wasn't abnormal in his line of business; if a company was itching to make their place in _Konoha Incorporated_, they often held a press conference with other reporters of the same media and pray that someone from KI will show up.

To be honest, Naruto had no idea what Uchiha Corp was until he was called by the secretary of the company. He passed the building everyday on the way home to his apartment, but he never cared enough to really look into it. However, he had done some hard research on the company and its president and he found some pretty interesting things.

According to one interview for the local paper, Uchiha Sasuke was the younger of two sons, but he somehow inherited the company and all its money when he was eighteen years old. Apparently the older brother was interested in _other_ things and handed over all of his inheritance to Sasuke. However, what was most interesting was that Naruto couldn't find any papers on the Uchiha brothers or even their father in any record. He even went so far as to check with documents from London, which is where the Uchiha had claimed to have been born and where he'd been living all this time. It was as if Uchiha Sasuke had appeared from thin air.

Naruto was determined to get some answers; perhaps the Uchiha was in league with the mafia, or there was at least some sort of dirty money being threaded through the company.

He got to the office building in ten minutes flat thanks to the train, and now that he looked at it, Uchiha Corp was possibly the tallest tower in Konoha. There had to be some building restriction codes being overlooked…he could add that as a question to his list.

Inside the lobby of the building, he gaped at the timely white marble floors and columns. The walls were an off white and the windows were left without any curtains so that the sun could flood the room; Naruto was practically blinded by the brightness. He approached one of the three secretaries, the one that wasn't on the phone, and gave him his ID card. "I'm here for the conference," Naruto muttered, glancing at the other two secretaries. Did they really need three? Surely not many people came in to a company like this one. And why did they all look scarily alike? Naruto shrugged it off; it was probably a strict dress code, inadvertently making them look triplets.

A man with cropped hair and wearing a black suit came down the stairs located behind the front desk. "Uzumaki-san, I'll lead you to the conference room," he said in an official manner.

Naruto smirked at being called 'Uzumaki-san', and he flashed a smile at the secretary who had checked him in, but she was already looking down at something on the desk. Following the man up the stairs, he sighed as he examined he cliché artwork that had absolutely nothing to do with the company. They were all trees, either on a manor, or on a farm. Deciding that he didn't like the silence, he let out a nervous laugh and glanced at the man he was following. "It must be hard to tell those secretaries apart, huh?"

He was met with silence, which made him both annoyed and nervous. This guy was like a bodyguard or something. The two men reached the end of a hallway where large, probably solid wood, double doors stood. They opened inward as they approached them and the man stopped and motioned for Naruto to enter. He looked inside to see that there were two columns of chairs with three rows of eight chairs. The front two rows in both columns were already completely filled, and the third row on the left was full too.

Naruto swallowed thickly at the silence in the room, everyone having stopped what they were doing to look at the new comer. He stepped in and quickly turned to look behind him to see carbon copies of the man who had led him to the room closing the double doors. Why did everyone who worked here look the same? He turned back and all the other reporters were facing forward. Studying them by the back of their heads, he noticed that he didn't know any of them, which was odd. He always saw the same reporters from the newspapers and other magazines when he attended mass interviews like this one. Did those companies send all the rookies perhaps? And why were they all sitting quietly? It was as though they were nervous to talk with each other or something, which Naruto wouldn't blame them for if they were all new to this. He hadn't spoken to anyone his first time until someone approached him.

Taking a seat in the back row on the left, he lounged back in his chair and pulled his notepad from his messenger bag, flipping through it till he got to the questions he had for the president of the Uchiha Corp. He was beginning to hope that some spokes person didn't come out instead and began spouting memorized lines. The woman who had contacted him for this had said that Uchiha Sasuke himself was going to be speaking.

Glancing at the fancy-looking podium in the front of the room, he began to wonder what this room was usually used for. The curtains had been drawn, so the only light was from the two exquisite chandeliers hanging from the ceilings.

"Uchiha has expensive taste…" Naruto muttered, writing those words in his notepad. He looked up in time to see yet another man who looked just like the one who escorted him approach the podium and stand a few feet behind it.

Everyone stood up in unison and Naruto did as well, bowing with them when a young raven-haired man entered from a side door hidden by a curtain. When he was standing stoically behind the podium, everyone sat down without a word, and Naruto followed.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, president of Uchiha Corporations, top researcher in cryogenics and DNA testing. I will be taking your questions now," the man said with a velvety voice.

Naruto's jaw dropped. _This_ guy was Uchiha Sasuke? He knew that the president was supposed to be young, but this guy looked like a fucking model! How the hell did someone like this run a company? He quickly flipped through his notes and saw that the Uchiha was supposedly twenty-two, three years younger than Naruto himself.

Deciding to sit back and wait for some easy questions to get the mood rolling, Naruto practically winced at all the stupid questions these people asked. It was as if none of them had done any research at all before coming here. They were asking things that they could have learned from that half-assed newspaper article that was probably written and submitted by someone in the company.

He looked at Uchiha Sasuke and his breath hitched when he was met with dark obsidian orbs. The guy was actually making full-on eye contact with him, as if he were waiting for Naruto to speak up. He would only look away to answer a reporter's question, and then his eyes would return to Naruto.

Naruto looked behind him to see if he was mistaking the situation, but there was no one there but one of the doormen. As he turned back around, he noticed that there were no cameras recording all of this. He was grateful he had pressed the record button on his two recorders so that they were catching everything being said.

Swallowing thickly, he decided to end this small talk interview and pull out the big guns. He raised his hand and wasn't too surprised when the company president called on him immediately. Standing up, he looked at Uchiha Sasuke challengingly as he spoke. "Uchiha-san, you claim to have been born and raised in London, England. You also claim that you had an older brother who gave up his inheritance…" as he continued to list the facts he knew, he noticed that there was a growing smirk on Sasuke's lips and it made begin to stammer. "Uh…s-so would you care to explain why you're forging…" he paused to swallow. "Why you're forging your existence with this company in Konoha?" He mentally cursed; that wasn't how he meant to word that question at all. He couldn't help but feel nervous, though! The guy was looking at him with dark, narrowed eyes and smirking!

"So it _was_ you," Uchiha Sasuke said, his tone changing to that of amusement compared to the dull tone he had been answering questions with before. He turned his attention away from Naruto to the sea of people in front of him. "Thank you, everyone; you have been most helpful. You can all return to your usual tasks, now."

The other reporters stood up and bowed respectfully in unison before exiting the room, some going through the door Sasuke had entered through, others going to the double doors in the back.

Naruto stood up, panicked, and watched as the men and women left. He looked back at Sasuke who was leaning casually over the podium now. This had been a fake interview! Of course it had; how could Naruto have been so stupid? He had been seeing all the signs but never registered that this was all a set up. And he had just gone and revealed that he knew things about the Uchiha that could put the company in the spotlight. _'Shit…they're going to kill me.'_

"Uzumaki Naruto, me and other members of this company would really appreciate it if you would cease your snooping. It really is bothersome, and who cares about all the tiny fact to begin with?" the raven haired man said, twirling his hand in the air.

Naruto glared at him. "You're not really Uchiha Sasuke, are you?" he asked.

The man straightened his back and lifted his chin up. "Of course I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I like to deal with these matters personally, after all."

Naruto's intense gaze didn't let up, though he was frozen with fear in his spot. Were they going to kill him or not? "All this for a reporter doing his job? Isn't that a little over the top?"

Sasuke smirked at him, the kind of smirk you make when you know something important, something secret. "I won't ask again, Uzumaki. Stop trying to find the answers that will never be there." Sasuke looked past him and nodded and Naruto found himself being dragged out the door.

"Wait, my bag!" he called. He could see the other door man bending down to get his things, and then he looked up at Sasuke who was staring after him, amused. "Fucking bastard!" He shouted at the company president, which earned him a chuckle in response.

Naruto grunted something unintelligible as he was shoved off the last two steps and into the lobby. He turned around just in time to catch his bag that was thrown at him. He bared his teeth at the two doormen who merely turned and walked back up the steps.

"Thank you for visiting Uchiha Corporations; please have a nice day." the three secretaries said in unison.

Naruto gaped at them before shaking his head and turning to leave. On the train, he checked his bag and found that both his tape recorders were missing. "You have _got_ to be shitting me!" he growled, earning a disapproving look from the elderly woman sitting across from him. Flipping through his notepad, all the questions and notes he had about the Uchiha Company were torn out. "Sonova…this asshole is ridiculous! I cannot _wait_ to tell grandma Tsunade about this."

* * *

><p>"He what?" Tsunade asked, eyebrows raised and mouth opened.<p>

"He fucking went and made up a fake conference just to tell me to get lost! He took my tape recorders and all the notes I had written down! I had important memos on those tape recorders!" Naruto said, exasperated.

"Quick, write down everything now while it's still in your mind!" Tsunade said, handing him a notepad and pen.

"Already did," Naruto said, holding his hands up to deny the materials.

"This is gold, Naruto. Pure fucking gold. They displayed malice; that's what brings a company down." Tsunade said, suddenly getting excited.

Naruto shook his head, suddenly feeling exhausted. "Yeah, but I don't have any physical proof anymore. And it's not like they beat me up or threatened my life. He just said that he and the company would really appreciate it if I stopped snooping." He ran his fingers through his hair as he recalled those dark eyes watching him and the smooth voice speaking to him with that smirk. "Thank god I didn't take a picture of him with my cell phone otherwise I'd have lost that, too. It's not covered by a warranty, you know?"

"Always the optimist," Tsunade said, placing her chin on her folded hands and tilting it to the side. "You can't give up; I want more of this story. I'll provide you with a camera so go out and get as many pictures as you can."

Naruto looked at her in uncertainty. "Better pray he doesn't catch me and take that, too."

His boss huffed and she leaned back in her chair. "Naruto," she said in amusement. "You know I don't pray."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-sama, welcome back." A man with silver hair and a mask over his face said in an almost bored tone from where he leaned against the wall. The lights of the room came back on and Sasuke stepped off the round, silver platform.<p>

"Recharge the machine, Kakashi; I'm going back tomorrow." Sasuke said, his hand clutching the bag in it tighter.

Hatake Kakashi nodded to a man in a gray coat that immediately did as he was told. "So soon?" Kakashi asked, following Sasuke out of the room.

"It's started," Sasuke said, raising the bag higher for Kakashi to see.

Kakashi smirked, opening a door for his boss. "How was it?"

"Not as eventful as I hoped, but still fun. Tomorrow is when he's supposed to start following me around, and then I get to capture him." Sasuke smirked darkly and stepped on a platform at the bottom of a railing. "I'll be in my room; don't disturb me for the rest of the night."

"No dinner?" Kakashi asked as the platform glided along the banister and up to the balcony on the second floor.

"Leave it outside my room." Sasuke called to him and he walked down the expansive hallway and into his room. He immediately shoved his hand into the bag and pulled out one of the tape recorders. Pressing the play button, he listened to the voice that came from the dated contraption.

"_Funny joke I heard today; there's a farmer who has a horse. He puts out a flyer saying that he'll pay anyone who can make his horse laugh one thousand dollars…"_

Sasuke smirked slightly, placing the tape recorder on the glass nightstand next to his bed. He undressed while listening to the raspy voice.

"_So everyone tries, but no one can make the horse laugh. A black man says he can do it, goes in, and comes out a few seconds later with the horse laughing its ass off. The farmer pays him the money. But…"_

Lying naked on top of his silk bed sheets, Sasuke leaned his head back on the pillow and silently reached a hand down, gripping his half-hard member.

"_The farmer can't get the horse to shut up, so he offers another one thousand dollars to anyone who can make him quiet. The black man returns, goes inside, and everything gets quiet. When he comes out, the farmer says, 'I have to know, how are you doing that?' The black man smiles and says, 'It's easy. I got him to laugh by telling him my penis was bigger than his. I got him to shut up by showing him.'"_

Sasuke let out a breathy laugh, not exactly amused by the joke, but still found it funny because Naruto began laughing. "Gods I can't wait to make you mine…"

Outside the door, Kakashi placed the tray of food on a small table in the hallway, pretending that he wasn't hearing the moans coming from his boss's bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>It might seem weird right now, but it'll get there soon, don't worry.<strong>

**And if it doesn't seem weird and you've predicted the entire story already, I hate you and I never wanna talk to you again. :P**

**By the way, do any of you listen to Andrew Bird or Emiliana Torrini? Well y'all should! And that is my music blog for the week.**


	2. Uzumaki Have My Baby

**.:I Want To Get In Your Genes:.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: Told you that the chapters would be short. Let's get this over with soon.**

**Go cliché stories!**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapter** T**wo

**U**zumaki** H**ave** M**y** B**aby

Naruto crouched behind a bench at a bus stop, gazing through the lens of his camera as Uchiha Sasuke stepped out of the building and into the light of the setting sun, bathing him in its orange glow. Naruto snapped a shot. He looked past the camera and watched Sasuke get into the black Sedan. This was the second week he was following Sasuke around, taking pictures of him doing mundane things such as eat alone at a restaurant, or work out in a high end gym, or go home to his ridiculous-seized mansion. And everyday was a pattern, too. Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays and Sundays, he went straight home and never leaves the house for the rest of the night. Wednesdays he eats at the same restaurant and orders the same thing off the menu, and then on Fridays he does cardio in the gym.

"It's as if…he knows I'm following him…" Naruto muttered to himself, ducking behind the bus bench when the Sedan pulled on to the street and headed off in the usual direction to Sasuke's manor. It was Sunday after all. Standing up, Naruto stretched his back and cracked his neck, letting the camera hang from its strap around his neck.

He returned to the office and placed the camera on his desk, slumping back in his chair. "Frickin' a…" he muttered, rubbing his hands over his face. When he opened his eyes again, Tsunade was standing outside his cubicle, leaning over the wall with a dark brown ceramic mug extended towards him.

"Irish coffee?" she asked with a sympathetic smile.

Naruto took it, grinning appreciatively. He took a sip and sighed as the aroma and taste made his stomach quiver with delight. He glanced down at his shaky reflection in the drink and sighed. "This guys a blank book; I can't get a thing on him. He has the same routine every week."

Tsunade pouted and looked as though she were about to say something, but Naruto's cell phone started ringing and she remained silent while he answered it.

Picking his phone up off his desk, he looked at the unknown number wearily before answering. "Uzumaki speaking," he said.

"_I got concerned when you didn't follow me home today. Have you finally given up?" _A dark voice said from the other end.

Naruto's eyes widened and he set down the mug on his desk. "How did you get this number?" He looked at Tsunade in panic, who in return leaned closer to try and hear what was being said.

"_Please don't ask stupid questions; I thought you were a better journalist than that." _Uchiha Sasuke said, his smirk evident.

Naruto pressed his lips together in a tight line. Of course the Uchiha would be able to get access to his cell phone through a number of ways. "What do you want? Aren't you happy that I didn't follow you?"

"_Always asking questions,"_ Sasuke sighed. _"Are you alone?"_

Naruto looked at Tsunade. "Yes, I'm alone."

"_Don't lie to me, Uzumaki."_

A shiver ran down Naruto's spine at the way Sasuke said his name. "M-my boss is with me."

Tsunade smacked her forehead, mentally cursing Naruto out for telling the person on the phone who she was.

"_Listen carefully, Uzumaki. I'll give you your interview. Come down to Uchiha Corp in ten minutes. Don't write that down; don't tell anyone where you're going. Got that?"_

Naruto's eyes darted to Tsunade and then to his notepad and pen on his desk.

As if Sasuke knew exactly what he was thinking, he said, _"Tell your boss, or anybody for that matter, and I'll personally see to their extinction."_

"You're sick!" Naruto whined.

"_Say, 'I'll remember that next time,' and hang up. Don't screw this up Naruto. I'll be waiting for you."_

Naruto sighed and found that saying the line came out a lot smoother and natural than he had expected. "I'll remember that next time," he said and pulled the phone away from his ear, pressing the end button.

"Was that Uchiha?" Tsunade asked with wide eyes.

"No," Naruto lied. "One of his secretaries or whatever. He was telling me that he knew I was following them and asked me to stop." He sighed once more and leaned back in his chair. "This whole story is becoming one big pain in the ass; I'm ready to call it quits and write a passive-aggressive article about that place."

Tsunade made a face between relief and annoyance, as though she was glad that Naruto was backing down, but at the same time pissed off that she wasn't getting the story she wanted. "That's fine." She didn't sound fine. "Where are you heading from here?"

"Home," Naruto said, yawning and stretching out his back. "You gave me tomorrow off, so I'm just going to laze about in my bed for the next thirty-something hours."

"That sounds good," Tsunade forced a smile and told Naruto good night before retreating to her own personal office.

Naruto lounged in his chair for another five minutes before getting up and gathering his things like he always did at the end of the day. He strolled out of the building like he did at the end of every day and got on the train that let him off two blocks from the Uchiha building. He was eight minutes late by the time he reached the building, entering the marble corridor that wasn't as bright now that the sun was hiding behind other office buildings.

None of the three receptionists were behind the desk, making Naruto think that everyone who worked here had gone home. Though, when Naruto had been staking this place out for the past two weeks, he never once saw anyone enter or leave the building other than Uchiha Sasuke. It was like this wasn't even a real corporation…this was all some joke.

"Your late," a familiar voice said, and Naruto glared at Uchiha Sasuke as he descended the flight of stairs opposite of the ones Naruto had gone up last time he was here. "I was expecting you to be on time considering how badly you wanted this interview before."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the young president. He never recalled being _that_ forward about interrogating him.

"Follow me," Sasuke said, continuing on his path off the stairs and to the left of the marble corridor. A door that sat wedged between two large book cases was opened by one of the carbon copy men and Sasuke stepped through, Naruto jogging after him. The room they stepped into was dimly lit, and the door closed behind them.

He glanced over his shoulder, feeling a sudden sense of dread. In doing so, he realized that he was in an elevator and Sasuke pushed one of the buttons. Naruto's stomach lurched at the speed of the elevator as it practically fell down the elevator shaft and then stopped suddenly. Teeth clenched, he looked at Sasuke with wide eyes, but the Uchiha seemed unaffected by the drop. He stepped out of the elevator into a dark room and turned on the light switch. The overhead lights hummed as the room was flooded with a white light.

"What the hell, this is like some bad secret agent movie." Naruto groaned, following Sasuke through the short bookcases that turned the room into a maze.

"I can see why you would think that." Sasuke said. "I started this business in this time to get ahead in the cryogenics and DNA preservation monopoly in the future. This time period uses the best technique for selective breeding."

Naruto looked at him oddly, guessing that the interview was starting now, and it was going to consist of Sasuke doing all the talking. Though what he was saying sounded weird.

"My brother, Uchiha Itachi, studied cryogenics. He used my mother and father as lab rats and they died being exposed to the extreme temperature. He later died by performing the exact same experiment on himself. You see, we lost the cryogenic edification during World War IV." Sasuke turned to look at Naruto.

Naruto let out a laugh. "Look, if you're not going to take this seriously, don't waste my time." Uchiha Sasuke was just making fun of him now. But…if he _was_ making fun of him, then why did he look so serious?

"It's not my intention to waste your time," Sasuke said with a slight smirk. "You think I'm lying; that's understandable. May I at least finish my story?"

Naruto didn't know if he wanted to punch the Uchiha or allow him to continue. He looked off to the side, over the rows of bookcases, and Sasuke carried on with what he was saying earlier.

"Cryogenics is not the only thing we lost through times of war and take over, no. Genes, we lost many genes. Some went extinct, others are endangered. _Women_, being one of those endangered." Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was running his hands over the binds of the books on the shelves, looking around aimlessly. He could tell that the other man was listening, though. "Through the abuse of selective breeding, countries became obsessed with making more men, more soldiers. So not many women were born, and they began to die out. Now all the women that are around are saved for higher corporate beings to produce an heir."

"Such as yourself?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the left and raising his eyebrows expectantly.

Sasuke gazed back into his dull blue eyes. "Such as myself, yes. I have a young lady back home waiting to carry my child. But there's something else I want for my child."

Naruto glanced down at the book shelves again. As interesting as this all was, he was sure he couldn't use it in an article. _If_ he was ever able to write the article, that is. If Sasuke was telling him all of this, was it possible that he was never going to be able to leave this place? Was he going to die with this bogus story?

"I want your genes, Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke said, turning to face Naruto completely.

The other man nodded absentmindedly and continued his trek through the bookshelves. When Sasuke said nothing more, Naruto halted and looked at him with comically wide eyes. "What?"

"Red heads and blonds are extinct in my time. Now that war is over, society is focusing on rebuilding the gene pool, but we're missing red heads and blonds. Your father, Minato Namikaze, was a blond, and your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was a red head. You have both those genes inside you. I want to mix your DNA with mine and have a baby." The reaction Sasuke received wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! You have gotta be kidding me! Haha, Uchiha, you are such a crazy fuck! Ohmigod! My sides hurt from laughing so hard! Hehe!" Naruto wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes and he grinned at the corporate president. "What the hell, Uchiha? You're high, aren't you?" He laughed some more, but it quickly died down when Sasuke stared at him blankly. "What, are you serious?"

"Completely," Sasuke nodded.

Naruto let out another string of chuckles. "Uchiha, if you're gay for me you can just say it."

"I'm gay in general," Sasuke shrugged. "But I do fancy you the most. I came back from the year thirty-twelve to find someone with your genes. I like what I see in you and I want to make a baby with you."

Naruto looked away for a few minutes, trying to find the right words to say. "Look…_Sasuke_." He shook his head. "You're insane. You need to seek mental help. And I don't understand what kind of company you're running here, but its all way over my head and I think I should pretend I never set foot in here."

"I can prove to you that I'm telling the truth."

Blue eyes gauged Sasuke's earnest expression. He seemed desperate to make Naruto believe his silly fairy tale. "Oh yeah? How?"

Without saying another word, Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his left wrist and pulled him through the maze of bookcases before he came to a tall one on the wall. He pulled out a thick blue one, allowing it to drop on the floor, and reached into the space, pressing a button that was on the back of the shelf.

"Jeezus!" Naruto gasped when the bookcase in front of him shot outward and then quickly slid to the right, revealing another cramped room that had a circular pad on the floor.

Sasuke shoved Naruto inside and began punching in some numbers on an electronic dial. "We're going to my time." He announced as a low whirring sound emitted from platform they were standing on. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and pulled him close against his body so that they were standing together in the middle.

"Your _what_?" Naruto gasped at the strong arms around him. He would have pushed away, but a blinding blue light shot up from underneath the platform and he instinctively shut his eyes and grabbed onto Sasuke's shirt. The room filled with a loud roaring that made Naruto feel like he was laying down next the rail road tracks while a train zoomed by at full speed. And then it was suddenly all over and the urge to vomit made Naruto pushed Sasuke away and collapse onto his hands and knees on the floor.

A metal bucket with a plastic bag lining the inside was pushed under his face, and before he could look up to see who put it there, he released the contents of his stomach into the bin. A hand rubbed his back gentle, but it didn't help in the least.

"Get him some water," he heard Sasuke tell someone and Naruto suddenly felt ashamed for throwing up in front of a stranger.

"Wha…what the hell was that?" Naruto cried into the bucket, turning his head to glare at the Uchiha kneeling next to him.

"That was a time machine: it transports the particles of your body from one instant in time to another. It takes the body some getting used to." Sasuke explained, never once ceasing in rubbing Naruto's back soothingly.

"That's insane…you must have done something weird to me…stop joking around! This isn't funny anymore!" Naruto groaned and turned back to the bucket, feeling the need to throw up again.

"Uchiha-sama," an unfamiliar voice said.

"Thank you," Sasuke said.

Something cold pressed against the back of Naruto's neck, and then moved to his left cheek, then his forehead. He sat back and narrowed his eyes at the silver water thermos with a black screw cap.

"Drink some," Sasuke said, unscrewing the cap and handing it to Naruto.

Naruto hissed; it was icy to the touch. His face and neck must be burning up because it didn't feel this cold when it touched him before. He took a sip and found that the water was a regular, refrigerated temperature. And it tasted strange. He grimaced and pulled the bottle away.

"Do you not like store bought water?" Sasuke asked, gauging Naruto's face.

"I don't think the water we have now tastes the same as it did back in his time." The other man in the room said.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "It tastes funny…almost too sweet. And unnatural," he mumbled, turning his head to look at a man with tall, silver hair and a dark blue mask pulled over his mouth and nose area. He was wearing what looked like a windbreaker, with large, diamond-shaped snaps on the front.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, Sasuke-sama's personal assistant." The man said with what Naruto figured to be a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto-san. Welcome to the year thirty-twelve."

Naruto glared at Kakashi. So this guy was in on it too? He stood up, his legs slightly wobbly. "This isn't funny anymore!" he repeated from earlier. "Let me go home."

"You just got here," Sasuke said quietly. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's chest from behind, frowning when the blond stiffened in his hold. "Now that you're here, I might as well get your sperm so that it can go through the selective procedure with my own, and we can have a baby."

Naruto twisted out of Sasuke's hold, clutching his stomach as he did so. His back collided with the wall and he stared in panic at the two men before him. "Stop joking about that! Go have a baby with someone else!"

Sasuke smirked, making Naruto feel even more uneasy. "Don't be absurd, Naruto. I want your genes in my kid. And what an Uchiha wants, and Uchiha gets."

* * *

><p><strong>Let's just cut it there for now.<strong>

**You guys asked for a speedy update and there it is. This story will be over before you know it (haven't I said that before…?).**


	3. It's the Future Deal with It

**.:I Want To Get In Your Genes:.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: -word vomit- **

**I want to make a quick shout out to Juura99…'EVERLASTING BOND' WILL BE HERE SOON! Was that loud enough? I know you've been waiting for it and I'm almost done! So you can rejoice now (or wait till it's posted to rejoice, that works too)!**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapter** T**hree

**I**t's** t**he** F**uture** D**eal** w**ith** I**t

Uzumaki was trapped. He was trapped in the future and, embarrassingly enough, on the second floor of Uchiha Sasuke's futuristic house. It became quite evident that he was no long in his time when he was taken on to some kind of levitating ride that brought you to and from the second floor. How it worked he wasn't sure, otherwise he'd be downstairs right now where Sasuke was currently speaking with his shady personal assistant, Hatake Kakashi.

"Can I come down now?" Naruto whined to the two men standing on the floor below him.

"I'll contact Hyuuga immediately and check on the status of retrieving his personal DNA." Kakashi said, ignoring the blond. His boss, however, was having a hard time in doing so. He kept looking up at Naruto and Kakashi would have to return his attention back to him. "Sasuke-sama," he said, using his hand to block Sasuke's view of Naruto. "Please pay attention."

Sasuke sighed and looked back at the older man. "Right, sorry. Yes, please get in touch with Neji as soon as possible. I believe he went to the same time period as me. Are we done?" He glanced back at Naruto, who looked pitiful from where he stood near the edge of the balcony, his hands in fists at his sides and his lips in a full on pout.

"Not yet. There is the matter of Haruno Sakura." Kakashi dreaded having to bring that topic up.

The Uchiha groaned, leaning his head back. "Can't I deal with her later?"

Kakashi pulled out a stainless steel test tube from his pants pocket and handed it to Sasuke. "Get Naruto's sperm so you'll actually be able to deal with her later. Please." Sasuke glanced at Naruto and Kakashi sighed. "Yes, now you can go attend to your DNA." Geez, he was like a kid with a new plasma ray gun, ready to play with it and not caring about the instructions and safety regulations that went with it.

Sasuke was on the platform already, placing the tube in his pocket and heading upstairs. "Sorry, I'm done talking to him, now." He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, only to have it brushed off. The other man had yet to warm up to Sasuke, but at least he had stopped accusing him of joking or being crazy. Now he was just nervous of everything that moved around him. Though it was strange; he acted more like he was nervous of being in Sasuke's house, like one feels when they're in a new friend's home for the first time, rather than from the fact that it was far different from his own time period.

"How do you work the stairs? I will not stay stuck up here forever!" Naruto demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. He was slightly embarrassed that he had to look up at Sasuke even though he was older. Well…technically older. He wasn't quite sure how to work it out, but he was pretty sure he was older because he was from the past.

Sasuke sighed and looked to the fake bronze railing the hovering platform rested beside. "You simply stand on the platform and hold the railing. Its heat sensors know where you on the railing. If you take your hand off the railing half way up or down, it will stop. If the platform is upstairs and you are downstairs, or the other way around, tap the railing once and it will come to meet you." He turned back to Naruto who was staring at the stairs in awe.

"That's so cool…this really is the future." Naruto muttered.

"Yes, we've already been through this. And over here," Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and tugged him to his bedroom door. He placed two fingers at the top of a small blue screen and slid them down to the bottom. The door slid open to reveal his dimly lit bedroom, a king-sized bed on the left side of the wall across from a great glass fireplace. "That's how you open the doors, both inside and out." Sasuke informed him.

"Glass…" Naruto stated, pointing a finger at Sasuke's bed.

"Hm?"

"All your furniture is made of tinted glass." He looked up at Sasuke questioningly, surprised to find that the Uchiha almost looked embarrassed.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck with the hand that wasn't holding Naruto's wrist. "It's actually very outdated for this time period, but it was my great grandparents, who passed it down through the generations, and then I got it. Glass became very popular to make furniture with around the time of the Great Smallpox Epidemic."

"Whoa, what? There was a smallpox break out? Did you guys stop doing vaccines for that or something?" Naruto asked, shocked that such a thing as smallpox even affected people of the future. Weren't they supposed to be smarter or something…?

The raven-haired man lowered his hand on Naruto's wrist slowly and stealthily twined his fingers with Naruto's. "Yes, actually they did stop giving out vaccines after World War III. Times were hard then, countries were trying to get back on their feet, and entire cities had been wiped out from nuclear bombs. In the year twenty-four-twenty-four, there was a terrorist attack in New York City. Some maniac ran into the middle of Time Square and opened a vile that contained the smallpox virus. Naturally, no one's system could handle it and many people died. Birds and rats and insects carried the virus overseas and almost the entire world was affected." As Sasuke shared the devastating piece of history with Naruto, he led the other man into the bedroom and guided him to sit on the soft mattress. The two men sank down on it due to their weight.

"That's…insane and sad, but also kind of incredible. It's hard to imagine how the world will end up after you're gone." Looking down at the bed he was sitting on, his eyebrows rose. "What is this, a tempur-pedic?" He asked, pressing down on the mattress with his free hand. He looked to his right to see his hand in Sasuke's and quickly pulled away, glaring darkly at the Uchiha. He stood up from the bed and turned to look at the other man. His gaze moved past Sasuke and stared at the empty space on the far end of the room. "You don't have much furniture…" he commented.

"It's for the baby when it's first born." Sasuke said, suddenly talking faster than he had before. "The baby guide books say that it's best to keep the infant in the parents' or caretaker's room for the first few months, or until the first birthday. I cleared out the space for it now, so once I get your sperm, our baby will be sleeping in that very spot in eight months."

Naruto was about to call him out on the fact that he called it _their_ baby, but something else caught his train of thought. "You mean nine months," he corrected the corporate president.

Sasuke looked at him, confused.

"A baby takes nine months to develop." Naruto said.

Realizing what Naruto was saying, Sasuke shook his head. "No, humans have evolved over time, Naruto. _Women_, specifically (mostly because of selective breeding). It now takes seven months for an impregnated woman to develop the baby and then birth it. However, because we're using the artificial insemination technique, the egg will develop for a month outside the womb where scientists will watch over it and make sure it's developing with the right genes. If something goes wrong, they abort it and start over. When the results are close or exact to what the parents want, _then_ they place it in the woman's womb where she harbors it for seven months." Sasuke took in Naruto's expression as both one of shock and distress. "What's the matter?"

"What's the _matter_? Are you _hearing_ yourself? That's nuts!" Naruto shouted. "A baby cannot develop outside the womb! And what's this about aborting it just because it's not the desired result? That's murder! You people are murdering innocent babies!"

Sasuke winced at how loud Naruto was being. "Technology has developed beyond what your feeble mind can comprehend-"

"_Feeble_?" Naruto squawked.

"-and furthermore, a baby doesn't exist until the last stages of pregnancy."

"What happened to the Catholic church?" Naruto's voice raised an octave or two. "Haven't you learned anything from them?"

"Catholic church?" Sasuke actually thought about it for a minute. "Oh, right, _them_. They're such a minor religion these days - hardly anyone is a Christian anymore."

Naruto felt like the world he knew was crumbling to pieces. What else has changed? He knew that many things weren't going to exist anymore, such as some board games and probably even physical books, but even religions changed so drastically! "Quick, what's the political status of China?" He had to know that at least there were some countries that had or hadn't changed.

Sasuke frowned at him. "China's been wiped out completely, mostly due to the lack of women in their society…yeah, they faded out around the year of twenty-six-oh-seven. It's been taken over by the Gao He Dynasty, which renamed the country Gao-hena." Seeing Naruto begin to stagger, Sasuke shot up from the bed. "Are you okay?"

"I think I'm gonna…" Naruto mumbled before everything faded to black.

* * *

><p>Naruto's head was pounding and he could feel cold, soft hands on his face. Someone was touching him, and they smelled nice. Like flowers…"Like flowers…" he croaked, his eyes fluttering open and the world came back to him.<p>

Jade green eyes stared back at him and his face flushed as he took in the appearance of a young girl who was probably the same age as Sasuke. "Who…?" he asked, his voice groggily.

"Sasuke, he's awake now," the girl said, pulling away from Naruto and stepping out of his line of vision.

"Did you scan him for anything that might be fatal?"

Naruto could hear Sasuke, but he couldn't move his head to see where he was.

"He's fine, stop worrying!" The girl giggled. "Though I did find some interesting things about him. One, his blood type is type B, and you know how rare that is these days. And two, he doesn't have a medical chip."

"…"

"Sasuke? Why doesn't he have a medical chip?"

"I'll get him one soon…" Sasuke muttered.

"Why doesn't he have one now? Is he an illegal immigrant?"

"Sure, let's go with that."

"Sasuke!"

"I brought him from the year twenty-eleven, okay?"

"Sasuke!" The girl's voice sounded frightened suddenly.

"How could you not tell from his hair color?" Sasuke did have a point there.

"I thought he dyed it! I wasn't going to question it!"

Naruto wanted to stop the two from arguing, but his body felt heavy, like it was fighting against him.

"You can get in so much trouble for this!"

"You think I don't know that, Sakura? But I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and I own over half the corporations world wide. I'd like to see them take me into the correctional facility for something like this. Hell, I _own _the correctional facility! I can easily get him applied for citizenship."

Citizenship? Sasuke was going to make him a citizen of the future? He can't do that! Naruto had a life back in the year two thousand-eleven! He had to go home!

"Besides, he's the one I've chosen to have my heir with."

There was silence for a few moments, then, "I…I see. So you're not going to just use my genes instead."

"Sakura, you're my best friend, but you know why I can't let you have my baby. Besides, think about what we can do with his genetics. We can bring blond hair back into society. And Neji's doing the same. Together, the Uchiha-Hyuuga corporations will restore the gene pool to what it once was."

"Sasuke…" The girl named Sakura sighed in defeat.

"The future of mankind is depending on Naruto's genes."

Naruto's breath hitched, and the sound seemed to remind Sasuke and Sakura that he was indeed awake and could hear every word they were saying, Though, knowing Sasuke, Naruto was sure that the Uchiha wanted him to hear all of that. The man was an evil, scheming asshole.

However, what Sasuke had said about the future of mankind depending on his genetics…the weight of the situation finally hit him. Sasuke didn't want Naruto around because he liked him or genuinely had an interest in Naruto as a person. No, the Uchiha wanted his DNA to make an heir and to throw the blond chromosome back into the mixing pot of human genes. Naruto was just an asset to the corporate president. And the future of mankind, as it seems.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked, leaning over Naruto. His face was void of all emotion and Naruto felt his chest tighten.

"I can't move," Naruto responded honestly.

"You collapsed under stress. Your body is in shock." The Uchiha said, placing a hand gently on Naruto's shoulder. When the blond frowned, he removed his hand.

"Move, let me introduce myself." Sakura said, pushing Sasuke out of the way. "Hi!" she sang. "I'm Haruno Sakura, and I'm going to carry your and Sasuke's baby."

Naruto stared at her for a few moments before registering what she had said. "I'm not having a baby with him."

Sakura's face suddenly morphed to that of pure concern and confusion. "You're not? But-"

"Sakura, Naruto needs to rest." Sasuke said suddenly, pulling her away from the paralyzed man on the bed.

Naruto listened to the bedroom door slide open and Sakura bid them goodbye, mentioning something about Naruto being gorgeous. The door shut and there was silence; Naruto wondered if maybe Sasuke had left as well.

"We're making a baby. Don't be difficult about this." Sasuke stated suddenly.

"Don't decide these things on your own." Naruto said calmly, closing his eyes. They snapped open when he felt something almost velvety press against his parted lips. His eyes widened comically as Sasuke's lips moved over his, and, to Naruto's utter humiliation, he responded quickly. He lifted his arms, though they felt sluggish and heavy, and placed them on Sasuke's shoulders. They kissed a little longer before Naruto gathered enough strength to push against him, lifting Sasuke's head up just enough for him to turn his head away. "What the hell are you doing?" he growled.

"What do you think I'm doing, idiot?" Sasuke snapped.

"I think _you're_ the one being an idiot! Don't kiss me!"

"It's only natural to kiss someone you're planning to have a child with."

"Stop saying that! I haven't consented to this!"

Sasuke sighed and turned around, plopping down on the edge of the bed next to Naruto. "You're being so difficult."

"Fuck you,"

Sasuke rubbed at his temples. "Look, I already know that you agree to this, and you are going to love the baby with all your heart."

Naruto paused for a moment. "What?"

"I'm living in a loop," Sasuke said with an aggravated sigh. "The future me showed up a month ago and told me to go to your time period, set up a bogus company and do things that would get your attention, and then invite you to a fake conference. He told me that you would follow me around for two weeks and on the last day of the second week I was to take you with me to the future."

Naruto, finding the strength to move, sat up a little more and eyes Sasuke suspiciously. "How old was this future you?"

"I don't know, older." When Sasuke saw that that answer didn't suffice, he tried again. "I assume he was in his late thirties. I can't tell; I get visited by all different future me's. Like I said, my life is on a loop, so when I hit my late thirties, I'm going to go back in time and tell myself to do exactly what I did today."

A thought occurred to Naruto and he gripped Sasuke's shirt sleeve. "Does this mean that we're…I don't know, tied together by fate?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. That sounded like something Hyuuga Neji would say. "Yes, I suppose so. One of the future me's that visited said that we end up very happy together with our family."

Naruto plopped back down on the bed. Why was he accepting this as his fate? What about his life back home? How did he even know that Sasuke was telling the truth? Something shoved is way to the front of Naruto's mind and he started laughing, covering his eyes with his arms.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"I'm not gay!" Naruto laughed. "So it just sucks balls if I'm fated to have a family with another man." He was met with silence and he lowered his arms to look at Sasuke, his laughter dying quickly. The man was looking at the floor with a blank stare, but his shoulders were slumped. Did Naruto hurt his feelings?

Pushing himself of the bed, Sasuke turned to look Naruto with a hardened gaze; an obvious mask to Naruto. "You must be hungry. I'll get you something to eat. You need to rest, so don't move from the bed." He quickly turned and left the room.

Naruto stared after him, his lips parted from concern. "I can't believe I'm feeling bad…" he whispered when he was alone. Turning his head on the pillow, Naruto scanned his eyes over the empty area of the bedroom. He began to imagine where a crib would be, with a colorful mobile hanging above it. A rocking chair to the right of that, near the bed so that Naruto could easily get up from rocking the baby and either lay on the bed or hand it off to Sasuke, who would be lying on the bed with his shirt off because they had just woken up. Of course, the furniture he was imagining probably didn't exist anymore –

"WHOA!" Naruto shouted, sitting up right suddenly. "What the hell are you thinking, Uzumaki?" He gripped at his hair and yanked on it painfully. "You are straight! A straight man does not imagine baby cribs and warming family moments involving another man!" He brought his knees up to his chest and lowered his head between them. "A warming family moment, huh?" he muttered.

He never knew his parents due to them dying in a freak accident when he was only two. He was taken in by Jiraiya, Tsunade's best friend. However, when Naruto was still in high school, Jiraiya passed him along to Tsunade's care and went missing. Even years later, he was never found. To put it simply, Naruto only knew that happy family image from what he'd seen from afar. But here was his chance to achieve that dream, that family, that love. Did it matter that it was with another man? He could come to love Sasuke, right?

"Ohmigods," Naruto groaned, flopping over onto his side in the middle of the bed. "I can't believe I'm actually considering this." He exhaled deeply.

When the door whooshed open, he sat up quickly and looked at Sasuke who had seemed to cool down from whatever emotion was eating at him before. "Sasuke, I…" Naruto began, but stopped himself. He was about to say that he would agree to have the kid with him, but was he really ready for that? He was probably just caught up in his thoughts. He needed to clear his head.

Sasuke stared at him questioningly and Naruto waved his hands dismissively. "No, never mind."

Nodding silently, Sasuke set down the clear, plastic tray on the nightstand. "I tried to find something that you would recognize. Most of the food I have is freeze dried."

Naruto looked into the bowel and was delighted when he recognized the contents as being miso soup. "Thank you, Sasuke." He smiled and reached for the spoon but paused when he realized that there was no handle, only the bowl part.

"It's there, just pick it up normally." Sasuke said, watching Naruto carefully.

Naruto did as he was told and almost jumped when the handle turned neon blue at his contact. "That's crazy," he said with a laugh. He picked it up and began taking small sips of the broth. It tasted different from the miso back home. After eating in silence for a few minutes, he looked at Sasuke who seemed to be deep in thought as he gazed at the floor from where he sat on the bed. "So…um…Sakura-chan seems nice. Is she a doctor or something?"

"Studying to be one," Sasuke said, undoing the buttons on the sleeves of his dress shirt. Naruto realized that Sasuke was still wearing clothes from his time period.

Naruto looked off to the side for a bit before deciding to inadvertently suggest that maybe, but not definitely, considering giving Sasuke his…yeah. "So…if I…then Sakura-chan will carry the baby?" He glanced at Sasuke and immediately wished he hadn't. The Uchiha was giving him deep stare that would make a kitten roll over dead. And he couldn't look away from it either. He was captured under he stare until Sasuke looked away, which he didn't seem like he'd be doing any time soon. And geez, did people in the future learn to not blink or something? Because Sasuke wasn't batting a lash.

Finally, Naruto caved in. "I guess…for the sake of future generations…and for your company...and you too, I guess…" Damn it, he was a reporter! He was always able to dish out tough questions and take any glare the accused sent his way! Yet, something about Uchiha Sasuke made him falter so badly! "I'll have the baby with you, okay?" he shouted, his face heating up from embarrassment.

Sasuke smirked, but it quickly faded away. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"That's all I get?" Naruto asked in disbelief. After everything Sasuke put him through, the sneaky bastard was suddenly going to quiet down now that he got what he wanted?

"Well, I want to…" Sasuke leaned towards Naruto but paused and chewed on the inside of his cheek, looking from Naruto's deep blue eyes to his pale pink lips. "…but you're not…"

Naruto sighed. "It's okay…" he muttered, his face flaring up again. "You can."

The spoon clattered on the tile floor of the bedroom when Naruto was shoved down on the bed, his lips captured in a searing kiss that surpassed all those he ever had, combined, for his entire twenty-five years of existence. Long fingers tangled in his blond locks, forcing him to move his head opposite of the angles Sasuke attacked his mouth. He hesitantly opened his mouth when a persistent tongue prodded past his lips and against his teeth. The tongue didn't leave a single inch in its reach untouched.

"Mmkay!" Naruto gasped out, pushing Sasuke up. "Okay, yeah, you said thank you enough." He wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, glaring at the raven-haired man looking at him with a smug smirk. _'Bastard…'_

"Now that you've agreed…" Sasuke said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the stainless steel test tube Kakashi had given him. "I do need your sperm."

Naruto stared at the skinny tube that he would barely be able to fit a finger in. "How am I supposed to…"

"Use your utter." Sasuke said with a blank face.

"What?" Naruto squawked.

"Every man has one."

"You're messing with me…"

"I am." Sasuke smirked, easily dodging the punch that was directed at him. "I know how hard it is to get it inside these things, so I'll help you."

Naruto gaped at him. "No! No fucking way! I can do this myself."

Obsidian eyes narrowed. "I'm just going to hold the tube for you. It'll be fine, you dino."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "What'd you just call me?"

"It's a term that means your old-fashioned…and a wimp."

"Ugh, fine. You can hold it for me. Just don't…_touch_ me." Naruto got up on his knees, looking off to the side as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He pulled his member out from his boxers and immediately arched his back when a tongue glided over the top of his length. "Oh my…SASUKE!" he straightened and glared down at the raven-haired, only to be greeted by the image of Sasuke staring up at him, his tongue still pressed against Naruto. "Fuck…" Naruto breathed out.

Sasuke took that as the go ahead and pulled at the entire member with his hand; massaging and stroking it underneath while his tongue working on the top. It didn't take long for Naruto to get fully erect from the glorious attention he was receiving. Sasuke put the whole thing in his mouth and began a bobbing motion with his head, deep-throating Naruto easily.

Naruto had to admit that this was possibly the craziest thing to ever happen to him. Here he was, in the future, getting sucked off by a man. A man he was going to have a baby with. Did he mention that the man was lounging on his side on the bed as though this were an everyday thing? He sighed when one of Sasuke's hands grabbed the back of his thigh to get a better angle.

"I…ah…I told you not to…touch me…" Naruto said breathlessly. His only response was Sasuke swallowing around him. "Ngh, Sasuke! I'm close!"

At those words, Sasuke pulled of Naruto's cock and began jerking it off with his hand, pressing the tube against the head, at the slit where pre-cum was already dripping profusely. Two hard thrusts with his hand and Naruto same into the tube; his hips jerking at his release, making Sasuke grit his teeth in concern of missing. Luckily, he got it all and leaned down to give Naruto's length a small, sweet kiss.

He sat up and screwed the cap back on, sticking it in his pocket. He looked at Naruto, who was staring off into space with a dazed look, still on his knees and his deflated member hanging out. Smirking, Sasuke shoved Naruto in the chest, making the man fall back against the pillows.

Naruto closed his eyes, never feeling as sated as he did right now. He was going to have to punch Sasuke for being so good at giving head…no! He was going to have to punch Sasuke for touching him when he specifically said not to! …Damn he gave good head.

* * *

><p><strong>DISREGARD EVERYTHING I SAY ABOUT CHINA, CATHOLICISM, AND SMALLPOX! It's not what I believe will happen in the future! Just ideas I came up with...it's all random.<br>**

**This chapter was a lot longer than I thought it would be…and I'm tired. Writing three chapters in a row is exhausting. Sorry this one wasn't very good.**

**Good night; I'll fix any mistakes later (I always say that, but rarely ever do).**

**Book of the week! **_**Lawnboy**_** by **_**Paul Lisicky.**_


	4. I Don't Believe You're a Fire Crotch

**.:I Want To Get In Your Genes:.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: May I make a request from you guys? Please don't question the science behind everything that's happening…I'm more creative than I am logical, so the things I say might not be completely accurate. But then again, how do we know what's accurate or not 1,000 years in the future.**

**I'm sorry if Naruto seems to be too accepting of all this, but I did say that this was going to be a quick story. Gotta move things along! If we left it to Naruto, not much would get done.**

**It's weird, it's like this story is a cult fic...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapter** F**our

**I D**on't** B**elieve** T**hat** Y**ou **A**re** a R**eal** F**ire** C**rotch

Naruto sat up and stretched out his back, a strange groan emitting from the back of his throat due to the fantastic feeling of his muscles in relief. He rubbed his left eye with his fingers and looked around the room, slightly curious as to where the hell he was, until all his memories caught up to him at the sight of the naked backside of Uchiha Sasuke. "What the hell are you doing?" Naruto cried.

Sasuke turned and looked at the man in his bed, one hand still on his hip where he was scratching himself while the other held up something that Naruto could only describe as a thin iPhone. "I'm putting together your and my outfit for today." He returned to facing something that resembled a metal laundry chute located in the wall near the bedroom door. "We're going to be meeting Neji and the DNA he chose. You two will be able too…"

Anything Sasuke was saying was currently going in through one ear and out the other. At the moment, Naruto could not, for the life of him, get the image of Sasuke's penis out of his mind. The guy was fucking huge! And he was flaccid at the moment, too! "What the fuck, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha turned his head to see what Naruto was freaking out about now.

"Why are you so big? Did you abuse penis enlargements as a kid or something? Dear gods, that's unnatural!"

Naruto continued his shrieking and Sasuke looked down at himself. This was the average size of men today (well, almost average; him being an Uchiha means that he is above average in all ways). "I never took anything, Naruto. In fact, enlargement injections haven't been around since the sixties." Seeing the odd look Naruto gave him, he sighed. "Twenty-nine-sixty," he supplied.

"Uh-huh," Naruto eyed him suspiciously.

"Enough about my penis," Sasuke said, getting down to business. "What do you want to wear? It's Queptember, so it's a little chill outside."

"What did you just say?"

"I said it's a little chill outside, so-"

"No, before that," he said, shaking his hand dismissively at the Uchiha.

"Queptember?" One of Sasuke's elegant eyebrows rose.

"What the fuck is that?" Naruto asked, the corners of his mouth dropping.

Sasuke sighed. He was going to have to sit Naruto down one day and teach him everything about this time period. "Queptember is one of the new three months they added to the calendar about two hundred years ago, cutting December, September, and August short. Now the calendar is January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, Triember, September, October, Unemper, Queptember, November and then December."

When Naruto didn't answer him, Sasuke got concerned and approached the bed, only to have a pillow thrown at him suddenly. "Don't come over here! Put some pants on, damn it! Gods, it's like you have a snake dangling down there…" He mumbled, putting his hands in front of him as he looked away at the nightstand. Cold hands grabbed his wrists and pulled them off to the side before he was met with a nose nuzzling his cheek. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto blushed. "I would never peg you for being so cuddly."

"You got me in the cuddling mood last night," Sasuke said with a smirk. "You were all over me in your sleep. You –ow!" He pulled back and rubbed his jaw where Naruto had kneed him. He barely had any time to recover when a fist collided with the other side of his face and he went stumbling backwards on the floor. "What the hell, Naruto?"

"I told you not to touch me yesterday and you…you!" Naruto's entire face was red as he recalled Sasuke retrieving his sperm last night. "You're a pervert!"

"You clearly liked it. Why are you complaining?" Sasuke stood up like nothing happened despite the aching in his face. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at Naruto.

"I told you not to touch me and you went beyond that! And put some pants on! Please!" Naruto pulled the covers up to his face, only to notice that he was naked as well. "Ohmigod!" By now, his voice was in a permanent high pitch. "Where are _my_ pants?"

"I have them in storage. You need to wear clothes from this time now." Sasuke picked up the selection screen off the floor.

"Does no one wear pajamas anymore?"

"Oh, they do. In fact, there's a style going around now where teenagers wear them even out of the house. It's weird, if you ask me. Kids these days…"

Naruto glared at him.

"I don't own pajamas, okay? I'm a bachelor, Naruto. Well, not anymore, but still." He waved his hand dismissively.

"What do you mean by 'not anymore'…?" Naruto eyed him suspiciously.

Sasuke gave him an are-you-serious look. "You don't think I'd just have a baby with a man and not marry him, do you? That would not only be bad for my reputation, but the baby's, too. Also, it'll give you legal benefits. You'll be covered by my health insurance policy, you'll receive treatment from my personal doctors, you'll have access to my money, and you'll be untouchable by the police. There's a lot more benefits than that, but I'm sure you have the idea."

Naruto stammered with his words for a bit before one perfectly formed thought finally made its way out. "But we're both dudes!"

Sasuke looked at him weirdly. "I'm…not familiar with…"

"Guys, Sasuke! Men! Males! Opposites of the female species! We have penises!"

The Uchiha stared at him blankly. "Naruto, even the current president of the United States has a husband. The current king of England has divorced his last husband and then married another man. All but two of the biggest corporate business owners married men, and even the two that didn't have their male lover on the side. It's not unnatural."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "Okay, one, what is England still doing with a monarchy? And two, what about love, Sasuke? Don't you want to get married to someone you love?"

Sasuke smirked. "I already know that I'm going to fall in love with you."

"But _I_ don't love you, Sasuke!"

The smirk fell.

Naruto realized what he yelled and he looked down at his lap in shame. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." The small iPhone-like screen was tossed onto his lap and he looked up at Sasuke.

"Pick out what you want to wear." Sasuke said coldly, opening the chute and retrieving a package of neatly folded clothes in a tightly sealed plastic bag. He went up to a door on the right side of the fire place, opened it, and stepped inside.

Even though the _woosh_ of the door sliding shut wasn't loud, Naruto still felt as though, if Sasuke had had the choice, he would have slammed the door shut. "I hurt his feelings again…" he looked down at the screen on his lap to see that an outfit had already been put together, consisting of a blue dress shirt and navy blue pants and matching jacket. He pressed the OK button and looked at the chute, wondering if he was going to hear it arrive or not.

When it didn't make a sound, he bit his lip and slowly left the warm bed, tip toeing across the room. As he stepped in front of the door Sasuke had gone inside, it opened and a fully dressed Sasuke came out. The first thing Naruto noticed was that he was looked stunningly handsome dressed up (of course, he looked like that the last few times he saw Sasuke in a suit). The next thing was that Sasuke was wearing the outfit Naruto had okayed on the screen. And the final thing was that he was standing before Uchiha Sasuke in his birthday suit.

"Did you pick something out?" Sasuke asked, adjusting the jacket around his neck. His eyes remained on Naruto's, making the blond feel even more nervous.

Naruto frowned and turned his body to Sasuke completely, his hands on his hips and his legs in some kind of power stance. "I think I may have picked the same outfit as you." Why Naruto wanted Sasuke to look at his body, he wasn't sure. Perhaps because he felt bad about what he yelled. And Sasuke was clearly throwing a temper tantrum because of it.

Sasuke didn't say anything and walked over to the chute, opening it to find the same outfit he had on sitting there. "Idiot," he muttered, closing the lid and pressing a button next to the chute, returning the outfit to where it came from. He walked over to the selection screen on the bed and fooled around with some clothes for a bit before pressing OK and dropping it back on the bed. He returned to the chute and pulled out a new outfit wrapped in plastic. "Here," he said, handing it to Naruto.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Naruto said quickly, taking the clothes.

"Hn," Sasuke turned to leave the room and Naruto began to panic.

"Hey! Uh…w-want to help me get dressed?" he asked, his face heating up at the question. He wasn't sure what he was thinking, but it did get Sasuke to stop dead in his tracks and turn to look at him. _'Fucking bastard…if this is all it takes to get you to forgive me then you're more simple minded than me.' _He held his arms out to his sides and stuck his hip out to the right a little. "Heh heh…?" He smiled nervously.

The next thing Naruto knew, he was on his back on the bed while Sasuke tore open the plastic wrapping. He pulled out what appeared to be a pair of red underwear, though to Naruto they looked more like they were meant for a woman. He covered his face with his hands as Sasuke guided his legs through the openings and slid the briefs up his legs slowly; kissing the soft, tan thighs.

"Sasuke…" Naruto gasped from behind his hands. "Stop…I'm gonna…" He stiffened when Sasuke breathed hot air over his limp member, his groin stirring with arousal.

Sasuke smirked and pulled the briefs up the rest of the way, letting the waistband go and snap against Naruto's skin, the man hissing at the stinging pain. He pulled Naruto up to a sitting position by his arms and ran his hands through the blond, messy locks as he stared into deep blue eyes. Smirking, he leaned forward to kiss Naruto, only to have a hand push back on his face.

"Don't you dare," Naruto growled.

"Oh, come one," Sasuke pushed against the hand.

"No! Besides, I haven't brushed my teeth since yesterday!"

"I don't care," he said quickly, not listening to what Naruto was saying.

"Sasuke! Damn it!" The Uchiha broke past his hand and kissed him deeply. Naruto sighed against him, refusing to open his mouth for the bastard. He did, however, find himself wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck while the Uchiha's fingers played along his sides, tracing random patterns up and down, tickling Naruto.

A beep began to emit from the door and Sasuke groaned in aggravation, pulling away from the kiss. "Intercom on. Video off." He said, clearly annoyed.

"_Sasuke-sama,"_ Hatake Kakashi's voice came from somewhere in the room, making Naruto look around in confusion. _"Your car is waiting out front to take you and Naruto-san to your meeting at the restaurant."_

"Thank you, Kakashi. We'll be down in a few minutes." Sasuke said. "Intercom off." He quickly returned his attention to Naruto and began kissing him again.

"Mmmf! Sasuke!" Naruto growled, pushing the man away. "I have to finish getting ready!"

Sasuke sighed, but backed off anyway, handing Naruto a pair of black pants. As Naruto put them on, they both noticed that the pants legs were dragging on the ground. Sasuke knelt before the blond and messed with the button, twisting it to the right and little. Naruto couldn't help but think of Sasuke giving him a blowjob from their position, but he got distracted when the pants legs suddenly shortened.

"That's so cool," Naruto grinned. Even the red dress shirt sleeves were too long and they had to roll them up to Naruto's elbows. When the shirt was completely buttoned, save for the top three, Sasuke gave him a black silk vest to complete the look. "Fashion hasn't changed all that much." He commented as he snapped the vest closed, which was neat because it looked like there were actual buttons on the outside.

"It has - a lot, actually -, but for the last twenty years, fashion designers have been adopting the twenty-first century look. It's cool to dress in antiques these days."

Naruto bowed his head in defeat. "I went from wearing the coolest clothes in my time to wearing antiques in this one."

Sasuke patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. "It's okay. You're cool for doing so."

Naruto smiled and looked at the shoes Sasuke had handed him, which were shiny black dressy ones. "Do you have anything different? I would feel much more comfortable in converse or something." He hated dressing up, so if he could at least have his shoes back… "Where are my shoes? The ones I came here wearing."

The Uchiha looked at him skeptically. "Laces are one thing that hasn't been brought back. People are going to question that. I have something that looks like those, though. They snap up on the sides."

"I'll take it," Naruto smirked, and Sasuke brought him the shoes. They really did look like Chuck Taylors, but shinier and without laces or the converse seal. He put them on and immediately found that shoes of the future had the most comfortable soles. "So cool!" Naruto spun around on his toes.

Sasuke snorted; the blond looked ridiculous. No one wore shoes like that with a silk vest, but whatever Naruto wanted Sasuke was going to give to him. "Okay, time to clean your teeth." He guided Naruto to the bathroom he had been in earlier and picked up a spray bottle. "Tooth brushes haven't been around for centuries. You spray this on your teeth, then swish around a liquid formula in your mouth and spit it out."

Naruto's eyes widened. He took a step back slightly, not quite prepared to have his teeth sprayed.

"Ready?"

"No…"

"Too bad,"

Five minutes later, Naruto was still swishing water around in his mouth and spitting it out into the sink. "My gods, that stuff was terrible!" he whined, taking in another mouthful of water.

Sasuke, who had originally found this funny, now watched with a bored face. "It's not that bad." He said. "You're over exaggerating."

"It's the devil!" Naruto cried as soon a beeping began to go off.

"Intercom on. Video on." Sasuke said and a screen appeared in front of the mirror, making Naruto jump back.

"_What's the hold up, Uchiha-sama?"_ Kakashi asked, looking at the two men in the bathroom and clearly relieved that they were at least dressed.

"Naruto doesn't like cleaning his teeth." Sasuke said, yawning behind his hand.

"It tastes like cough syrup and shit!"

"_Hyuuga is getting irritated."_ Kakashi said, though he looked sympathetically at Naruto who was back to rinsing out his mouth. _"Please do hurry."_

Sasuke nodded. "Intercom off. Video off." He walked over to Naruto and pulled him away from the sink, tapping the faucet to turn the water off. He wiped his mouth off with a hand towel and leaned in to kiss Naruto quickly. "Please stop acting like a baby. We have to go meet some people."

Naruto sighed, already getting used to Sasuke kissing him. He nodded and followed Sasuke out the bathroom. "I want to open the door!" he announced and did as Sasuke showed him yesterday on the blue pad, delighted when the door opened. He stepped out with the Uchiha and looked both ways down the hallway. "Who do all these rooms belong to?" he asked.

Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's shoulders and led him to the platform of the stairs. "They're all empty rooms, except for Kakashi's and his boyfriend. Theirs is on the other end of the hall."

Naruto looked at Sasuke sharply. "Even he has a boyfriend?"

"The sooner you accept that nine out of ten men in this time period are gay, the sooner you can move on with your life." Sasuke said, not looking at him. They stepped off the platform and Kakashi opened the door for them.

Naruto looked at him as he passed and wondered what kind of man Kakashi dated. Probably someone as equally suspicious looking. He looked forward and stopped, making Sasuke stop as well because he still had his arm around him.

"What is it?"

"That car has no wheels." Naruto gaped at the sleek black car that looked some what like a sports car, but longer.

Sasuke sighed. He yanked Naruto to the car and waited for the door to lift upwards before shoving the blond inside. He got in and turned around, pulling the door shut. "Good afternoon, Iruka. This is Naruto. I'm sure Kakashi's told you about him."

The man sitting in the driver's seat turned around and smiled gently at the blond who was staring at him with wide eyes. "Hello, Naruto-kun. I'm Umino Iruka, Sasuke's personal driver. I understand this is your first time in an anti-gravity car, but please relax. I'm a very safe driver."

Naruto looked at the man with the scar across the bridge of his nose for a few minutes before smiling nervously.

"Buckle up," Sasuke said, pulling the seatbelt strap over Naruto and clicking it into place.

Naruto was about to comment on seatbelts not changing over a thousand years, but the strap suddenly tightened over him, pressing him against the seat rest. "Too tight!" Naruto whined in discomfort.

Sasuke put on one as well and waited for it to tighten over him. "It has to be for your safety." He said calmly.

Naruto looked out the window and gaped when he realized that the car was in the air and driving amongst other flying vehicles. How could he have not felt them take off? This was such a smooth ride; it felt like they were sitting still and the rest of the world was moving around them. "What the hell does this thing run on?" Naruto asked, looking back at Sasuke who was staring straight ahead.

"Human souls," Sasuke said with a blank face. He glanced at Naruto and smirked at the devastated face he was making. "Idiot, I'm kidding. It runs on wastes and carbon dioxide. It recycles the air around it and uses it to propel forward."

"That's smart…" Naruto said, not really understanding how that worked but he wasn't going to bother asking. "What happened to gasoline?"

Iruka chuckled in the front seat, causing Naruto to blush, feeling as though he had asked a dumb question. "Fossil fuel ran out back in the year twenty-one-hundred. Some has been found throughout the years, but it's been made illegal."

Naruto looked down at his lap. He had already known it was bound to happen, but the fact that it really did and he was around to know that it did felt weird. He looked out the window again to find that they had landed. This car was magical; you didn't feel anything in it!

"We're here," Sasuke said, and he leaned forward to tell Iruka when to pick them up. He got out of the car and waited for Naruto to scoot over to the door before stopping him. "No one can know you're not from this time. Don't look surprised by what people or things look like. Act normal, like you do this everyday. Don't worry…I'll be by your side the entire time." When Naruto nodded his head in understanding, he grabbed a tan hand and helped him out of the car. He took Naruto inside the restaurant and felt the other man stiffen at his side.

Naruto could understand why Sasuke had told him to act normal. This restaurant was over the top (or top notch; Naruto wasn't sure what was the style for buildings these days). The ceiling was one big fish tank filled with small sharks and other fish that probably came from the ocean. Sasuke led him through half walls made of laser streams and levitating tables where men of all ages, who were wearing twenty-first century clothes yet had the weirdest hairstyles and accessories (one man had his hair pulled back in a ponytail that was in the shape of a hand), were eating food in the shape of square and rectangular boxes, pyramids, and spheres.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said under his breath, touching Sasuke's hand but then pulling back. It wasn't that he was scared, but this place was overwhelming, and he wasn't sure if that was music playing in the background or a fast talk show on a station full of static. Sasuke grabbed his hand despite Naruto's hesitation and some of the anxiety left his body. He kept his eyes on the polished, black tile floor and let Sasuke guide him.

They went into a backroom that, thank god, did not have an aquarium for a ceiling. All the tables in the room were normal looking and empty except for a booth in the back. They sat down in the seat across from two other men, one with long brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail and pale eyes that disturbed Naruto, and a young man who couldn't be older than eighteen with green eyes and bright red hair, a red tattoo that looked like a Chinese character was located on the left side of his forehead.. They were dressed in suits similar to Sasuke's, making Naruto feel out of place.

"Is this him?" Sasuke asked suddenly, nodding to the red-haired man.

The brunette nodded and the red head glared at the Uchiha.

"You must be Uzumaki Naruto," the older man said, looking down at Naruto with his lucid eyes. "I'm Hyuuga Neji. Sasuke and I work with each other sometimes. This is Sabaku Gaara." He placed his hand on the red head's shoulder who in return narrowed his eyes and stared at the offending limb. "He's going to help us bring back the red hair gene."

Naruto gaped at the man across the table. "You can't be serious," he said loudly. Sasuke raised a brow at him. "That guy isn't a real red head, no way! That's not even a natural color for hair! There's no way you're a real fire crotch!"

The man named Gaara suddenly slid out of the booth and stood before Naruto who fought the urge to cower back against Sasuke. This guy had the eyes of a murderer and Naruto was ready to crap his pants. Suddenly, Gaara undid his pants and lowered them slightly along with his underwear, revealing red, curly hairs circling around the base of his penis. "Is that proof enough, dick-for-brains? Or do you need to lick my fucking balls to make sure?"

Naruto wanted to slap himself for staring, but he couldn't take his eyes away from the man before him.

Sasuke growled and forced Naruto's head to face forward by his hair. He glared at Neji who sighed in defeat as Gaara sat down and redid his pants.

"How do we know that you're even a real blond?" Gaara challenged when things remained quiet. "I've never seen such an unnatural yellow before in my life."

Naruto slammed his hands on the table, but Sasuke spoke up first. "If you're concerned about seeing his pubic hair, too, I can already vouch for the hair being blond down there" Naruto's head slammed down onto the table between his hands in embarrassment, and Sasuke smirked.

Neji cleared his throat. "If you all are done being juvenile," He looked at Gaara. "Can we finally start this meeting?"

* * *

><p><strong>This is serious business, yo.<strong>

**Sorry the car ride wasn't very descriptive. I just couldn't think of anything interesting happening with it…I have failed you all. I am so sorry.**

**I had the best time coming up with the names of the new months. I was laughing like a maniac, thinking about how people in the future will be pissed at me if they ever read this. I'm so crazy.**

**SasuNaru and NejiGaa babies for everyone!**

**I'm so sleepy…but I'll have a new chapter when I wake up later today (hooray for going to bed at four in the morning)!**

**Bands you should all try out: The Pigeon Detectives (especially their song "Romantic Type") and The Strokes (especially their song "Someday")  
><strong>


	5. You Know You're From the Past

**.:I Want To Get In Your Genes:.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: One day, I will go through this story and actually fix all the spelling and grammar mistakes. One day…**

**Until then, I'm really sorry about the grammar and spelling! You have to understand that I'm always writing this thing during the early morning hours, so I make the stupid mistake of spelling the word 'here' as 'hear', or I forget letters at the end of words (and a whole bunch of other stuff).**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapter** F**ive

**Y**ou** K**now** Y**ou're** F**rom** t**he** P**ast** W**hen…

"Full citizenship…?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke as if he wanted to hear it from Sasuke and not the creepy Hyuuga sitting across the table. He had been anticipating this topic since he heard Sasuke talking with Sakura in the bedroom last night.

"With full citizenship, you'll get a Konoha identification chip placed at the base of your spine." Sasuke said, placing his hand behind Naruto and slipping his fingers into the back of Naruto's pants, pressing against the area directly above his ass. "It acts as a driver's license and social security code. Doctor's scan it to get your information whenever you go to the hospital."

Naruto shuddered as Sasuke's cold fingers massaged the area. This guy was molesting him in front of two other men! The nerve of him! But why did Naruto not want it to stop?

Gaara jabbed at the pyramid of green lettuce and spinach leaves, trying to make it fall apart but to no prevail. Even Naruto was afraid to touch the cube of supposed-to-be beef. Through some various topic changes that had happened throughout the meeting, which had consisted of Neji doing all the talking (he seemed to like the sound of his own voice), Naruto discovered that Gaara was from the twentieth century; the year nineteen-eighty-six, specifically.

"That's the year I was born!" Naruto had said cheerfully, glad that he and Gaara weren't from completely different time periods. Then again, the eighties were different from every time period.

"Yeah, so was the movie _Tampopo_. And guess what? Nobody gives a shit." Gaara had retorted.

Naruto decided after that moment that he didn't like this Gaara guy at all. Yet, there was something about the red head that Naruto felt drawn to. This guy must be a lot more nervous about this new future than Naruto. After all, in his time, personal computers were just coming out and everyone had Walkmans and VCRs. In Naruto's time, he had Blu Ray and iPads. He was from a far more advanced time than Gaara, but Neji and Sasuke were beyond that even. It was like some vicious cycle.

However, something bothered Naruto. Gaara wasn't questioning any of this. As Neji spoke about the extinction of red heads due to some mad man claiming that red haired people had psychic abilities and put them all in death camps resulting in no survivors, Gaara had stared quietly at the table. Naruto had noticed that the young looking man would clench his jaw sometimes, or his eyes would narrow, but he said nothing.

Was it normal to be this composed and unreceptive? It made Naruto feel immature due to his questions and outbursts and, embarrassingly enough, his fainting spell from last night. This future wasn't exactly terrifying, no. It was almost what people in his time joked about the future looking like. Flying cars, floating touch screens, voice command appliances (though Naruto had yet to see a single robot). But so many terrible things had happened before they had gotten to this point. According to Neji, a genetic disease found only in blond-haired people's bloodline killed off every last one. That made Naruto feel lonely; he really was the only natural blond in this world now. But Gaara didn't seem phased by the fact that he was the only one of his kind either.

Was he just quietly accepting everything, or was he holding it all inside?

Naruto realized that he had been spacing out and came back to attention when Sasuke's fingers pressed harshly against his lower back. He looked at Sasuke, but the raven-haired man was looking across the table at Neji. Naruto looked over as well to hear what he was talking about.

"…because it's not abnormal in this time period at all." Neji finished his statement. He looked at Gaara. "We will get married before the baby is born."

"How are you going about the selection process?" Sasuke asked, removing his hand from Naruto's back and lacing his fingers together in front of his face.

"I've decided to take the least complicated procedure. We'll use purely Gaara's sperm since my cousin Hinata will be carrying the baby. That way, the baby will have all the Hyuuga genes."

Naruto looked at Gaara who was glancing away at the floor area next to the table. He pouted slightly, feeling bad for the young man. Somehow, he could tell that Gaara hadn't consented to this. So what was he doing here? How did he end up in this situation?

"We'll have some of Hinata's eggs with Gaara's and my sperm on the side, just in case."

Gaara's green eyes shifted to Neji and a barely noticeable blush colored his cheeks.

Naruto's eyes widened and his lips parted slightly. Could it be that…Gaara _wanted_ to have a child with Neji? Did he maybe have feelings for the brunette? The mere idea of it all made Naruto wonder exactly how long Neji had spent in the past with Gaara. Perhaps Neji had gone back and made a life in the past where he dated Gaara and got to know him before bringing him back. If that was the case, then Naruto was royally pissed at Sasuke for just showing up in his life and stealing him away.

"And you two?" Neji asked suddenly, eyeing Naruto.

Naruto jumped slightly under the intense pale eyes and he looked at Sasuke. It wasn't like he was in control of the shit that was going on.

"Naruto's and my seed were sent off last night and are currently going through the selective procedure. I'm aiming for the blond hair gene. And a boy," Sasuke added the last part quickly. He took a sip of tea, which was in a cup much like the spoon Naruto had used last night where you didn't see it until you touched it and it lit up in a neon red light. "We've already canceled out the DNA in Sakura's waiting eggs. There will be no trace of her in the baby."

Hearing that, Naruto almost felt bad for the girl. She was going to have to carry around and give birth to this baby, and not have any proof of doing so.

"And the wedding?" Neji asked.

Naruto's breath hitched and he stared at Sasuke, waiting to hear what he had to say. He had never properly apologized for what he said earlier that morning.

Sasuke hesitated before choosing his words carefully, recalling exactly what Naruto had said before. "We're still working out the details." He said.

Naruto swallowed thickly, turning his gaze back to his cube of meat. He could tell that Sasuke was still upset. He hadn't meant to shout that he didn't love Sasuke the way he did. He had gotten caught up in the moment and wasn't looking ahead. If what Sasuke had said was true, then apparently he and Naruto were going to be in love. But would that be before or after the baby was born?

Gods, he had so many questions to ask, but he felt like he'd be a nuisance for asking. And he was sort of afraid to ask, as well. Afraid that Sasuke wouldn't have an answer, afraid that he wouldn't like the answer, or worse, afraid that Sasuke would be mad at him for even asking.

After thinking this, Naruto guessed that this was probably how Gaara felt. Shy and afraid to question what was happening to him.

"You're not hungry?" Sasuke asked suddenly and Naruto looked at him.

"I'm…not sure…" he responded distractedly.

"Use your chopsticks like in your time. It's not different from eating food back then."

Picking up the black and silver stripped chopsticks, Naruto plucked at the meat cube with a shaky hand. He glanced up and saw that Gaara was watching him carefully, obviously waiting for him to break into his food before touching his own. A pale hand was placed over his and Naruto stiffened as Sasuke controlled his hand for him, grabbing a strip of grilled beef with the chopsticks and pulling it out of the pile. Sasuke released his hand and Naruto licked his lips before placing the meat in his mouth. He was delighted when the food practically melted on his tongue, leaving a savory sweet and beef taste in his mouth. "Mm, this is amazing!" He grinned and grabbed another slice.

Gaara used his fork to dig out a couple leaves of lettuce and spinach, and put them in his mouth. He quickly began to repeat that over and over again until his plate was empty.

Naruto sighed after finishing, having not realized just how hungry he was. He leaned back in the booth and looked at Sasuke, smiling at him goofily. "That was great," he said with a laugh.

"I'm glad you liked it." Sasuke said, he and Neji having finished their food long before the other two men. "Neji, do you have the bill?"

"I'll take care of it," the Hyuuga said stoically.

"Of course," Sasuke responded curtly. He ushered for Naruto to slide out the booth. "Let's keep in touch with the status of the eggs." Neji nodded and Sasuke stood up. He guided Naruto out the door of the backroom, reminding him to keep calm like before.

Naruto stuck his hands in his pocket and kept his eyes on Sasuke's back, following him out of the restaurant. When they reached the front door, they had to step out of the way of an older man with wild, long gray hair pulled into a ponytail that had entered with a younger man in a business suit. Blue eyes widened as he looked at the other man, but Sasuke pulled him by his arm and brought him outside. "Wait, Sasuke!" Naruto called in a low voice and Sasuke turned to look at him. "That was ero-sennin!"

Sasuke gave him a weird look. "What?"

"That man with the long hair that just walked into the restaurant! That's Jiraiya!"

"How do you know Jiraiya-sama?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. Of course he knew who Jiraiya was. Everyone in Konoha knew who Jiraiya was. He was clearly here for a meeting with his editor, the young man that had been with him. But how did Naruto…

"He used to be my guardian, but he passed me on to Tsunade baa-chan and disappeared!" Naruto explained quickly, turning to look through the restaurant doors, but he was met with his own reflection.

"Jiraiya-sama has been here for over fifteen years, Naruto. He writes gay porn novels. He's very popular. Most of them have been made into high-class movies already."

Naruto didn't know what Sasuke meant by high-class movies, but he wasn't going to question it. He wanted to ask more about Jiraiya's presence in the future, but a young couple walked by, the two men laughing and holding hands, and Naruto realized that they were in public. He shouldn't be acting like he was; he had to fit in like he had been living here all his life. He quieted down and looked at Sasuke.

"We got out earlier than I thought." The Uchiha said. "Iruka's not here yet."

Naruto cracked a smile at this. "Then…can you show me around? I want to see…" he leaned in to whisper the next part to Sasuke. "Future Konoha."

Sasuke sighed and looked at him sternly. "Can you contain yourself and not stare at everything we pass or begin questioning everything you see?"

Naruto nodded excitedly, taking one of Sasuke's arms and hugging it to his body.

"We don't have that much time. I'll take you around the block, but that's it."

"A short date. Sounds good." Naruto grinned mischievously at Sasuke who in return seemed to brighten at the fact that Naruto called it a date.

Sasuke took Naruto left of the restaurant, pulling his arm from his hold and placing it around Naruto's shoulders. He glared at the men they passed who gave Naruto nervous glances. He leaned his head down and nuzzled Naruto's cheek. "We have to find you something to cover your hair," he whispered under the cover of his false (or not so false) affection.

"Yeah, I noticed all the staring…" Naruto responded lowly.

"That's because blue eyes are rare to nonexistent in these parts. So you're a walking red flag to these men. Don't get separated from me. Someone will snatch you up." Naruto suddenly stopped and Sasuke lifted his head to look at his face better.

"Hats," Naruto stated, looking at store that's walls were flashing red and green. The window was used as a screen where various models flashed about, each wearing different types of hats. One that caught Naruto's eye was a particular style that was popular in his time. "Let's get a fedora."

Sasuke allowed Naruto to pull him towards the store, but had to take the lead to show him where the door was. No one welcomed them when they got inside, which made Sasuke feel more at ease, and he showed Naruto to a row of unoccupied mirrors. He told Naruto to stand on a mat before it and a screen appeared on the mirror. Sasuke pressed a few buttons and a selection of fedoras appeared before them. "Which one do you want?"

Naruto snapped to attention, having been in awe at the way the store was. There were no hats to physically try one, or a counter to check out at. There was only rows of tall mirrors in the middle, laundry chute-looking boxes on one side of the store and then a few other machines on the opposite wall.

He looked at all the hats until he spotted a plain black one with white pinstripes. He reached his hand forward and pressed it, all the other hats disappearing. The one he pressed became bigger and suddenly sat up the head of his reflection. Naruto's eyes widened slightly and he turned his head left and then right, the hat turning as well. "That's so…" he stopped himself from saying the rest and glanced nervously as Sasuke.

"Is that the one you want?" The Uchiha asked with a smirk.

Naruto nodded and bit back a smile when the hat nodded with him.

Sasuke pressed a series of buttons and pulled out a hard, plastic case from his back pocket. He popped it open and pulled out a card, pressing it against the designated area on the mirror. A box popped up and thanked him for his purchase before telling him to go retrieve the hat from one of the chutes. He did just that and tore the plastic off the black hat, putting it back in the chute and sending it away. He returned to Naruto and handed him the fedora.

Naruto plopped it on his head and grinned at Sasuke, feeling the brim with his fingers. "How do I look?"

"Your whole ensemble is ridiculous." Sasuke stated bluntly.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto huffed. "Well then how do you look?" He placed the fedora on Sasuke's head and froze, his lips parting. Sasuke looked unlawfully sexy in a fedora! It wasn't fair! The way his eyes were narrowed, he looked like he was a young, handsome mobster from an old gang movie.

Suddenly, Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto quickly, smirking at his success. Naruto had looked so out of it that he couldn't help himself. What he hadn't expected, however, was for Naruto to grab the brim of the hat and force his head back to him, kissing him roughly. He responded with just as much vigor and was about to wrap his arms around Naruto, but he was suddenly shoved back, the hat being yanked from his head.

"It looks better on me," Naruto said as he turned his back to Sasuke and put the hat back on, pulling the brim low over his face to hide his blush.

Sasuke jumped, having been in a confused stupor, when his phone began to ring. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the thin, clear electronic and tapped the answer button. "Yes Kakashi?"

"_Sasuke-sama, where are you? Iruka is waiting outside the restaurant."_

"On our way out now," Sasuke lied and he ended the call, returning the phone to his pocket. "Naruto, it's time to go home."

"Y-yeah," Naruto stammered. "Okay." What had gotten into him just now?

* * *

><p>Naruto's suspicions proved to be right when he asked Sasuke if he had any of Jiraiya's porn novels and movies.<p>

"Only a few," Sasuke admitted as he took off his jacket and placed it in the chute in his bedroom.

"You are such a pervert!" Naruto cried, laughing when Sasuke glared at him. He unsnapped the fake converse he was wearing and dropped them on the floor. "I bet you have all kinds of weird fetishes!" He continued as he took off the vest. "Oh gosh, even things that I don't know have been invented yet!" He turned around and faced the bed as he stretched his arms behind him to slide off the vest.

He was suddenly pushed forward into the bed, his body trapped between the mattress and Sasuke's body leaning over him.

"You want to know about the weird fetishes I have?" Sasuke asked in a husky voice in Naruto's ear, the words heading straight to Naruto's groin. He rolled his hips into the blond, satisfied by the gasp he received from the action.

"S-Sasuke, please stop. This isn't funny…" Naruto trailed off when a high-pitched ringing started and Sasuke cussed under his breath. He breathed a sigh of relief when Sasuke pulled away to answer his phone, scared to wonder how far Sasuke had been planning on taking things just now. He swallowed as he placed a hand over his heart, trying to calm its furious beating. Damn that Sasuke! How dare he freak the ever living shit out of him like that…and thrill him at the same time. Naruto looked down to see the barely noticeable tent in his pants, having gotten a little excited from Sasuke's actions.

"Yes, thank you very much." Sasuke ended the call and turned to look back at a shaken up Naruto. Clearing his throat, he looked off to the side, feeling slightly ashamed. "I'm sorry about…that." When he didn't receive a response, he decided to change the subject. "That was the lab calling about the artificial insemination." He felt relieved when Naruto looked at him with curious eyes. "Sakura's egg has been successfully fertilized." He smirked as he continued. "Though they reported that you sperm were a little slow, but that's because you're not evolved like we humans are today, so none of your body parts have been accelerated."

To show what he meant, he closed the distance between them and clutched one of Naruto's hands, placing it over the left side of his chest. "Feel my heart beat?"

Naruto's cheeks heated, but he nodded nonetheless.

"It beats at seventy to a hundred and thirty beats per minute. Everything in our bodies has been sped up, so we recovery from injuries and sickness faster than people in your time."

Naruto nodded and pulled his hand away, his own heart beat probably matching or going faster than Sasuke's at the moment. He had to calm down…

Sasuke took a step back from the other man, giving him some space. "In a month, we'll have the results of the eggs process."

"Sasuke," Naruto said suddenly, looking at the raven-haired man with a frown. "You have to promise me that no matter what the results are, even if they're no to your liking, you have to deal with it and let the baby be born."

Black orbs narrowed and he turned away from Naruto. "Don't be absurd. I want-" His left arm was grabbed and he was forced to face a glaring Naruto.

"Promise!"

Sasuke stared into deep, determined blue eyes for a few minutes, challenging the blond. When Naruto didn't let up, he sighed in annoyance. "Okay, _fine_. I promise. However, only on the condition that you marry me. Marry me, and I'll let the egg, no matter what the results are, move on to the next stages and be born." Sasuke stated.

Naruto didn't even have to think twice about it. "Okay. I'll marry you, Sasuke."

"Kiss me."

Without any hesitation, Naruto placed a chaste kiss on Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke smirked at the other man. "One more thing," He ignored Naruto's annoyed groan. "If the baby isn't what I want, I will try again."

"You can't just throw a baby off to the side just because it doesn't look the way you want it to!" Naruto said.

"I'm not going to throw it off to the side, idiot. I just want to have another chance. And…it'll also mean having another baby with you." Sasuke gazed deeply into surprised eyes, his own expression somber.

Naruto huffed and moved away from the Uchiha. "Okay, Sasuke. If you promise to love them equally, you can have as many babies with me as you want."

"Glad we've come to an agreement. I'll call the wedding planner tomorrow morning." Sasuke said in a teasing tone before heading into the bathroom.

Naruto collapsed on to the bed and buried his burning red his face in one of the soft pillows.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, it's 6:30 in the morning and I have yet to go to bed.<strong>

**I'll check this for mistakes later.**


	6. A Thing of the Past and Future

**.:I Want To Get In Your Genes:.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: So I've started to actually read Naruto for once, but I kind of started in chapter 485…Kisame's head, what the hell are you doing?**

**Did anyone else get the joke with the last chapter's title? I thought it was funny at first, but now that I look at it, it seems stupid.**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapter** S**ix

**A** **T**hing **o**f **t**he **P**ast **a**nd **F**uture

To Naruto's relief, Sasuke had been joking about the wedding planner. In fact, there had been no wedding at all. With Hatake Kakashi and Hyuuga Neji as witnesses, Naruto and Sasuke were scanned into the world wide database as a married couple. There were no wedding bells, no champagne, and no doves being released as they ran to the getaway car. In fact, no one even smiled through out the marriage process. It was strictly business and systematical, and Naruto felt like he wanted to cry. This was not how he had once pictured his personal future.

He was supposed to meet a cute girl, either at a party or by some coincidence in the street, and they would date for as long as they saw fit before Naruto proposed to her. It would have been a simple proposal, on one knee with her parents there to see. They would have an outdoor wedding, perhaps in a park somewhere. Their honeymoon would be in Europe or the Bahamas or America, where ever she wanted it. Within two years, they would have a baby, their own house, and maybe a dog or cat. They might have had another kid, maybe not, and would grow old together.

But this, being swept off to another time period, standing in front of a screen, next to a _man_…not even saying 'I do'…this was heart wrenching to Naruto.

"Congratulations, you two," Kakashi said with a smirk. "You are now Mr. Sasuke and Naruto Uchiha." He patted his boss on the shoulder.

Neji didn't move or even say anything. It seemed as though he wasn't even paying attention, standing there emotionlessly with his hands in his pockets.

"That's it…?" Naruto mentally cursed at how shaky his voice sounded.

"That it," Kakashi confirmed.

Naruto exhaled and glanced at Sasuke who was making a point of not looking at him at all. "Then…I'm going upstairs." He announced. When he didn't receive a response from Sasuke, he touched his arm gently. "Okay?"

"Yes, fine." Sasuke said curtly, turning his back to Naruto.

Naruto felt like he was just slapped in the face. Why was the bastard being so cold to him now? Was it because of what he had said before coming downstairs to get married?

* * *

><p><em>"Get up, Naruto." Sasuke prodded him gently.<em>

_ It had taken quite a bit of arguing and debating, but Naruto had finally agreed to sleep in the same bed as Sasuke (he didn't count sleeping there the first night because he had fallen asleep after the blowjob and hadn't known Sasuke slept next to him). At first Naruto had insisted on staying in one of the guestrooms, but then he remembered how comfortable Sasuke's bed was and began to insist that Sasuke be the one to stay in a guestroom while Naruto kept the cozy bed._

_ In the end, Sasuke convinced Naruto to just shut up and go to sleep and they lay silently on their designated sides of the bed._

_ "Naruto, come one." Sasuke sighed. He was currently trapped under the blond who had his arms wrapped around Sasuke's torso and using the corporate president like a body pillow. Sasuke looked at the sleeping face of the man and bit his lip. His future self had been right; Naruto was a beautiful man. Not just in looks, but he had a beautiful mind. He had a healthy curiosity and he was trustworthy. And best of all, he was going to be the greatest father for their kids. He could tell by the way Naruto was willing to do anything for their unborn child. "I think…" Sasuke whispered. "I've already fallen in love with you."_

_ Naruto stirred against him and Sasuke stiffened when the new angle of his head caused the man's breath to fan out over his sides, tickling him slightly. He patted Naruto's bare shoulders and then pushed at his head. "Naruto, come on. We're getting married today so get up."_

_ The other man sat up, suddenly awake, and blushed at the fact that he'd been laying on Sasuke. "Sh-shut u, teme! I'm only marrying you for the baby!" Naruto cried in surprise and fled from the bed, running to the bathroom. He cussed when his first two attempts at opening the door failed. He glanced over his shoulder to see Sasuke getting out of bed slowly, and he faced forward and tried again. Finally, it worked this time and he ran inside the bathroom._

_ Damn him and his confounded habit of cuddling up to objects (in this case it's a person) in the bed! Naruto placed his hands over his face and slid down against the door. He was getting married today…_

_ "Naruto? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked quietly through the door._

_ "Go the fuck away, teme!" Naruto yelled back. "Jeezus, I'm going to be stuck with you for the rest of my life, you might as well give me some space when I'm in the bathroom!" He hadn't meant for that to come out, but he was embarrassed and frustrated and he couldn't deal with a doting Sasuke at the moment._

_ He was met with silence and Naruto sighed in aggravation. He looked at the toilet and tried to remember how Sasuke told him it worked when it came to flushing._

* * *

><p>Naruto stepped off the platform at the stop of the stairs and went inside the bedroom, seeing that the bed had been made. He looked around a bit and sighed. "I guess now I don't have a valid argument to not share a bed with him." He muttered and began pacing around the room. He slid his fingers down the touch pad for the bathroom door and it opened, but he didn't go inside. Sliding a hand over the fire place mantel, he noticed a blue circle in the middle of the wall right above the mantel. He poked it and a screen suddenly appeared on the empty wall space about the fire place.<p>

"So he does have a TV…" Naruto muttered. For the entire three days he had been in Sasuke's house, he had yet to explore it. He has gone from Sasuke's room, to the foyer, to some other kind of room that he had first shown up in. His thoughts dispersed when he realized that some kind of movie was playing on the screen.

_"Yes, and you lay in the stink of your own soiled sheets, soaked with corruption, sex-" _A young man that Naruto could easily confuse as Sasuke's cousin said, his expression twisting with his words.

_"Stop it!"_ An older man dressed like a woman, with dark brown hair pulled up in a large bun on the back of his head, gasped. _"You speak your words and they cut me. Please say no more, sweet Hamlet."_

Naruto's eyes widened at the name. This was _Hamlet_? Shakespeare's work had survived all this time and _Hamlet_ had been made into a movie. Naruto smiled and sat on the bed, watching the two actors speak on the screen, feeling a sudden nostalgia. He always did like William Shakespeare's work, though this version of it was a bit unorthodox. However, Naruto had to admit that the young man playing Hamlet was excellent.

Sasuke came inside the bedroom a few minutes later and stopped in his tracks. "Why are you watching _Prince of Denmark_?"

Naruto looked at the raven-haired man and gaped. "Is that what you guys called _Hamlet_ these days?"

Sasuke walked over to the bed and crawled on to it, sitting with his back against the headboard. "No, we call it _Hamlet_. But this is _Prince of Denmark_, a bastardized version of _Hamlet_ made into a TV drama. It airs on Tuesdays." He stretched out his back and cracked his neck.

Naruto turned to look at him and bit his lip. "Um…" he said quietly, turning back around and staring into the empty black pit of the fire place. "I'm sorry about what I said this morning. When we woke up, I mean." He looked up at the ceiling and inhaled deeply. "I didn't mean any of it. If I truly was destined to marry a man…" Finally, he got the courage to turn and look at the expressionless Uchiha. "I'm glad that it was you."

He crawled across the bed and sat on his legs next Sasuke's knees. "So please stop pouting, because it's unattractive for you. I'm your husband, and we're going to have a baby. And, technically, we're on our honeymoon now, so you need to cheer up. This should be your favorite part." He looked down and blushed, losing his cool. "Not that…I know what to do, but if you take it slow with me…and don't get to pushy…I can learn and maybe we can…"

"Calm down, dobe, you're going to give yourself a heart attack." Sasuke said with a smirk, earning a glare in return. "And do you mean by honeymoon? What are you talking about and why exactly should it be my favorite part?"

Naruto gaped at the Uchiha. "You're kidding. Honeymoons aren't part of the wedding tradition anymore?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess not, but then again, Naruto, we didn't have a wedding. We only got married." He apologized when Naruto gave him a somber look. "Sorry. What is a honeymoon anyway?"

Sighing, Naruto scooted closer to his husband. "Well, after a wedding – or after two people get married, in our case – they go on a trip. Well, they don't _have_ to go on a trip, I guess. They can stay home. And they pretty much have a whole month to themselves. It's supposed to be when things are the sweetest." When he received a blank stare, Naruto tried to simplify it to something that Sasuke would want to hear. "It's the time when they can freely have sex without being disturbed by work or family or anything else of that sort."

As predicted, Uchiha Sasuke smirked. But it faded just as quickly as it came and Sasuke sighed. "Sounds like your time was pretty easy."

Naruto looked around the room a bit before focusing back on Sasuke. "That's it?"

"Hm?" Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Sasuke, I just told you what a honeymoon was."

"Yes, you did. You didn't think I would just take advantage of that, though, did you? I understand that you don't like men, Naruto, so you don't have to worry about me doing anything with you." Sasuke closed his eyes, but opened them immediately when there was a heavy weight applied to his lap.

Naruto stared deeply into surprised black eyes and smirked deviously. "Kiss me, Uchiha."

Sasuke hesitated a moment before consenting, leaning forward and capturing Naruto's lips in a gentle kiss. Naruto applied more pressure, so Sasuke deepened it all the more, lacing his fingers through soft blond hair and angling his head. He was suddenly shoved back against the headboard, moaning as Naruto took charge of the kiss. He welcomed the tongue that probed his mouth, wrestling his own tongue with it. Naruto bit down on his and he grunted in annoyance. And as quickly as this wonderful kiss began, it ended with Naruto suddenly scooting back and then lying on the bed.

"We'll leave off there, for now. And little by little," Naruto panted a little and grinned at Sasuke. "I might get the hang of it and do more, you know, husband things."

"Husband things…" Sasuke repeated, slightly out of breath himself.

"Sex, teme."

"I understood the first time, thanks."

Naruto chuckled at how Sasuke sounded almost embarrassed. He lay there, staring at the canopy that covered the bed, and sighed contently. "Hey Sasuke," he muttered and waited for the Uchiha to grunt in reply. "About Jiraiya…"

"How is he relevant to anything?"

"I swear that he was my guardian."

"I never said that I didn't believe you."

Naruto sat up and puffed out his cheeks. "But you don't, do you?"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and snorted at his expression. "What are you, a kid?

"I'm being serious, Sasuke!" Naruto smacked the Uchiha's shin, receiving a glare. "He took care of me up until high school, and then he said that he was going on a trip, so he passed me over to someone else. I never saw him since, and no one knew where he went. He vanished."

Sasuke shrugged. "Maybe he committed suicide. Ow! Stop hitting me."

"Stop being a jerk! That man we saw in the restaurant was the same Jiraiya from my childhood. He looks the exact same, but with longer hair, and he had those weird lines on his face."

"It's probably just a coincidence."

"My guardian Jiraiya was a porn writer too! But his works were…heterosexual."

"No man in this day and age wants to read about sex with women."

"What's that thing your company studies? Cryogenics?" Sasuke nodded in confirmation and Naruto continued. "Well, you guys are just rebuilding that kind of technology now, right? But it was available back in my time. What if the Jiraiya you know is my Jiraiya, too? He came here using cryogenics!"

Sasuke sat up straight and glared at Naruto. "Damn it, Naruto, for your own good, shut up." He leaned forward and pressed a finger to his own lips. "Keep quiet."

Blue eyes widened. "He is, isn't he? And you've known all along!"

"Yes, I've known all along. He came through my company, after all. He was the only subject to survive being frozen for a thousand years." Sasuke looked at Naruto and realized that he wasn't going to get off easily with just that. "My company was actually started by one of Jiraiya's friends, a man named Orochimaru. He had an idea for what the future would hold. From him, it was passed on to Orochimaru's right hand man, Kabuto. It passed through many different hands over the centuries, being kept a secret from the public by the government, which is how it survived all the wars.

"It went underground for a long time, but then it was revived by a man named Uchiha Madara. Then, later, it was offered to my father, but he didn't want anything to do with it. My brother, Itachi, did, though. He was the one who awakened Jiraiya and registered him as a citizen and got him started in the new society. It was a few years after that…that my brother lost it and he put my mother and father in some busted cryogenic chambers, and then himself. They died due to some miscalculations and, well, I got the company."

Naruto let this new information settle, surprised that he wasn't deterred by any of it. Because it was Sasuke, and this was Sasuke's world, everything he had just said seemed almost normal. But something bothered Naruto and he shook his head. "Sasuke, if you want a kid to carry on your name and this company, shouldn't you have gotten someone who could actually apply some kind of….guidance to your line of business? I mean, you better pray that our kid gets your smarts, because I was a C average student. And I don't know shit about cryogenics or DNA."

"But you did major in Ecology in college." Sasuke said quickly, staring at Naruto with a determined look.

"How do you know that…?" Naruto asked slowly.

"You actually think I didn't do a background check on you? Uzumaki Naruto, graduated from Konoha Community College with high marks in Ecology and Journalism. Practically polar opposites, but they were both something that you enjoyed. I could use someone with your knowledge, Naruto. Ecology has been pushed back due to technology these days. The closest you'll get to an animal is in a virtual reality game. They're out there, but they're existence is close to none in the average person's mind." Sasuke smirked. "You can help the future a great deal. You are…my future."

* * *

><p>Naruto fisted the sheets and pulled at them harshly. "Fuck," he whispered, gritting his teeth.<p>

"Don't move so much," Sasuke fussed, feeling his own body tense.

"Sasuke, it hurts." The blond whimpered, the stinging sensation seeming to spread throughout his entire body. "Fuck! Ow!" His body bucked, making the process all the more painful. "Sorry!"

"Hold him down," Iruka said calmly, and both Kakashi and Sasuke did as the man ordered. Sasuke pressed down on the back of Naruto's thighs with all his weight while Kakashi did the same to his upper back.

"We're almost done, Naruto. Please hold on a little longer." Sasuke looked at the Iruka who was deep in concentrations with the prod he was pressing deeper into Naruto's flesh, goggles over his eyes so he could see where he was going inside.

"You're doing very well, Naruto." Iruka said soothingly. "Most men your age, and even older, are screaming like little girls when they get new identification chips."

Naruto let out a breathy laugh, but it was quickly overruled by a wince. "Ngh…"

"This is worse for him," Iruka muttered to Sasuke. "Because his muscles are much thicker than the average man these days. I can' just stick it in like normal."

Sasuke looked down at the back of Naruto's head sympathetically.

"Got it," Iruka said triumphantly. "Naruto, if you thought that was bad, you might want to brace yourself. I'm now going to put the chip into your spine."

Naruto buried his face in the pillow. He wasn't quite sure how that was going to work as he pictured the human spine. Were they putting the chip actually _inside_ the spine or… "OW OHMIGOD!" Naruto cried out at what felt like someone slamming a brick into his lower back that was already covered in needles. The last thing Naruto remembered was Iruka saying that they were successful and Naruto was officially a citizen of the year thirty-twelve.

"Sasuke?" Naruto muttered, his eyes opening to see the dim light of the circular light on the wall next to the bed.

"I'm here. Don't move," he reminded Naruto quickly. "You have to stay on your stomach for a day or so. Here, have some tea." He placed a straw to Naruto's lips and the blond took a long sip of the beverage, moaning when literally it tasted like rose petals.

"That's good…" Naruto muttered, looking at his husband with a dazed look. "I'm in the future." That wasn't what he meant to say, but he felt a little…loopy.

Sasuke suppressed a smile, knowing full well what Naruto meant. "Yeah, you are. Welcome to the future."

"Thank you," Naruto smiled goofily.

"Iruka gave you some pretty heavy medication. You're going to be out of it for a while." Sasuke explained, stroking Naruto's cheek. He swallowed and pulled his hand away. "You do realize that, now that you have that chip in you, there's no going back to your own time. At least not for a long time."

Naruto frowned. "Uchiha-san, I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm your wife now and I intend to stay by your side to make you the happiest man alive." He blinked a few times before giggling. "Husband. I meant husband. Ahhh, well I guess I just established our roles in this relationship, huh?" He giggled some more.

Sasuke smirked and answered his cell phone when it began to ring. "Hello?"

"_You sound happy…" _Haruno Sakura said quietly from the other end.

Sasuke placed a hand over the giggling Naruto's mouth to quiet him. "Sakura, how are you doing? The results of the egg's progress will be here in three days, so if you can come in on Thursday, we can go to the lab together and-"

Sakura cut him off quickly. _"Sasuke, I've decided that I don't want to carry your and Naruto's baby."_

* * *

><p>…<strong>uh...so now you all know what Jiraiya is doing in the future. Orochimaru was all "home dawg, I have something I need you to test out." And Jiraiya's all "yeah, snakey man, you're my bro so I'll do whatever you want." And that's exactly how it went down.<strong>

**And Naruto is now officially (and illegally) a member of the futuristic society! Who would've guessed that Iruka had an underground license in medicine...  
><strong>

**Well, it's six in the morning, which means that it's bed time for me.**

**Will fix mistakes later!**


	7. Compromises and Confessions

**.:I Want To Get In Your Genes:.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: I don't have anything incredibly witty or boringly informative to say to you all at the moment.**

**I almost didn't post this today, but I wanted to continue on my roll.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapter** S**even

**C**ompromises** a**nd** C**onfessions

Sasuke gripped the phone in his hand, barely registering that Naruto was making fun of the fact that people in the future still had cell phones. "What do you mean, Sakura?" he asked darkly.

Naruto stopped his teasing and looked at Sasuke with slightly wide eyes.

"Sakura, you know that in the process we chose, the egg doesn't survive past a month, and it'll be a month in three days."

'_Oh no, this is serious…'_ Naruto thought and he did his best to push through his loopy mind to try to understand.

"_Sasuke, I have loved you ever since you helped pull my father's company out of debt. I offered myself to you so that you can produce an heir. But I am not going carry a baby for you and some other man."_

Sasuke knew that Sakura had her immature moments, though she was genuinely a brilliant girl. "The baby will die if you don't carry it! You agreed to this Sakura, you can't back out now! Damn it, we can't find someone to carry the baby in such short notice!"

Naruto's eyes widened and he rolled on to his side, feeling a sharp pain in his lower back shoot up his spine, making him gasp. His baby was in danger! He couldn't let a little back pain get in his way. He did his best not to twist around too much as he scooted to the edge of the bed and turned so his feet fell over and touched the floor. Sasuke's back was to him, so he was grateful the Uchiha wasn't able to see his pain-twisted face as he stood on his own two feet. The pain in his back was not constant due to the weight of him standing. He slowly made his way to Sasuke.

"…_You've never lost your cool like this before…"_ Sakura said quietly over the phone, tears evident in her voice. _"It's not a baby, Sasuke. It's not a baby till it's born so it doesn't matter if this one dies or not."_

Remembering Naruto's words, Sasuke clenched his hand into a fist. "It is a baby! It's _my _baby! And my husband's! You-" Sasuke was cut off when a hand tapped his shoulder and he turned to see a pained, panting Naruto that was slightly hunched over. "Naruto, what the hell are you doing? You are in no condition to be out of bed. Go-"

"Give me…the phone…" Naruto gasped out, holding a shaky hand out to Sasuke. "I…will save my…baby…" When Sasuke continued to stare at him, Naruto grit his teeth and straightened his back, ignoring the utter torture of the action. He felt his shirt cling to his sticky back and guessed that the incision they had to make was bleeding again because of the stress it was under. "Damn it, Sasuke! Give me the phone!"

The raven-haired man reluctantly handed Naruto the phone. He gripped it tightly to his ear and glared at Sasuke as he spoke. "Hello, Sakura? This is Naruto. We met-"

"_Yes, I know we met."_ The girl sighed on the other end. _"Look, Naruto, I have no reason to hate you, I know. But please listen to my side of things."_

Naruto nodded even though he knew she couldn't see. "Okay."

"_I have been in love with Sasuke for eight years, since I was ten. When we met, he was fourteen and the coolest boy I had ever met. Really, one of the few boys I met. I was kept hidden from the world because I was a girl. But he's always been there for me. He was there whenever I got sick, he was there when I found out that my mother and father didn't really love each other, that my father had a man as a lover on the side, and he was there when my mother took her own life."_

Naruto's expression softened a little, though it remained in a pained look. He reached a hand out to Sasuke, who took it and kissed it wordlessly. A faint blush colored his cheeks and he returned his attention to Sakura.

"_He doesn't remember, but he promised he'd have a baby with me. But now, now that I'm ready to carry his baby…it's yours too…and it won't be ours…" _Sakura began sobbing on the phone.

Naruto held the phone back out to Sasuke, who grabbed it, but Naruto didn't let go of it. "Compromise, Sasuke. She loves _you_; she's not going to a listen to a word I say." When Sasuke took the phone from him, Naruto bowed his head. He was an outsider, he couldn't do anything. He hadn't meant to, but he took Sasuke away from Sakura. _'No, Naruto, you can't feel bad about that! Sasuke told you he was gay! Sakura never stood a chance to begin with!'_ That didn't make him feel any better. It was bad enough he was trying to stand through the pain in his back and fight against the high he was on. A huge slab of guilt and anxiety was on his shoulders now.

Not only that, his baby was in danger…his baby? Since when did he start referring to it as his baby? It was Sasuke's…and his. Okay, he had to get a grip and organize his brain.

As Sasuke continued to debate with Sakura, Naruto watched him and tried to manage his thoughts. Yes, after almost a month of being here, Naruto accepted that he was in the future and married to a man. Yes, he accepted Sasuke as his husband even if they had yet to get any further than kissing and cuddling in bed or on the couch when they watched TV. Yes, he accepted that he and Sasuke were going to have a baby. Or at least were supposed to, but if Sakura didn't carry it…

"Sakura, please. This is me asking you personally to stop this ridiculous tantrum." Sasuke said, getting irritated.

"_Fine, Sasuke." _Sakura said suddenly and Sasuke felt a rush of relief. _"But of course I want something in return."_

"Of course," Sasuke muttered, glancing at Naruto who was staring at him silently.

"_I want to have a baby with you."_

The blood in Sasuke's veins ran cold and he stuffed his free hand into his pocket to keep Naruto from seeing him clenching his fist. "What?" he asked as calmly as possible, as though he honestly hadn't heard what she had said.

"_I want to have a baby with you. I want to have an actual baby the natural way, and I want to take care of it, and I want the baby to be considered one of your heirs."_

Sasuke swallowed and he turned his back to Naruto. "Sakura, I'm married now. And I'm-"

"_If you don't agree, not only will I not carry you two's baby, but I will also turn Naruto into the authorities." _Sakura said suddenly.

Sasuke bit his tongue to hold back the string of curses and threats he wanted to direct at the younger woman. He forced his jaw to unclench. "When do you want my sperm, then?" he asked in a dead tone.

"_No, Sasuke. When I said natural, I really meant natural."_

Naruto looked at Sasuke. The man seemed frozen in place, and he wanted to hug him or say something, but he was afraid to. He didn't even really want to move all that much anyway; it hurt way too much. He was still standing there only by pure will alone.

"Okay, Sakura," Sasuke said coldly. "I'll do it."

"_Then I'm coming over today."_

"Today?"

"_Yes. We'll do it today, as though we are signing a contract, and then again after I have your and Naruto's baby."_

Sasuke felt like he was going to throw up. He didn't speak until the uneasy feeling in his stomach and throat died down. "Okay…"

"_On my way now."_ And Sakura hung up.

He continued to hold the thin phone to his ear. "But I'm…not ready…" He finally looked down at his phone, seeing that the call had been ended and he mechanically turned it off. He turned and flinched when Naruto was simply standing there, staring at him with dazed blue eyes. Clearing his throat and reconstructing his composure, he glared at his husband. "What are you doing still standing there? Get back in the bed."

"I think I'm bleeding," Naruto said.

"What?" He didn't mean to sound annoyed when he said that, but it certainly came across that way as he circled around the blond and sure enough saw a small blood stain on the back of his shirt. "Fucking idiot," he muttered. He quietly helped Naruto change after getting the bleeding to stop, and he guided him back to the bed. Before he could get him on the mattress, Kakashi opened the bedroom door, a stern expression on his face.

"Sasuke-sama," he snipped. "Haruno-san is here for your _meeting_."

Sasuke swallowed and his hands tensed reflexively on Naruto's shoulders. "Yes…" he said in a low voice. "Yes," he spoke louder. "Thank you, Kakashi. Help Naruto into bed, will you?" He was about to step away, but Naruto grabbed at his shirt.

"Sasuke?" he asked with a concerned face, though his eyes were still slightly dazed from the medication.

Sasuke turned back to Naruto and cupped the blond's face with his hands, kissing him deeply. He placed a small peck, and then another on swollen lips before pulling away. "I'll be right back. Get some rest."

Kakashi stopped his boss as he stepped into the hallway. "I know what you're about to do. I still track your calls from her, you know. Don't do this. Think about Naruto."

"I _am_ thinking about Naruto." Sasuke hissed, shoving past his personal assistant.

Kakashi sighed before entering the bedroom, ready to assist Naruto.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Nothing, Naruto-sama. Sasuke-sama is right, though, you do need to rest." Kakashi helped Naruto into the bed, but before he could leave, a hand grabbed his wrist roughly.

"Kakashi, I demand to know what's going on. I know you know." Naruto said firmly.

The gray-haired man studied Naruto a bit before sighing into his mask. "You've become much more perceptive in your month of living here."

Naruto tried not to grin at the statement.

"Sakura has refused to carry the baby unless Sasuke have one with her as well."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Well, if it's just artificial ins-"

"No, Naruto, she wants to get pregnant naturally."

Blue eyes widened. "But Sasuke's…he…he won't do it, right? He's downstairs right now telling her off, right?"

Kakashi's eyes softened. So Naruto had actually begun to warm up to the Uchiha. "Unfortunately, Sakura has also threatened to expose you to the authorities. You see, time travel is a very delicate method. If you go back in time and do something that could significantly alter the future, you are thrown into a parallel dimension, meaning that you are the only one experiencing the future you returned to. That's because while you were in the past changing things, people are still living out their normal lives in the present. Nothing you do will affect them because you become separated from the dimension.

"You, however, are a different case. You are a physical being that was taken from their time and brought to the future, and you were illegally squeezed into the database. Sasuke can get in a lot of trouble for that, because this is not a different dimension. He is affecting the direct world around him. Even though you're not doing any harm to society because you're a shut-in inside this mansion, you're still seen as an obstruction."

Naruto gaped. "She can't do that! She can't use me against him like that! She can't use _him_ like that…" Huffing, Naruto slid back off the bed. He bit back the pain, overwhelmed with a sense of determination. "I'm going to stop this."

"No…oh no…Naruto, no…" Kakashi said with painfully obvious sarcasm as he stepped out of the way of the limping man. He leaned against the wall and watched Naruto make his way slowly to the door. "No, Naruto. You shouldn't be out of bed." He looked at his cuticles. "Sasuke-sama will be mad. Naruto, don't go to the study on the first floor, right of the stairs." The door opened and then closed behind the blond, and Kakashi smirked behind his mask. "Well, I tried to stop him."

Naruto grit his teeth, breathing heavily from the pain in his back as he rode down the platform to the first floor. He stepped off the platform and caught his breath a little before head to the door right of the platform, just as Kakashi had mentioned. He slid his fingers over the blue pad and the door slid open.

His jaw dropped at the sight of Sasuke leaning back on a white couch with Sakura kneeling on the floor before him, her hand fisting his flaccid member. Sakura remained completely still while Sasuke sat up straight and stared at Naruto.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Naruto squawked, entering the room so the door could slide shut behind him.

"Naruto, this isn't what it looks like." Sasuke said lamely, feeling like a panicking idiot.

"Oh really, Sasuke? Because it definitely looks to like you're getting ready to sleep with Sakura so she'll carry our baby and not turn me over to the police." Naruto shouted.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. "Kakashi told you."

"Who gives a flying shit about who told me or not, Sasuke?" Naruto turned his gaze on Sakura who flinched under the harsh stare and remembered that she was still holding Sasuke, and she let go immediately. Naruto opened his mouth to yell at her, but then closed it, shaking his head. His expression softened.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto began, walking over to a timely looking wing-backed chair covered in plastic. He began to sit down in it, but immediately regretted doing so and stood back up. "Ow, okay, let's not do that." He laughed nervously before becoming serious again and looking down at the pink-haired girl.

"Look…I understand that you love Sasuke, and I'm sorry that he doesn't feel the same about you, but please…please don't do this. I promise you, you will regret it if you do this."

Sakura glared at him. "Are you threatening me?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, I'm saving you. You'll regret sleeping with this man because you know, deep down, this wasn't real. And I'm not just doing this because I don't want to get arrested or because I don't want our baby to die. I'm doing this to help you, Sakura. You need a friend. And I'll be that for you. I'll be your friend, okay, _Sakura-chan_?"

Wide jade green eyes stared up at him for a few minutes before she turned and looked at a slightly stunned Sasuke. "He's a moron. You realize that, right?"

To both Naruto and Sakura's surprise, Sasuke chuckled. "Yes, he is a complete moron." The Uchiha said.

"Don't laugh at me, bastard!" Naruto whined.

Sakura looked down at her lap and willed away the tears that filled her eyes. "I've always loved you, Sasuke. You were my charming knight in shining armor. I know I shouldn't have been surprised when you told me you were gay. After all, what man isn't these days? But I wanted you so much…gods, look at me. I'm so pathetic." She wiped a hand over her eyes. "It's just not fair…Naruto, you won his heart so easily while I've been trying for years…" she choked out a sob.

Sasuke watched Naruto walk over to them, his eyes widening in alarm when he dropped to his knees and pulled Sakura into a tight hug. The pain on Naruto's features was almost unbearable to look at.

"S-Sakura-chan…" Naruto said quietly, trying to gulp down the cry of pain building up at the strain on his back. "I'm really sorry that things turned out this way. But things happen for a reason." He pulled back and sat on his legs, smiling as best as he could at the girl. "And I believe that I was meant to be brought to this time so that I could meet you, and be your friend. Please don't look at me and see me as someone who as stolen from you, but as a companion - a comrade that you can depend on no matter what. Please believe in me too, Sakura-chan."

Sakura let out a laugh and wiped away the tears in her eyes. "This is so embarrassing…"

"No it's not." Naruto grinned.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry…" Sakura said, turning to look up at the stoic man. "I'm sorry for acting like this. I was being selfish." She turned back to Naruto. "Naruto, I'm sorry to you, too. Sasuke's your husband and I blackmailed him to get him to sleep with me. But I think you're right, these things happen for a reason. I believe that you're the best match for Sasuke. And I would love to have you as a friend."

She stood up, telling Naruto to not bother following her when he tried to stand up as well. She grabbed a tiny purse that had been tossed on the floor and bowed to the two men. "I'm very sorry for all the trouble I caused. This all seems so stupid now…"

"It's not stupid, Sakura-chan. Don't you dare think that even once." Naruto grinned at her from where he was kneeling on the floor near Sasuke's feet.

Sakura smiled gently. "In that case…I'll see you two on Thursday." Naruto nodded happily and she left the room. The door closed behind her and she looked up to see Hatake Kakashi waiting at the front door, staring at her blankly. She dipped her head slightly to him and he bowed deeper before opening the door for her and she left.

Back inside the room, Naruto glared at Sasuke. "I'm pissed at you."

"Why's that?" Sasuke asked with an emotionless voice.

"When I said compromise with her, I didn't mean this!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke huffed. "I'm the one who should be angry," he said. "I've told you three times to rest now, and not only are you not in bed, but you're straining your back. You're such an idiot."

"Teme…" Naruto growled. His eyes raked over Sasuke's slightly relaxed form and gaped when he realized Sasuke's member was still sitting outside his pants. "What the hell is that thing still doing out?"

Sasuke glanced down and sighed. "I got distracted; I forgot to put it away."

Naruto's frown turned into a pout and he scooted a few inches over until he was between Sasuke's legs. "Where did she touch you?" he asked in a low voice.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of atmosphere. "Just there…" he said. "We got right down to business." As soon as the words left his mouth, he wished he hadn't.

Naruto gave him a hard glare before he suddenly reached forward and gripped Sasuke's limp cock. His face reddened at the sheer size of the organ, but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and he began pumping it slowly. He twisted his wrist experimentally, glancing up at Sasuke as he hardened in his grip. He decided that he liked the dazed expression on Sasuke's face, his cheeks tinted pink and his lips parted as he breathed. His eyelids were half mast as glazed-over eyes stared back down at Naruto.

"You don't have to…" Sasuke said quietly, unsure why he was discouraging this. Probably for Naruto's sake. The man was still under the influence of the medication after all, even if he did seem to be back to normal. "Oh shit…" he whispered when Naruto put the head of his member into his mouth, licking and sucking at it, gently at first and then getting more aggressive.

Both of Naruto's hands began to pump him while he sucked on the head. Sasuke sighed and leaned his head back, toes curling. Naruto was definitely inexperienced at this, and he kept doing the same thing over and over again. After about ten minutes of this, Sasuke felt the signs of an orgasm building in his stomach. "You can stop now…" he said, not wanting to come in Naruto's mouth.

The blond didn't listen, and he suddenly took more of Sasuke into his mouth, earning a loud groan from his husband.

"Naruto, I'm going to come…" Sasuke warned him, which made the other man speed up. "Na-Naruto!" White flashed over his vision as he came, his head bowing as he tensed his body so he didn't buck into Naruto's mouth. "Fuck…" he hissed when he felt Naruto swallowing around him.

The blond choked a little, but did his best to take everything Sasuke had. When he pulled back, he gave a lick to the tip before running his tongue over his lips and smirking up at Sasuke.

Sasuke panted a little and tried to collect his composure. "You didn't have to swallow…" he muttered.

"Is that how you thank someone for a blowjob?" Naruto growled.

"You didn't have to…" Sasuke said again, feeling embarrassed.

Noticing the blush that was spreading rapidly, Naruto grinned. Sasuke was being so shy for some reason, but it was cute. "Well jeez, _Uchiha_, if you're going to be such a girl about it then we better switch our roles in this relationship."

Sasuke huffed and stood up, tucking himself back in and buttoning his pants. "Good luck getting up off the floor, idiot." He said and stepped around Naruto, leaving the study.

"Wha-wait! Sasuke!" Naruto whined and he tried to use the couch to pull himself up off the floor. "Ah!" He cried in pain. It was too much. From all the movement and strain he had put on it within the last couple of hours, he was spent and he ended up collapsing on the floor. "Fucking bastard," he groaned.

* * *

><p>"<em>Uchiha-san?"<em>

"This is he," Sasuke said, waiting for the lab technician to deliver the news.

"_We have the results…"_

"Yes, yes I know." Sasuke said impatiently.

"_I'm sorry, sir, but the blond gene was not found in the egg. Would you like us to terminate the project and start again?"_

Sasuke's breath hitched and he closed his eyes in dismay.

"_Sir? Do you want to terminate the egg?"_

Sasuke glanced at Naruto's sleeping form and swallowed thickly.

* * *

><p><strong>I've realized that the reason I always finish chapters by six in the morning is because my friends on Skype distract me from writing by making me look at things on tumblr, or draw weird fan pictures.<strong>

**But I can't say it's a waste. They're amazing. And they helped me think of baby names!**

**I'll check for mistakes later.**


	8. Baby Furniture

**.:I Want To Get In Your Genes:.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: I'm going to say this now, there's a big time gap in the beginning of this chapter. **

**I figured no one would care because a lot of you seem excited for the baby.**

**I should warn you that this chapter is short and it sucks.**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapter** E**ight

**B**aby** F**urniture

"_Uchiha-san?"_

"This is he," Sasuke said, waiting for the lab technician to deliver the news.

"_We have the results…"_

"Yes, yes I know." Sasuke said impatiently.

"_I'm sorry, sir, but the blond hair gene was not found in the egg. Would you like us to terminate the project and start again?"_

Sasuke's breath hitched and he closed his eyes in dismay.

"_Sir? Do you want to terminate the egg?"_

Sasuke glanced at Naruto's sleeping form and swallowed thickly. "No…" he croaked, and cleared his throat. "No, that's fine. Anything else?"

"_We found XY chromosomes in the egg."_

"Good, thank you. I'll come in tomorrow with the carrier." He hung up the phone and placed it on the night stand quietly before sliding down in the bed so his head was on the pillow.

As if Naruto knew he was settled in the bed, the other man suddenly turned over and hugged onto him, his bare chest warm against Sasuke's shoulder.

The Uchiha looked down at him and sighed. "You're awake."

"I am. The baby didn't come out the way you wanted, did it?" Naruto said, looking up at Sasuke.

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek and looked at the empty area of the room next to his side of the bed. "He's not going to be blond."

"He?"

"It's going to be a boy."

"That's what you wanted, right?"

"Yes, but your DNA didn't catch."

"Don't go blaming this on me." Naruto said, catching Sasuke's tone.

"I'm not-" Sasuke stopped himself in the middle of snapping at Naruto. "I'm not blaming you…"

Naruto sat up, the material of his pajama bottoms whispering as they rubbed against each other. He placed an arm on the other side of Sasuke's legs, trapping the man where he was. "This baby is going to be so perfect, Sasuke. He's going to be smart and good looking and…smart, I guess…"

"You already said-"

"I know what I said." Naruto cut him off. "The point is that you are going to love him no matter what. And I'm going to love him no matter what. And he will be our child." He reached over and brushed Sasuke's bangs a side, grinning at him.

Sasuke sighed, but nodded nonetheless.

Naruto returned to his side of the bed, pulling the sheets up to his chin and turning over on his side, his back to Sasuke.

Sasuke reached a hand under the sheet over to Naruto and traced a finger down his back.

"Hands. Off." Naruto said when Sasuke tried to go further than the small of his back.

Sighing, Sasuke retreated and turned over as well. "Tomorrow," he said. "When I bring Sakura in to the lab, I'm going to ask them to start again."

Naruto hesitated before speaking. "Just…just as long as you love them all equally…"

"Yes,"

And they both fell asleep, Naruto eventually ending up on Sasuke's side of the bed like every night.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had read in many parenting manuals that the mothers, or in this case, the woman carrying the baby, tend to become a bit panicky within the last few months of pregnancy. Eying Sakura up and down as the woman stood there with her hands on her hips, he realized that the book meant the actual literal mother rather than the one carrying the baby.<p>

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan? Do you need to sit down? Sasuke! Bring her something to drink!" Naruto ordered Sasuke, pointing at the Uchiha accusingly.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with a bored expression. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm okay." Sakura said, looking slightly peeved. She returned her attention back to Naruto who was staring at her stomach. This was probably the thirtieth or fortieth time she had visited the house within the past four months of her pregnancy, but Naruto reacted like this every time. Though, she had to admit that she had gotten bigger since her last visit; thankfully, her stomach wasn't going to get any bigger. As Naruto followed her into the living room, she let out a laugh. "Is it true that women in your time carried the baby for almost a year?"

"Yes, that's right." Naruto said, helping her ease into a chair.

"Gods, I would hate that," Sakura giggled. "This little guy's started kicking a couple of days ago. It's killing me!"

Naruto's jaw fell and he stared at Sakura. "He…he's kicking?"

Sakura nodded with a smile. "Mhm."

Naruto gulped. "C-can I touch it?"

"Excuse me?" Sakura looked at him like he had grown an extra head.

"Your belly? May I touch your belly?"

Sasuke also looked at Naruto oddly. "What the hell are you talking about, idiot?"

Naruto turned to glare at his husband. "In my time, people would feel a pregnant woman's belly during the time the baby was kicking." He returned his attention to Sakura. "Because it's supposed to be a magical thing, you know? There's a life inside you and it's letting you know it's awake and alert. So may I feel him kick?"

Sakura's expression softened as Naruto spoke and he nodded eagerly. Naruto placed his hands on her round stomach, the warmth of them seeping through the thin material of her blue dress. When nothing happened, she shrugged. "I guess he's not awake right now."

Naruto pouted slightly, and he stood up straight.

"Has he been giving you any problems?" Sasuke asked suddenly, but this was usual. He always wanted a status report every time Sakura showed up at the house.

"Not at all," Sakura said happily. "He's a very good boy. Oh!" She gripped her sides. "Naruto, he's moving!"

Naruto dropped to his knees next to Sakura immediately and put his hands on her stomach. A grin threatened to split his face as he felt s soft thump from within Sakura. "Sasuke, come feel."

Sighing, the Uchiha walked over to the two and Naruto grabbed his wrist, forcing his hand on the upper half of Sakura's stomach. He waited for a minute or two before yanking his hand away. "Nothing's happening."

"Well, he was kicking…" Naruto muttered. "Oh, that's right! Sasuke, come talk to the baby!"

Obsidian eyes widened a fraction, completely baffled. "What?"

"Yeah, at this point, the baby should be able to hear us. Come talk to him and maybe he'll move." Naruto waved his hand in a beckoning motion.

"Naruto, I'm not going to-"

"Damn it, Sasuke, come talk to your son!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke blinked before getting down on his knees next to Naruto, the blond inching away to give him more room. He sighed and put his hands on Sakura's stomach. "Um…" he looked at Naruto who was staring at him expectantly. Glancing at Sakura for help, he was disappointed that she was intrigued by the idea. "Uh…hello…baby. Son. Um…this is your father speaking."

"Gods, Sasuke, he's you baby. Don't be so formal! Tell him you're his _daddy_."

"Naruto, I won't-"

"Yes you will."

Sasuke swallowed, a shiver running down his spine. Since when did he let Naruto have so much power over him? He turned back to facing Sakura's stomach and tried again. "Hello, son. This is you…daddy…" he trailed off when he felt something move, and he felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. He bit back a smile and cleared his throat, standing back up.

"Oh, you're impossible." Naruto grumbled, placing his hands over Sakura's stomach once more. "Hi, my baby boy," he sang in a sweet voice. "I'm your daddy. Well, your other daddy. I can't wait to meet you. I want you to be a healthy, beautiful and considerate baby, okay?" He was met with a thump and grinned widely. He looked up at Sakura who was smiling back at him.

Standing up, he turned and glared at Sasuke. "You better not be that much of a hard-ass when he's born, you hear me? I won't tolerate it."

Getting fed up, Sasuke glared back just as hard. "Who do you think you are, telling me what to do? Remember your place, idiot."

"Who do I think I am?" Naruto asked incredulously. "I think I'm mother fucking Uchiha Naruto!"

Sasuke grit his teeth. "Is that so? Then you can-" His eyes widened as Naruto tossed his head back and walked out of the living room. "Hey, I'm talking to you! Naruto!"

Naruto paused and turned his head to look at the other man blankly. "Does this make you angry?" And he exited the room, heading to the stairs.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. Studying the irate expression on Sasuke's face, she couldn't help but laugh. She didn't even stop when Sasuke turned his glare towards her. "I'm sorry," she laughed. "It's just that he's gotten under your skin so easily. Have you two, you know, done it yet?"

"Why does that matter?" Sasuke hissed.

"Well you seem so sexually frustrated. I was just wondering." Sakura pushed herself up, having to arch her back as she did so. "Naruto does too. Maybe you guys should get down to business?"

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked as she left the room.

"Being pregnant makes me hungry. I'm going to go raid your fridge and then leave. Go see to Naruto. I'll come back tomorrow."

Sasuke sighed, but then wasted no time getting upstairs. He entered his bedroom to see Naruto sitting on the bed, glaring at him. Boxes full of brand new baby furniture sat in the back of the room behind him. "We need to talk," Sasuke stated.

Naruto scoffed. "You think? I'm serious, Sasuke. You better not be some mechanical, standoffish father to our son."

"I won't be. But don't you dare ever walk away from me like that again. Especially not in front of a guest." Sasuke pointed in the direction of the stairs through the wall.

"Sakura's not a guest, Sasuke. And don't talk to me like I'm some lowly house wife. I'm your husband and a man and I have all the same rights as you. I will not just stand there and let you talk down to me."

"You are so frustrating! I had to force you to agree to marry me and now you act like you own the place!"

"Well it's about time someone knocked you off your high horse!" Naruto barely had any time to react when Sasuke swiftly crossed the area between the door and bed, shoving Naruto back onto the bed. He grunted as a punch was delivered to his left temple. Reflexively, he threw a fist at Sasuke and hit him in the jaw.

The two grown men began wrestling around on the bed, trying to dominate each other. Naruto rolled them over so he was on top and sat up. He grabbed Sasuke's shirt collar and yanked him up, glaring at him. "You sonovabitch." He hissed and banged his forehead against Sasuke's. Both men winced, and Naruto released Sasuke who fell back onto the bed.

They stared at each other, panting, for what seemed like hours. Finally Naruto smiled, then grinned, then broke into a full on laugh. He rolled off the slightly taller man and lay next to him, holding his sides as he continued to chuckle. "How…" he said. "How the hell did we go from talking to Sakura, to _this_?"

Sasuke smirked as well, mostly due to Naruto laughing. He loved that laugh. "Hn," he grunted. "You were being an idiot."

"Well you were being an asshole. 'Hello, son, this is your father speaking.'" His voice mocked Sasuke's poorly. "I mean, come on, Sasuke. What kind of dad does that?"

"…My dad." Sasuke said quietly and Naruto went stiff at his side. He turned to look at the now somber man and sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Naruto shrugged. "I'm not. It's fucking hilarious when you get pissed. You look like a stubborn child, it's cute."

Black eyes narrowed. He didn't look like a child when he was angry. He was a grown man who looked like a manly man when he was angry. Sighing once more, he shook his head. "Sakura thinks I'm sexually frustrated."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. Sure, he and Sasuke were still stuck in the kisses and cuddling stages (though it was more cuddling than kissing), but that wasn't his fault! He was already dealing with the fact that he was married and having a baby with a man. He had no time to suddenly get used to sleeping with a man as well. "I…I can't, Sasuke…I'm not…I've never…"

"Maybe if you let me take things a little further, you'll find that you like it, or at least learn to like it." Seeing the hesitation in Naruto's expression, Sasuke realized that talking about it wasn't going to get them anywhere. "Please let me show you what I mean. If you don't like it, I'll stop."

Naruto didn't say anything, and he let Sasuke guide him further back on the bed. He helped Sasuke take off his shirt and, after a silent battle of tug-a-war, his pants too. He looked off to the side as Sasuke's eyes raked over his body.

Sasuke frowned slightly. Naruto was skinnier than when he first showed up five months ago. And he didn't have as much muscle left either due to him not being able to leave the house. Sasuke made a mental note to teach Naruto how to use his exercising equipment. Starting off gently, Sasuke began kissing Naruto. It was easy to get him to open up through that. Then he moved to the tan neck, nipping and sucking slowly, hearing Naruto's breath come out in soft gasps.

He slid a hand down Naruto's chest, over his stomach, and to his member. Looking up as he kissed over Naruto's torso, he saw the man bite his lip and tilt his head back. Sasuke gripped him and began pumping slowly. He took s pale pink nipple in his mouth and sucked, making Naruto groan.

Deciding that it was okay to continue, he sped up his hand and began licking and biting and sucking harder along Naruto's chest, switching between pert buds.

"Sasuke…" Naruto gasped out. He bucked his hips against the hand, grateful when Sasuke took the hint and thrust harder and faster. He would have never known that having someone bite his nipples could feel so good; it was embarrassing. To have Sasuke be fisting him and also doing that thing with his mouth…it was too much. "Sasuke, I'm close…"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He continued exactly what he was doing until Naruto came, catching as much of the substance in his hand as Naruto shuddered. He held his hand out of Naruto's view and looked down at him with a smirk. "Good?"

Naruto caught his breath and glared at the Uchiha. "It was _okay_, bastard."

"Such an idiot," Sasuke grumbled, getting off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked, afraid he'd hurt Sasuke's feelings again. He sat up and watched the Uchiha stroll towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Oh…okay," Naruto said and collapsed back on the bed. He shivered, remembering that he was naked and quickly got under the covers. He lay on his side and stared at the boxes of furniture. "Sasuke!" he called over his shoulder.

"What?" Sasuke yelled back at him from the bathroom.

"When you get out, we're setting up this furniture!"

"I have people for that, Naruto."

"No! We're doing it together!"

Naruto didn't receive an answer, but he swore he heard a muttered 'idiot'. Sighing, he looked back at the boxes.

Sasuke touching him felt good. Really good. He was actually craving for more now that he thought about it, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. Pulling the sheets up to his face, he closed his eyes and snaked a hand down to his already hardening member. 'Fuck, Sasuke, what have you done to me?"

It was times like this when Naruto hated his ADD mind. He suddenly sat up, the sheets falling around his waste, and stared at all the baby furniture. He hadn't thought of a name for the baby! He needed to find out what names were popular in this time period! Or maybe he should go with something more traditional…

He looked down at his lap, his hard-on quite obvious under the covers. But first he had to take care of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Lame, stupid, sucky, short chapter.<strong>

**It was bound to happen after all these rapid updates.**

**You people have no idea how tired I am. I wrote this within two and a half hours. **

**I'm sorry.**


	9. Two Beginnings

**.:I Want To Get In Your Genes:.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: Sorry about last chapter y'all.**

**I have rested, and I have Swedish Fish. I'm good to go.**

**I normally don't talk about reviews in my author notes, but this particular one made me laugh for a whole hour. Remember how in the third chapter Sasuke says that there aren't many Christians left? And then in the ending AN, I told everyone to _disregard_ what I said about all of it because _I didn't believe_ that's what was going to happen in the future? Yeah, well apparently this anonymous person thinks that I'm '**_**extremely **_**against Christians' (and then proceeded to tell me that there will be even more Christian in the future according to the Holy Bible). I just laughed so hard (especially because they said extremely), my sides hurt. It's funny because I am a Christian. And I said that I didn't believe in any of what I wrote. **

**People crack me up. Why are you taking this seriously?**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapter** N**ine

**T**wo** B**eginnings

"I want to go with you!" Naruto called as Sasuke was hurriedly getting dressed after receiving a phone call that Sakura had gone into labor.

Sasuke groaned, deciding that he didn't care about the tie he was trying to button on, and he threw it over his shoulder. When he saw Naruto grab the selection screen to pick out an outfit, he knocked it from tan hands. "Stop it. You're not coming with me."

He jogged over to the wall and pushed a button where a slot slid open to reveal shelves full of shoes. He decided to go with the look Naruto had used eight months ago, and he grabbed his converse. Snapping them closed around his ankles, he ran up to Naruto and kissed him deeply. "I can't take you to the hospital with me. People will question your appearance. Stay here and I'll return with the baby soon."

Naruto frowned and watched as Sasuke almost tripped on the pajama pants he had shed while he was on the phone.

Sasuke opened the door and ran out into the hallway, immediately turning left and completely unaware of the man leaning against the wall on the right of the door.

The man checked the time on his cell phone before smirking and entering the bedroom.

Naruto, who was picking up the clothes Sasuke had thrown on the floor and grumbling to himself, looked up when the door opened. Blue eyes widened as he stared at the taller man who walked in. "What the hell…?"

"Hey, me! How's it going?"

"Me? I mean you? I mean…you're me?"

"And I'm you." The older Naruto grinned. He looked around the room as though remembering something, and he smiled to himself when he looked at the baby furniture. "I just wanted to check on how I was doing, seeing as I was pretty messed up during this time."

Naruto remembered what Sasuke had said about his future self coming to visit him and telling him what to do. "Does this mean that I'm living in a loop too?" He asked quietly.

The older Naruto nodded and he gave his younger self a gentle expression. "I thought we could talk a little. We need to after all. You see, my future self visited me when I was in this exact moment. And I tell you what, Naruto – haha, it is so weird saying that – anyway, I'll tell you what. After this talk we're going to have, you will have the best night of your life."

Naruto's cheeks heated up. "Y-you mean…?"

Older Naruto smirked darkly. "Oh yeah, baby. Tonight you are getting laid." He walked over to the bed and collapsed back on it. "Gosh I miss this bed. I mean, don't get me wrong, you guys are going to get any even bigger, more comfortable one. But this bed holds so many memories."

While his future self rambled, Naruto dropped the things he had been holding and slowly walked over to the bed. Looking himself over, he saw that his hair was longer. It framed his face, reaching down to his chin. There was a little stubble on his jaw line and chin, but it looked more like he had forgotten to shave. But over all, there was something extremely different about him. His atmosphere and his smile…he seemed so happy. And not just at the moment, but as if he had spent his life experiencing nothing but good things.

Naruto relaxed at this. He was going to end up being so happy in the future.

"Hey," Older Naruto turned and looked at himself with a grin and wide blue eyes. "Have you thought of the baby's name yet?"

Taken back by the question, Naruto shook his head. "Not yet."

The older Naruto smacked a hand to his forehead. "Gah! Stupid, stupid! Right, I didn't think of it till Sasuke brought him home. It's the next two that we think of before they're born…"

Naruto went rigid. "Next two? How many kids do we have?" He asked, slightly panicked.

Older Naruto held up four fingers and grinned. "They're all _amazing_ kids, and Sasuke is such a great dad. It's actually a _huge _turn on. You'll see." His mind drifted for a minute as he thought back to his future Sasuke, and his eyes glazed over.

If possible, Naruto's face became even redder. He was going to get turned on by Sasuke being a dad? What was wrong with him? But it was a relief to know that the Uchiha was going to be a caring father and love all their kids equally.

"Is Sasuke still a bastard?" Naruto asked suddenly and his older self laughed loudly.

"Yes! He totally is! Haha, gosh, it's great talking to me!" His face became serious suddenly and narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to give you the run down for tonight." He pulled out his phone and looked at the time. "Okay, Sasuke will be back in an hour with your son. He's going to want to name him Kazuo. Don't you dare let him. You're going to think of the name – don't worry, it's gonna just come to you – and when you say it, Sasuke's going to give you this look. That's how it starts."

Naruto frowned. "What? What kind of look?"

"You'll _see_! Gosh, I'm so impatient." Older Naruto chided. "Okay, the baby is going to sleep for pretty much the entire day. Kakashi and Iruka will show up when it starts getting dark and they're going to take him out of the room to feed him and play with him a little. They're so adorable together. Anyways!"

Naruto stared at himself as he continued to blather about what was to happen that night. When he finished, Naruto nodded, pretending that he had been pay attention.

"I know you didn't absorb any of that because I hadn't either, but that's okay! Things are still gonna go right." The Older Naruto said with a knowing smirk.

"If that's the case, then why did you have to come back and tell me? Things are just going to happen anyway, right?" Naruto deadpanned. He received a smack over the head, making his ears ring at the impact. "Ah, what the fuck was that for?"

"I didn't come here just to tell you what was going to happen tonight, dumb ass." Naruto growled at himself. "We're going to talk because you need to relax. You need to open up to Sasuke, body and mind."

Naruto sighed at this. "I'm not gay."

"No. You're not." The older Naruto said with a smile. "And neither am I. You're never going to be gay. To this day, I have never looked at another man and thought that he was attractive or that I would like to fuck him." He laughed at the face Naruto made in reaction to that statement. "You're never going to be gay. But then there's Sasuke. He's going to be the only man in your life that you are going to let hold you. I promise you, Naruto, that if you open up to Sasuke…if you let him carry you, he will never put you down."

Older Naruto could see the hesitation in his younger self's eyes and he sighed. "Lay down," he said, patting the empty space next to him.

Naruto crawled onto the bed and settled next to himself.

"Okay, close your eyes and picture everything that can go wrong if you give into Sasuke."

His eyelids slid shut and he concentrated on what the other man had said. The room got quiet and time itself seemed to stop. Slowly, he opened his eyes and stared up at the canopy over the bed. "I…I can't…"

"Exactly," The older Naruto turned onto his side and grinned. "Nothing bad can happen when you believe in the person you love. And don't say that you don't love Sasuke because I know that you do. He has taken very good care of you and made sure that you're comfortable with your life here. I know his methods are a bit…_uncouth_, but he means well."

"It'd be nice if I could go outside…" Naruto grumbled, glancing away from the man next to him.

"Oh, you will. Soon, actually. By the time you're my age, you will be a full-fledged member of society. You're even going to get a job and you're going to know how everything works. It's like you were born here."

Naruto looked at him. "How old are you? How old am I…whatever."

"I'm forty right now."

"Holy crap! I look amazing!"

The older Naruto laughed. "Yeah, when you hit thirty, Sasuke is going to get these awesome anti-aging syringes that slows down the aging of the body and mind by almost fifty years. We're going to be around awhile."

"This future is ridiculous and convenient." Naruto muttered.

The older one laughed again and checked the time on his phone. "Oh, shit! Akane's recital is in ten minutes!" With a fluid maneuver, he pushed himself off the bed with his arms and landed steadily a few feet away.

"What? Who's Akane?" Naruto sat up quickly, his eyes wide.

"Ah, that slipped. Pretend I didn't say that, okay? I have to go, bye me!" He ran over to the door and opened it, but stopped and turned to Naruto. "By the way, Sasuke's sensitive spots are his ears and right here." He pointed at the area where his neck and shoulder met. Turning back around, he looked down the hallway right of the door. "Now where did I come in from…?"

The door slid shut and everything went quiet.

Naruto looked down at his lap and closed his eyes, as if he were expecting to wake up from a dream. But no, that had really just happened. His future self came back in time to convince him to sleep with Sasuke. With his husband…well, Sasuke _was_ his husband. It was only natural to have sex, right?

"Ohmigods I'm considering having sex with a man!" Naruto turned over so that he was lying on his stomach. But it wasn't just any man. It was Sasuke. He was going to be with Sasuke for the fifteen years as far as he knew, and they were going to have four kids, and Naruto was going to be turned on by Sasuke being a dad…apparently.

_"Nothing bad can happen when you believe in the person you love. And don't say that you don't love Sasuke because I know that you do."_

"_But then there's Sasuke. He's going to be the only man in your life that you are going to let hold you. I promise you, Naruto, that if you open up to Sasuke…if you let him carry you, he will never put you down."_

Naruto sighed and pulled his head up, looking at the furniture that he and Sasuke took over three days to figure out how to set up. The truth was that he did love Sasuke. That's why he would kiss Sasuke back and cuddle up to him in bed or on the couch. Then there were all those times where Sasuke jerked him off, played with his nipples, and, now and then, gave him a blow job.

He pushed himself off the bed and began picking up the clothes from earlier. He honestly felt bad whenever Sasuke touched him so intimately. He loved how it felt, but he was too embarrassed and ashamed to return the favor. He couldn't count all the times he would walk in on Sasuke jerking off in the shower or bedroom and he would shout an apology before running out of the room.

He needed to return the favor to Sasuke, to make Sasuke feel good as well. He wanted Sasuke to squirm because of Naruto touching him, and he wanted him to whisper and moan and shout his name. He wanted to…maybe…take their relationship to the next level.

Naruto finished cleaning up the room, making the bed, and rearranging the baby furniture to his liking five minutes before the bedroom door opened and Kakashi walked in, followed by Sasuke. In Sasuke's arms was a bundle wrapped in a white blanket with faded blue stripes.

Naruto's breath hitched as Sasuke approached him calmly, his eyes focused on the thing in his arms rather than the other man. Finally, he stopped before Naruto and looked at him with a slight smile. Naruto blinked, his eyes wide, and quickly looked down at the baby in Sasuke's arms.

"Oh my god…" Naruto whispered. Soft-looking black hairs were scattered scarcely over the head, and his skin was a pale creamy color like Sasuke's though it was slightly pink due to him being a new born. Dark eyelashes cast small shadows over rosy red cheeks and pink lips were pressed together, making him look like he was pouting. "Sasuke, he's perfect."

"You should see his eyes." Sasuke said gently as Kakashi walked over to the window and pushed a button to close the blinds. The room got dim and Sasuke nudged the baby ever so slightly, it looked as though he hadn't even moved. "Hey…say hi to your daddy."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke for a brief second, his heart speeding up at the mere words Sasuke had said. His future self had been right; this side of Sasuke was extremely attractive. He returned his attention to the baby and gasped when half-opened blue eyes stared ahead.

"He has your eyes, Naruto." Sasuke murmured. "Isn't he beautiful?"

Naruto nodded dumbly, unsure of how to apply words in order to express how happy he was. Gods, when did he become such a sap? "Can I hold him?" Sasuke wordlessly handed him over and Naruto cradled the baby in his arms, rocking him gently. "He's so small…"

"We have to give him a name." Sasuke said, watching Naruto as he smiled down at their child. "I was thinking of naming him Kazuo, since he's the first born male."

Remembering what his future self had said, he glared at the Uchiha. "No way. He needs a more meaningful name. Like…" Naruto looked down at the baby boy who had his eyes closed again. "Like Genji." The older Naruto had been right, it did just come to him. "And his name will have the characters for 'beginning' and 'two'. Two beginnings," He looked up at Sasuke with a smile. "Because it's a new beginning for us, and a beginning for him." What Sasuke did next caught Naruto off guard.

Sasuke smiled warmly. Not a smirk and not a small smile; a full on close-mouthed smile that made his cheeks rise and his eyes narrow slightly.

It took Naruto's breath away and he found that he couldn't look away from Sasuke's face even after the smile went away.

* * *

><p>Everything happened exactly as the future Naruto had said. Sasuke and Naruto spent the entire day sitting on the bed, taking turns holding the sleeping Genji while they talked about his future. When it started to get dark, Genji became more aware and restless and Kakashi and Iruka showed up to take him downstairs to feed him.<p>

Naruto watched them leave from where he lay on the bed until the door closed behind them, and he turned to look at Sasuke. Every time he looked at Sasuke now, his heart would speed up. It was probably because of the smile Sasuke had given him, and because the man looked _so_ good holding a baby, like he was always meant to be a dad.

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto suddenly, taking the blond by surprise. "You were staring." He said with a smirk. When Naruto didn't say anything, Sasuke glanced down at his parted lips before leaning forward again. He was met halfway and he moaned into the kiss, rolling over so he was on top of Naruto.

_'Just don't think, Naruto.'_ He told himself. _'Let Sasuke touch you and roll with it…let Sasuke love you.'_ Naruto opened his mouth when an eager tongue pushed past his lips and he hesitantly pressed his tongue against Sasuke's. The two muscles slid together and the back of Naruto's face became heated when he felt Sasuke exhale out of his nose right before he began pressing harder against him.

Naruto grabbed at Sasuke's hair and tugged at it roughly, earning a roll of Sasuke's hips in return. He grunted in response and bucked his own hips, wanting to feel more. To his delight, Sasuke got the message and immediately began rubbing against him, adjusting his body over Naruto's so that most of his weight was put into his grinding.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped out, his entire being turning to goo at the sweet friction applied to his growing erection. Hands still holding on tightly to raven locks, he yanked Sasuke's head back down to his to kiss him sloppily. He caught Sasuke's bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it.

Sasuke moaned in appreciation and he moved to kiss Naruto on the cheek, and then the neck. He nipped gently at the skin, and then sucked vigorously on the same spot.

Naruto was reminded of what his older self had said and he turned his head and timidly licked the outer shell of Sasuke's ear. He bit back a laugh when Sasuke went completely still on top of him. Pulling Sasuke's head closer, he bit down on the edge of the ear and tugged slightly. Judging by the sharp intakes of breath Sasuke made, Naruto found where his favorite places were and he made sure to abuse them until Sasuke was a shaking, panting mess on top of him. "You like that?" He whispered huskily and he chuckled when Sasuke nodded eagerly. He moved to Sasuke's neck, right where the older Naruto had pointed to, and bit down.

"Shit!" Sasuke cried out and pulled away, covering the juncture of his neck and shoulder with his hand. His face was flushed and his hair was tousled due to Naruto having grabbed onto it. "Don't do that!"

Naruto stared at him with wide eyes. "Don't you like it?"

"Gods, I…it's…just don't do it anymore!" Sasuke sat back on his legs and glared off to the side of the bed.

Naruto sighed, and looked the Uchiha up and down, his eyes lingering on the obvious tent in his pants. Gulping, he gazed up at Sasuke's face. "Hey Sasuke…" When Sasuke looked down at him, he continued. "I was thinking that…maybe…we can do it tonight?"

Obsidian eyes widened and he leaned over Naruto's body once more. His face was contorted strangely, obviously trying to hide his excitement. "Are you sure?" he asked hurriedly.

Hesitating for a moment, Naruto nodded and suddenly found his head pushed back roughly as Sasuke kissed him deeply, licking the crease between Naruto's lips and being granted immediate access. Their tongues battled, twisting and pushing against each other furiously while hands grabbed at each other. Naruto tugged at Sasuke's shirt, which snapped open easily.

Sasuke shrugged out of the garment and pushed Naruto's shirt up his chest, breaking away from the kiss to pull it over his head and fling it elsewhere in the room before kissing him again.

Already used to Sasuke touching him like this over the past few months, Naruto didn't even pause when Sasuke began undoing his pants. He sighed against Sasuke's mouth when hands pulled down his pants and underwear, his erection springing free. "You too," he whispered, feeling bold in the heat of the moment. "Take your pants off too."

Sasuke grunted and pulled away, removing his socks, pants and briefs. He yanked Naruto's down the rest of the way, kicking them with his off the edge of the bed.

Naruto made sure not to look down at Sasuke's crotch in fear of losing his nerve. That didn't matter, however, when Sasuke pressed their pelvises together and grinded against him again. Naruto bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning at the feeling of Sasuke rubbing against him. "Fuck, Sasuke…that feels good."

Sasuke smirked at this and pulled back. "I'm going to start preparing you, okay?" He knew he was moving a bit fast, but damn it, he was so ready for this.

Naruto swallowed and nodded. He watched as Sasuke crawled over to the nightstand on Naruto's side of the bed and opened the drawer, pulling out a square shaped, plastic tube.

He didn't bother closing the drawer as he returned to his original spot between Naruto's legs. "I'm going to use lube on my fingers to stretch you, so-"

"Sasuke, I appreciate your concern and all, but you don't have to give me a play by play." Naruto said with a laugh, and then looked at Sasuke with a determined face. "I trust you."

Sasuke nodded and went to work, squirting some lubricant on his fingers. He silently urged Naruto to bend his knees and the smeared some lotion over his entrance. Naruto's breath hitched, but he said nothing so Sasuke continued. He slowly pushed his index finger inside, stopping at the first knuckle. Studying Naruto's features, he pushed it in further. The blond didn't seem pained, but perhaps annoyed by the foreign intrusion. Sasuke pumped that finger in and out until he met less resistance than when he started.

Adding another finger, Sasuke began a scissoring motion to stretch the hole. "Relax," he instructed.

"Mngh," Naruto grunted, but forced himself to comply with Sasuke's command. He kept his teeth grit as he was stretched, and fisted the sheets beneath him.

"I said to relax," Sasuke muttered.

"I am relaxing!" Naruto whined back. He glared down at Sasuke who stared back at him blankly. Sighing, he looked away and tried to will away all the tension in his body. He gasped when Sasuke suddenly grabbed his erection and leaned down to suck around the head. "Oh gods, Sasuke, that's not going to make me relax…" he groaned.

"It's not to make you relax; it's to take your mind off the pain." Sasuke said and went back to work with his mouth.

"Pain?" Naruto asked and then winced when a third finger was added inside him. "Ah…" Sasuke gave an extra hard suck and then took more of Naruto into his mouth. Naruto couldn't decide on whether to focus on the unbearable heat on his cock, or the stinging pain in his ass. They were both fighting for his attention and he felt at a loss.

Sasuke added a fourth finger, praising himself when Naruto didn't show any signs of noticing, too far gone in the blowjob he was receiving. He pumped his fingers in and out of Naruto's entrance, slowly at first, and then speeding up to match the bobbing of his head.

"Sasuke, I'm close." Naruto whispered, feeling the familiar signs of orgasm forming in the pit of his stomach.

Sasuke removed his fingers, and then put two back in. He felt around the inner walls of Naruto, his head never ceasing its movements.

"Oh shit!" Naruto cried out when Sasuke's fingers brushed over a particular spot inside him, making him see white. "Oh shit…"

Sasuke smirked around the dick in his mouth and began moving his fingers in a beckoning motion over Naruto's prostate while sucking vigorously.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Ahhh!" Naruto couldn't even warn his husband as he came, bucking into the sinful mouth around him. He groaned when he felt Sasuke swallowing around him, drinking down his seed greedily while still brushing against the overly sensitive prostate.

He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube, squirting more on his hand and smearing it over his entire length. He positioned himself at Naruto's entrance and stared deeply into half-lidded blue eyes. "This is going to hurt a little," he warned Naruto.

Naruto gulped down some air and tried to calm his racing heart. "That's…" he whispered. "It'll be okay…I love you Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened comically, but he quickly recomposed himself. "I love you too," he said. Naruto smiled at him and nodded. Sasuke took his still sensitive cock in his hand and pumped it to full hardness once more. Setting a steady rhythm with his hand, he slowly began to push inside Naruto's tight heat. He stopped when he was less than halfway inside and began jerking Naruto off faster, trying to get rid of the pained expression Naruto had on. When Naruto's face eased up, he began pushing in more and got the rest of the way in, up to the hilt, without any incident.

The feeling of Naruto tightening and relaxing around him experimentally was almost too much for Sasuke. Having slowed down his hand while entering the rest of the way, he sped up again. "Tell me when I can move," he said.

Naruto nodded, and minutes went by before Naruto suddenly wiggled his hips slightly and grunted at the feeling. "O-okay then…you can move, I guess."

Sasuke almost sighed in relief, and he gently pulled out an inch and pushed back in. He pulled out a little more each time and in a few minutes he was pulling almost all the way out.

Naruto felt like his lungs were screaming for air, he barely had any time to breathe between his moans of pleasure and hisses of pain. Sasuke was striking his prostate dead on with each deep thrust, making him cry out. However, every time he pulled out or pushed in, his anus felt like it was on fire even with the lubricant.

The hand on his cock wasn't as helpful in taking his mind off the pain as Sasuke's mouth had been, but he dealt with it. Eternity seemed to pass before the burning subsided and Naruto was engulfed in unadulterated bliss.

"Ah…ahh….Sasuke!" he cried out at a particularly good thrust.

Sasuke, reaching his limit quickly, began to make shallow thrusts, not once relieving the pressure on Naruto's prostate. He released Naruto's cock and leaned forward, kissing his husband passionately while never letting up on his driving hips.

Naruto circled a hand around his neglected member while the other tangled in Sasuke's dark locks, kissing back with just as much need.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke gasped out as he came, his thrusts losing their steady rhythm. He continued to move inside Naruto, riding out his orgasm.

Feeling Sasuke tense above him and hearing his name being called, Naruto was pushed over the edge and he sped up his hand, coming for the second time that night.

"Shit…" Sasuke whispered when Naruto clamped down around his spent member.

They stayed like that, Sasuke's forehead pressed against Naruto's shoulder, while they came down from their high. Finally, Sasuke pulled out with a grunt and crawled over the bed to lie next to Naruto. He heaved a sigh and placed his hands over his stomach and chest.

Sasuke swallowed thickly and turned to look at Naruto who was still trying to catch his breath. "Did you mean what you said?" he asked quietly.

Naruto gazed back at him and knew exactly what he meant by the earnest expression on Sasuke's face. "Yes…I do love you, Sasuke. Sorry, I've been…selfish…kind of…"

The Uchiha shook his head. "I never once thought you were being selfish. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I've forced all of this upon you."

Naruto smirked and looked ahead of him. "I know that I'm going to be happy with you, so I don't mind so much anymore." He began to play with his fingers and he lifted his head to look over at the empty baby crib. "Maybe we shouldn't have started this when we have a new born baby to take care of."

"'This'?" Sasuke inquired.

"You know…having sex."

"I know what you meant, idiot."

"Bastard."

Sasuke smirked. "It'll be fine." He combed his fingers through his hair, trying to look a bit more presentable. Glancing at Naruto, he narrowed his eyes. "How did you know about my ears and neck?"

Naruto laughed. "Let's just say a little bird told me…"

* * *

><p><strong> That's it for this chapter. More baby moments in the next…however many chapters this story is.<strong>

** Hooray for keeping up the one-chapter-a-day streak!**

**This is the longest chapter so far...the first lemon would be the longest chapter...**

**(wasting words here so there are exactly 5,300)  
><strong>


	10. No Time in the Future

**.:I Want To Get In Your Genes:.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: Ohmigoodness, you people. Everyone loves future Naruto, it's hilarious! And I'm glad you all liked baby Genji (and the 'lemonade').**

**Does anyone know the songs "Stay" and "Silver Lining" by Hurts? Because I can't help but feel that they're meant for Naruto and Sasuke. Go listen to them and agree with me, damn it (kidding, you don't have to if you don't want to)! I was listening to them while writing and couldn't help but get suspicious. I was like, "You're mocking me, aren't you?"**

**ONE MORE THING: I may or may not update tomorrow or the next day. MechaCon is this weekend so I'm actually going to need to sleep at night and be out all day. But I'll return to my daily updates afterwards!**

**Maybe I'll post another chapter today to make up for the day I'll be gone...  
><strong>

**I end one chapter with a lemon, I begin the next with another…**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapter** T**en

**N**o** T**ime** i**n** t**he** F**uture

"Sasuke…damn it, slow down!" Naruto said in a hushed voice. The sound of the sheets rustling as they hid his and Sasuke's lower halves seemed so loud in the quiet room, it was almost embarrassing.

"Sorry…" Sasuke whispered, leaning down to kiss Naruto apologetically. He started making shallow thrusts, grinding against Naruto's prostate relentlessly.

Naruto dug his nails into Sasuke's shoulders. "Shit…shit!" His voice squeaked to his embarrassment. "Sasuke! Stop! That's way too much!"

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's cock warningly and narrowed his eyes. "Be quiet," he hissed, not letting up on his thrusts.

"I can't! Slow down! Shit!"

"Naruto…"

"Ngh! Sasuke!"

Both men froze when a shrill baby's cry broke through the room.

"Damn it," Sasuke growled, pulling out and throwing the sheets off. He got out the bed and picked up his pajama bottoms off the floor, pulling them on quickly. He walked awkwardly over to the crib in the room and checked the screen on it to see what was wrong. All of Genji's vitals were normal, and he wasn't hungry or needing a change. Sasuke clicked his tongue and he lifted the six-month-old boy from his crib. "You were too loud. You woke him up." Sasuke informed his husband, leaning the baby against his chest and rubbing his back soothingly.

"_I_ woke him up? I told you to slow down!" Naruto gaped at the other man. Sasuke ignored him and he huffed, leaning back into the bed.

"Shh…shh, Genji, please stop crying." Sasuke said quietly, kissing the soft dark hair on his son's head. When Genji began to quiet down a bit, Sasuke stopped rubbing his back so he could adjust his erection. As soon as his hand was gone, Genji's wailing came back full force. "Shh, shh," Sasuke hushed him quickly. He began bouncing to try to get him to stop.

Naruto watched the scene before him as Sasuke walked back and forth in the light of the moon coming through the window. He bit his lip, getting turned on by the pacing, fatherly Uchiha. He pulled the sheets over his lap and began stroking himself. He closed his eyes, peeking at his husband every now and then to see what he was up to. "Ah…" he clapped a hand over his mouth as he came. He sighed happily and looked at Sasuke, flinching when the other man glared back at him.

"Really?" Sasuke hissed. "You're going to get yourself off while I take care of our son?"

"Well it was your turn to get him anyway." Naruto said quietly, still in the high of his orgasm. "You're a sexy dad." He smiled when Genji finally settled down.

Sasuke lowered the baby into his crib and returned to the bed, shedding off his pajama bottoms. He kneeled before Naruto and stared down at him expectantly, his dick standing up proudly. "Take care of it." He ordered, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Water off." Naruto said and slid open the door of the shower. He grabbed the towel that was laid over the toilet, rubbing it over him once. Once was all it took with these super absorbent towels. He wrapped it around his waist, something Sasuke always made fun of him for because apparently no one in the future did that, and opened the bathroom door. He paused and leaned against the threshold, smiling gently at the sight before him.<p>

Sasuke lay on his back on the bed, holding Genji up in the air above him. He lowered the baby down to his face and nuzzled his nose before pushing him back up. Genji giggled at each snuggle and then stopped, staring down at his father with wide blue eyes every time he was lifted back up in the air. When his face was nuzzled again, Genji squealed with joy, and then abruptly stopped when he was back in the air.

Naruto walked over to the bed and grinned at Sasuke who looked at him in slight surprise. Sasuke handed him the baby over his head and Naruto took Genji, cuddling him with a smile. "Hey there, Genji. Were you playing with daddy?"

"Guh!" Genji said in response, flailing his arms and looking back at Sasuke.

"Show _mommy_ what you learned today." Sasuke said with dark amusement, turning over on his stomach.

Genji suddenly looked back at Naruto and smiled widely, revealing his only tooth. He pointed at Naruto and laughed.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and looked back at Sasuke, balancing Genji on his hip. "I don't get it. And don't call me mommy."

"Buh!" Genji squealed, hugging onto Naruto's neck.

Sasuke smirked. "He knows you as mommy now."

"What?" Naruto squawked.

"Genji, where's daddy?" Sasuke asked suddenly and Genji leaned back, Naruto having to catch his head, and pointed at Sasuke.

"Guh!"

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Thanks a lot, Sasuke. As if I'm not emasculated enough when I have your dick inside me." He kissed Genji on his forehead and grabbed a flapping arm to avoid being hit. "Tell daddy that he's being mean." He murmured to the eight-month-old boy.

Sasuke smirked and reached forward, yanking Naruto's towel off.

"Sasuke, jeez," Naruto chided his husband, walking around the bed to put Genji in his play pen, making sure Sasuke was watching his backside the entire time. He set his son down and quickly went to find the selection screen so he could get dressed. He was going to work out in Sasuke's personal gym today.

"I talked to Sakura while you were in the shower," Sasuke said, moving to the edge of the bed so he could sit on it with his legs over the side.

Naruto glanced up at him from the screen, his finger resting on a blue shirt, but not confirming it. "And?" He went back to scrolling through the casual clothes.

"She agreed to carry another baby for us."

Naruto grinned and confirmed the outfit he put together. He set the controller on the night stand and then went to stand between Sasuke's legs. "Did you tell her that she didn't really have a choice because you already had her eggs fertilized?"

"I did, actually. And we'll be getting the results within a week." Sasuke said, cupping Naruto's face in his hands and kissing him.

As Naruto kissed back, he had to catch Sasuke's wrists to keep his hands from roaming too much. "Sasuke, same thing this time, too."

"Hm?" Sasuke asked, catching his lips again.

Naruto pulled back and looked at him pointedly. "Even if the results aren't what you want, you have to deal with it." Sasuke stiffened against him, and Naruto pulled away. "You _have_ to, Sasuke."

"Naruto, the whole point of doing this was to revive the blond hair gene." Sasuke said, sliding off the bed and walking past the other man. He opened the chute and tossed the packaged clothes to him.

Naruto caught it easily and glared at the raven-haired man. "What, so it's not enough to just have a family with me? You have to get something out of it too? Don't you love Genji for who he is?"

Sasuke's clenched his hands into fists at the accusations. "Of course I love him for who he is. He's my son. But I'm also thinking about future generations."

"That's not your responsibility!"

"I have made it my responsibility, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted back. He flinched when Genji began to cry due to his outburst. Swallowing, he went over to the baby and lifted him up, balancing him on his side. He watched Naruto get dressed before handing their son to him quietly. "I have to go to work. I'll be home the usual time." He turned and left the room without another word.

Naruto stared after him with wide eyes. This was serious, Sasuke was upset with him. Sasuke always kissed him before he left for work. Gritting his teeth, he looked down at Genji who had quieted down thanks to the Uchiha. He placed Genji back in his crib, knowing that it was his nap time right about now. "Well if he's going to be a prick then he can be a prick."

He began making the bed, starting on Sasuke's side and making sure to punch the pillow extra hard while fluffing it out. He was on his side when the door slid open and Naruto turned to see who came in. He narrowed his eyes at the man in the doorway. "Did you forget something, bastard?"

Sasuke sighed and crossed the room. He turned Naruto around and kissed him deeply.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth opening automatically when a tongue prodded his lips. He gasped when Sasuke suddenly lifted him up, holding him by the back of his thighs, forcing Naruto to wrap his arms around his neck.

Sasuke dropped him on the bed and crawled over him. Their lips connected again and Naruto grunted at how forceful the other man was being.

"Mmf! Sasuke! Wait!" he pushed Sasuke back and looked at him, breathing heavily. Looking down at his clothes he frowned and then returned to studying Sasuke's face. There was something different…his hair was a little longer, and his eyes weren't as dark as usual. "You're…not _my_ Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked and sat back. "At least you noticed. You're even more of an idiot later." He chuckled at the glare directed his way, but then looked off to the side at Genji's crib. "Ah, Genji. You were such a cute baby." He said, getting off the bed and going to pick up his son. "If only you had stayed that way."

Naruto sat up, straightening out his clothes, and turned to look at the taller Sasuke. "What happens to him?" he asked out of curiosity.

"He has my personality, unfortunately. These beautiful blue eyes go to waste on such a sour puss attitude." Sasuke nuzzled the baby who was looking annoyed because he had been about to go to sleep. "You read far too many books." He said to the baby and put him back in his crib. Returning his attention to Naruto, his expression became somber. "I just wanted to apologize for my shouting today." He said. "You see, today's my birthday, but I never told you, so I'm more annoyed at myself than anybody yet I'm taking it out on you."

Naruto's eyes widened. He almost felt like punching the Sasuke before him. "Why are you such an asshole?" he growled.

"Because it's what I'm good at." Sasuke smirked. "And you've told me yourself that you _love_ how much of an asshole I am."

Naruto's face reddened and he looked down at the bed. Future Sasuke was definitely different; he was more playful and forward. And Naruto couldn't help but think that it was no wonder he stayed with the Uchiha for so long. He was going to become _this_ and Naruto actually liked it.

"Want to know what you're going to give me for my birthday?" Sasuke drawled.

"Yes please, because I currently have no idea what to get you." Naruto said with an awkward laugh.

"Well, for starters," Sasuke said, moving to sit on the bed with Naruto. "You're going to make me a cake. It's going to suck, but that's okay, because you made it for me and I love it anyway. Not like I'm going to tell you that." He suddenly turned and pounced on Naruto, pinning him to the bed. "Then, after some wine that you will find while snooping around in the kitchen, we're going to hand Genji over to Iruka and Kakashi, and you're going to ride me all night long until you can't move. Then I'm going to do you one more time before we both pass out from exhaustion." He leaned down to kiss Naruto but was met with a hand instead.

Naruto pushed the older Sasuke off of him and sat back up. "Like hell I'm going to ride you! God, you are so full of it."

"I'm just telling you how I remember it." Sasuke said with a chuckle. He became serious and sat up straight. "Don't worry about the eggs. Even if they weren't blond, I wasn't going to get rid of them."

Blue eyes widened and he turned to his husband's future self. "So they are blond?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Wait..._they_?"

Sasuke smirked. "Twins."

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed, looking off to the side. Of course they were going to have twins. At least Sasuke would get what he wanted…twice.

"I need to get going. It's my birthday in my time as well and you promised that I could do whatever I wanted to you, not including getting you a tattoo because apparently one is enough." Sasuke said with a smirk, rolling off the bed.

"You made me get a tattoo?" Naruto cried, his voice raising an octave.

Sasuke's smirk only widened. "You like it. Besides, it's sexy." He walked over to the door.

"Who's Akane?" Naruto blurted out, remembering what his future self had said eight months ago.

The older Uchiha stilled and he turned, wide eyes, to look at Naruto. "How the hell do you know about that name?"

"I…uh…my future self accidently blurted it out once…" he said nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke sighed and pressed a face into his palm, shaking his head. "Akane is our youngest daughter." He smiled gently and pulled his hand away from his head. "She's beautiful, Naruto. She looks like your mom." His smiled faded and he quickly exited the room.

Naruto stared after him dumbly before frowning. "The future us need to come visit when they're not in a rush for time. I mean, seriously, what are we doing, coming to check on ourselves to pass the time? That's so stupid."

He slid off the bed and turned around, seeing that it was messed up all over again. "Still such a bastard…"

* * *

><p>Sasuke opened the front door of his house and stepped inside. He unbuttoned the tie around his neck and wound it around his hand as he walked into the den. "Naruto, I'm home," he called as he passed the second floor balcony. When he didn't receive an answer, he assumed the other man was still mad at him because of earlier. Entering the kitchen, he went straight to the fridge and slid it open. He grabbed a metallic bottle of bear and turned around only to freeze in place.<p>

"Happy birthday, Sasuke," Naruto said with a weak smile, embarrassed by his outward appearance. He had told Kakashi that he wanted to make Sasuke's cake by himself, but he didn't know he was going to turn out so badly. The cake was lopsided, mostly due to the fact that he had somehow burned half of the bottom layer and now the top layer was hanging off the side. The butter cream frosting was hard to put on, and the thin, red icing he had used to write HAPPY BIRTHDAY with felt like it was stale.

He stepped in front of the cake on the table and combed his fingers through his hair, unknowing putting even more flour in it. "I thought that, maybe, we could open a bottle of wine that I found and celebrate the day you were brought into this world."

Sasuke peered past Naruto to see the disaster of a cake and raised an eyebrow. "Who told you?"

"You did," Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke licked his lips, unable to help but think that Naruto looked delectable at the moment. His concentration was disrupted when Genji shoved his bottle off the edge of his high chair, laughing at the sound it made when it hit the floor.

While Naruto tended to their son, Sasuke approached the cake and broke off a piece, only to have it crumble in his hold. "Naruto, what is this?"

"Ah, don't touch it!" Naruto whined, settling Genji on his hip. "I swear to gods, Sasuke, it growled at me."

Sasuke smirked. "Only you…" he muttered. He approached his husband and kissed him greedily; tasting the butter cream frosting that Naruto had snuck while making the cake. "Thank you."

The two men sat at the table, drinking wine and avoiding the cake. Naruto told Sasuke about his future self visiting him and the Uchiha frowned.

"I've never been visited by the future Naruto…" he said, trying not to pout. He wanted to see what Naruto looked like in the later years.

Naruto pulled Genji's hand back when the baby reached for the cake before him. "Maybe I will one day. I'll make a mental note of it now and we'll see if you're ever visited." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back while bracing Genji on his lap with his hands on the baby's torso. "Naruto, remember to visit Sasuke at some point because he's a jealous brat."

Sasuke scoffed and leaned over, stopping Genji's wandering hands while Naruto was occupied being an idiot.

Naruto looked at him with a dark blush. "A-actually, there's more to tonight then just fail cake and wine."

"Oh?" Sasuke said, halting Genji again, this time keeping both of the boy's tiny hands in one of his own.

"Y-yeah…" Naruto looked off to the side, willing away his blush. "We should ask Kakashi and Iruka to watch Genji while I give you your birthday present…"

The raven-haired man smirked. "That sounds good."

Just as the future Sasuke had said, Naruto was on top of Sasuke for two rounds before he became exhausted, and then he let Sasuke take him one more time before falling asleep in the early morning hours.

The last conscious thought in Sasuke's mind was that he was going to have to remember to go back in time and tell Naruto to do this on his birthday one day.

* * *

><p><strong>Bah, lame chapter is lame!<strong>

**Can you tell how lazy I was through this? I kept getting distracted, and in the middle of writing I got another fanfic idea and began writing **_**that**_**. But at least I got this done, right? And fatherly Sasuke is adorable!**

**Okay, I'm off to bed.**

**I'll look for mistakes later.**


	11. Congratulations Mr and Mr Uchiha

**.:I Want To Get In Your Genes:.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: My friends made sure I went to bed early, so I never got another chapter done (that might also be partially because I wrote the other story, 'When It Rains,' instead of working on the chapter).**

**But ohmigoodness, my dear readers, MechaCon was fucking fabulous! There was this awesome Celty cosplayer who danced with me at the rave, and I got Naruto and Sasuke plushies (and later got an Itachi from someone else's grab bag, but he's smaller than Naruto and Sasuke…)! And the cosplay contest was taken over by Darth Vader and Stormtroopers!**

**Sorry I didn't get the chapter done, but better late than never, right?**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapter** E**leven

**C**ongratulations** M**r.** a**nd** M**r.** U**chiha

"No way, Sasuke." Haruno Sakura growled, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "No way, no way, _no way_!"

"Sakura, please don't be stubborn. You said you would do it." Sasuke said, following the young woman as she paced about the room. Naruto sat in a chair in the den, bouncing Genji on his knees while he watched the scene before him. "Besides, how hard can it be?"

Sakura stopped suddenly and glared at the raven-haired man, and Naruto winced. "How hard can it be? Have you ever been pregnant Sasuke? Have you ever given birth? No! You haven't! It's bad enough carrying one baby, which is what I agreed on. But _two_?"

It was Sasuke's turn to glare. "Sakura, they _both_ hold blond genes. This will be the regeneration we've been working so hard for. And it'll be a girl and a boy. Think of how this can impact the human gene pool."

Sakura looked as though she were actually considering it, so Naruto decided to pitch in. "Genji, wouldn't you love to have a little brother and sister?" he asked the infant, bending forward to look into his face.

"Bwuah!" The baby boy cheered, Naruto raising his arms up in a victory pose.

Sakura looked at the infant and smiled. She walked over and knelt down before Naruto, poking the baby's nose. "If you want a brother and sister, Genji, then auntie will give them to you."

"Auntie my ass…" Sasuke muttered.

Sakura and Naruto glared at him.

He put up his hands defensively. "Okay, sorry. So we're in agreement? You'll carry both the babies?"

Sakura sighed and nodded. "But this is it, Sasuke. Don't ever ask me to do this ever again." She turned her attention back to Genji, smiling when he grabbed her finger and held it tightly.

Sasuke sighed in relief and looked at Naruto, smiling gently.

Naruto smiled back, not exactly because he was thrilled that Sakura had agreed to carry the twins, but because his husband was actually smiling. Sasuke seemed so happy lately, and it was much nicer in the house than when he first arrived in the future eight months ago.

Before, Naruto saw this place as a tomb, or a cage. Now that he knew how to work everything, he was able to move around freely and get things done. Of course, he mostly spent his days taking care of Genji while Sasuke was gone. And when Sasuke got home, they would have dinner as a family before passing Genji over to Kakashi and Iruka for a couple of hours or putting the baby down to sleep, and then revel in each others company for almost the entire night. It was a seemingly tedious pattern, but one that Naruto was satisfied with for now.

"I'm going to get something to drink," Sasuke announced. "Anybody want anything?"

"I'll take some tea, thanks." Sakura said with a smile, not looking away from the baby.

Naruto handed Genji to Sakura and he stood up, following Sasuke into the kitchen and kissing him deeply.

When Naruto pulled back, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What was that for?"

"For being a bastard," Naruto muttered, leaning in to kiss him again.

Sasuke smirked and moved away. "I should be a bastard more often, then." He reached his hands down and grabbed Naruto's rear with both hands, earning a glare in return. Someone cleared their throat, catching both men's attention.

"Uchiha-sama, the Hyuugas will be here soon." Kakashi said from where he stood in the entry way, looking pointedly at his employers hands.

Sasuke was about to tell Kakashi to go away when he was slapped across the face.

"Honestly, we can't have a touching moment without your horny attitude getting in the way." Naruto huffed, brushing past Kakashi as he left the kitchen.

Sasuke stared after him. "What just happened?"

"You were slapped by your wife." Kakashi snickered.

"He confuses me, sometimes." The Uchiha sighed, rubbing his temples.

Kakashi walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out two beers for him and Iruka. "Don't worry, Naruto was just embarrassed that I caught you two getting dirty in the kitchen."

"Getting dirty…" Sasuke muttered.

"Touching each other inappropriately," Kakashi deadpanned.

"Yeah, I got it the first time, thanks." Sasuke hissed. Seriously, why did people feel the need to explain these things to him? He wasn't stupid.

* * *

><p>"I see he didn't turn out blond," Hyuuga Neji said as though he were amused. On his left, his cousin Hinata cradled a pale baby boy with bright red hair, his eyes squeezed shut as he slept. On his left, Gaara stared at the baby as though he was concerned by the mere fact that someone else was holding his son.<p>

Sitting on the couch across from them, Naruto held Genji against his chest protectively, offended by how pleased Neji seemed by the fact Genji hadn't turned out exactly as Sasuke had been hoping. He glanced at Sasuke who seemed cool and composed, leaning against the back of the couch with his right arm resting over the back behind Naruto.

"I'm glad that Takehiko has the red head gene." Sasuke said, nodding to the baby. "Sakura has actually agreed to carry the twin eggs we have waiting in a lab. They're both carrying the blond gene."

Neji's eyes narrowed slightly and Naruto realized what was going on here. These two were in a competition. They were seeing who could produce the best heirs and restore the gene pool.

Sasuke could sense Naruto getting tense next to him. Now what was the problem?

"Is that so wise, Uchiha?" Neji asked. "To have so many children, that will cause complications later on."

"I assure it won't." Sasuke said defensively.

"What do you mean by complications?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him sharply, but he ignored it, keeping his gaze on the Hyuuga. Neji also looked surprised by Naruto's question, as if he expected the "wife" of the relationship to be quiet and obedient.

"I mean having too many heirs will make Sasuke have to split his business for their inheritance." Neji said, his lucid eyes narrowing. "Takehiko is to be the only one to receive the Hyuuga business because he has no other siblings."

Naruto glared at the brunette. "Who cares about inheritance? We're having a family because we want to! Who the hell do you think you are?" He stood up, hugging Genji even tighter, and glared at the man. "You have no right to pass any kind of judgment on others! You're just a selfish prick who probably scrapped tons of eggs until you got one with red hair! What does it matter if someone's inheritance has to be split?"

Gaara suddenly stood up, silencing Naruto. "What do you know? You don't understand anything. And you never will." He left the room without another word, and Naruto couldn't help but think that what he said was rather anticlimactic.

Neji excused himself, and Hinata followed him closely, bowing to Sasuke and Naruto out of respect. The front door closed behind them and everything went quiet.

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered, rubbing a hand over his face.

"You know what I said was true." Naruto said, feeling slightly guilty. "I'm going to bed," he said with a sigh.

"At four in the afternoon?"

"I'm tired, and so is Genji."

"Naruto," Sasuke said, following his husband to the stairs. "You can't run away from this."

"I'm not running away," Naruto called back, stepping onto the second floor from the platform.

Sasuke tapped the banister to call down the platform.

Naruto tapped his end of it to keep it from going down.

Sasuke tapped it again, frowning.

Naruto did the same.

"Stop that!"

Genji began wailing against Naruto's chest at his father's shout. "Oh, poor baby…" Naruto hushed the infant, patting him on the back. "Did mean daddy scare you?" He went into the bedroom, Sasuke coming in after him a minute later.

"You shouldn't have said that to Neji. He's a powerful man, Naruto. You had no right to." Sasuke said calmly as Naruto put Genji down in his crib.

"He was being a douche. What does he know about anything?" Naruto picked his pajama pants up off the floor from where they had been tossed that morning. He shed his clothes and put them on. Crawling on to the bed, he reached for the drawer to get the remote for the TV, but Sasuke caught his wrist.

Glaring at the blond, he said, "Don't be difficult about this."

Naruto glared back just as hard. "Make me." In retrospect, maybe he shouldn't have phrased it like that.

* * *

><p>"Will you behave now?" Sasuke asked in a dark, husky voice that Naruto thought should be illegal.<p>

"Fuck…yes! Please, Sasuke, take it off…" He cried out when the hot mouth returned to his member, swallowing around it. "Please!"

Sasuke knew that one day the cock ring he got from Kakashi as a gag gift would come in handy. He sucked hard, his cheeks hollowing. He pulled back again, making a popping sound, and licked his lips. "Will you apologize to Neji?" He grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin of the head.

"Yes!" Naruto squeaked. "Yes! I'll apologize! I'm sorry! I was out of line!"

"Apologize to _him_, Naruto. Not me." Sasuke's tongue laved over the velvet skin.

"Okay!" Naruto gasped. "Get him on the phone, whatever! I'll apologize!"

Sasuke sat up and pulled out his phone. "Good idea, I'll call him now."

Naruto's already flushed face turned redder. "No! Not right now!"

After dialing a number quickly, he put the phone to his ear. "Neji, it's me. No…no…look, Naruto wants to apologize for his outburst today. Yes, here he is." Sasuke shoved the phone into Naruto's face.

Naruto grabbed it with shaky hands and held the phone to his ear. "H-hello…?"

"_I'm waiting,"_ Hyuuga Neji's calm voice said on the other line.

"I – ah! Sasuke!" Naruto grit his teeth when Sasuke began sucking on him again. He bucked his hips, and the raven allowed him to fuck his mouth. "I – I'm sorry! I'm sorry about what – ah – what I said! Mmm, fu- uh…I was out of line! Excuse me!" He threw the phone at Sasuke's head, who pulled off and picked it up.

"Did you get all that?" Sasuke asked with a smirk as he unsnapped the cock ring and pulled it off.

"_Yes, though I don't I appreciate you pulling me into your sex games, Uchiha." _Neji sighed.

Sasuke chuckled as he jerked Naruto to completion, making sure Neji caught the blond's cry of release. "Now that everything is in order, I'm going to hang up."

"_Wait, Sasuke."_

Sasuke frowned, wanting to go further with Naruto now that he was in the mood. "What?" he asked, annoyance obvious in his voice.

"_Are you sure you want to have more children?"_

Naruto let out a soft moan as he looked at Sasuke. He felt so good now that he had come. He rolled over onto his stomach, lifting his hips to adjust himself before settling down.

"Yes, I'm sure." Sasuke said sharply. "Goodbye, Neji."

Naruto waited patiently for Sasuke to settle down next to him, and he leaned back against the Uchiha's chest. "I hate you, bastard." He said with a smile, earning himself a kiss.

A baby crying caught both their attention and Sasuke cussed. "I forgot I put Genji in the hall." He got off the bed and opened the door, pulling the playpen with the baby inside back into the room.

"You didn't have to put him out there." Naruto said quietly. "He won't remember anything at this young age."

"I didn't want to do that to you while he was in the room. Having sex is one thing, but playing with you until you're a crying mess of goo is another." Sasuke placed the pen back to where it normally sat and picked Genji up, kissing him on the forehead.

"Let me kiss him goodnight!" Naruto said quickly when Sasuke was about to put him back in the crib. Sasuke brought the baby over to the bed and Naruto kissed him on the head and nuzzled his face. "I love you, Genji. And so does your daddy. We love you very, very much."

Sasuke smiled briefly and put the baby in the crib. He retuned to the bed, pushing his husband over so he had his usual spot. "Lights off." The bedroom went dark.

"Sasuke take off your pants. You're going to wrinkle them." Naruto said in a tired voice.

Sasuke smirked before doing as he was told. He pressed his naked body against Naruto's and kissed the tan neck. "Do you love me too?"

Naruto chuckled. " Psh, no…ow! Bastard! Yes, I love you! Geez!"

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out when the Uchiha came in through the front door. "Look!"<p>

Sasuke looked at his husband in panic. "What?"

"Careful, don't step on him!"

Sasuke looked down at where he was walking to see Genji wobbling towards him on his own two feet. Smiling, he squatted down to greet the nine-month-old baby and lifted him up in the air. "Look at you. Walking all by yourself." He hugged the baby, pretending to bit his neck while make noises, making his son squeal and laugh. "I'm home," he said offhandedly, walking over to Naruto and kissing him.

"Welcome back," Naruto said after they broke apart, and then leaned in to kiss him again. He took Genji from the other man and set him down. "Let's show daddy how fast you are, okay Genji?"

* * *

><p>"Already?" Naruto asked in panic while Sasuke got dressed. "It's only been six months!"<p>

"She went into labor. There's nothing we can do about it." Sasuke said, rushing around the room. He was having a sense of déjà vu from when Genji was born, but this was much more urgent. "That happens a lot with twins these days. They're born premature."

"Will they be okay?" Naruto asked, worried.

Sasuke shrugged on a shirt and fixed the collar. "They'll be fine. They're ours, after all."

Naruto smiled weakly, not convinced. "Yeah…oh! Remember their names!"

"Right. The boy will be Natsuchi, and the girl will be Hiroki. I got it." Sasuke said quickly.

"No, Sasuke! Natsuchi is the girl and Hiroki is the boy!"

"I've got it, Naruto." Sasuke said, and he kissed his husband. "Don't worry. They'll be fine." With that, he rushed out of the room.

Naruto paced around the room for over two hours before Kakashi came into the room with his cell phone, extending it to Naruto. Judging by Kakashi's expression, something wasn't right. He quickly snatched up the phone. "Hello? Sasuke?" He said quickly.

"_Naruto, I'll be home in a few minutes with Hiroki."_ Sasuke said on the other end.

"What? What's wrong with Natsuchi?" Naruto asked.

"_The doctor said she's having a hard time breathing on her own, so they're keeping her at the hospital. Don't worry; they said she'll be okay."_

"I am going to worry! How did this happen?" He looked at Kakashi who was staring at the floor with a guilty gaze.

"_Calm down. This is supposed to be common amongst premature infants."_

Naruto ran his hand through his hair and began pacing around the room again. Kakashi suggested that he sit down, but he ignored the gray-hired man. Finally, he sighed and willed his beating heart to slow down. "Is…is Sakura okay?"

"_She's fine, she's resting. It took a lot out of her, but she was very strong all the way through. She kept apologizing for Natsuchi's condition. She's really worried."_

Naruto nodded to no one in particular. "Right…no, tell her not to worry. She's amazing to do this for us. Tell her I said thank you."

"_Already did."_

He smiled. "Of course…okay then, hurry home with Hiroki. Genji and I will be waiting for you two." He hung up the phone and handed it back to Kakashi.

"You shouldn't worry too much," Kakashi said as he put the mobile device in his pocket. "It's nothing too serious. She'll probably be able to come home within the week."

Naruto only nodded. He walked out of the bedroom and across the hall to where they moved Genji and all his furniture to make room for the twins. He moved over to the crib where the baby boy was just waking up. Naruto smiled as he remembered what his future self had said. They had four kids, two of them being twins. Natsuchi was going to be fine.

He lifted Genji out of the crib and returned to the bedroom where he lay down on the bed with him, humming quietly as he waited for Sasuke to return. When Genji began to squirm against him, he made a nest in the covers with a pillow on each side as a barrier and watched him. He didn't realize he was chewing on his bottom lip until the bedroom door opened and Sasuke walked in with a sniffling baby.

Naruto released his lip from between his teeth and quickly but carefully got off the bed.

"He hasn't stopped crying since we left the hospital…" Sasuke said as he handed their new born son to Naruto. "It's like he knows that he left without his sister."

Naruto looked down at the baby sympathetically. Hiroki's blond hair was barely noticeable, and his face was frowning as he whimpered. "Shh, it's okay. Natsuchi will be home soon. Please don't cry…" Naruto's bottom lip quivered as he felt tears of his own form.

Sasuke pulled hi husband into a hug, careful not to crush the baby between their chests. "She'll be fine, Naruto. Please don't cry."

"I know, but I can't help but feel sad for Hiroki…" Naruto whined. "He misses his sister."

The Uchiha nodded as he rubbed Naruto's back soothingly. He looked at Genji on the bed, blue eyes staring back him as if they knew what was going on. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter would have probably been much longer and much, MUCH better if Tumblr wasn't so distracting! GAH! TUMBLR!<strong>

**Oh, I went bowling and won a 40" LCD HDTV in a raffle. I don't know what I'm going to do with it...  
><strong>


	12. At the Beginning with You

**.:I Want To Get In Your Genes:.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: Someone wanted Neji and Gaara's story, but I really wanted them to be background characters…so I gave in.**

**This…was supposed to be done a lot sooner, but I got distracted by Tumblr, and Izaya and Shizuo desktop buddies (seriously, they're crawling around my screen and it's so cute).**

**Sorry this took so long. I was having trouble uploading documents on .  
><strong>

**THIS IS A SHORT, LAME CHAPTER BECAUSE IT'S MERELY A FILLER.**

* * *

><p><strong> C<strong>hapter** T**welve

**A**t **t**he** B**eginning** w**ith** Y**ou

_December 31, 1984, 11:59:57_

"3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Sabaku Gaara's eyes widened as he was roughly spun around and lips connected with his. _'Who the hell does this asshole think he is?' _He thought, unsure of who was kissing them due to them being too close that he was cross-eyed. He contemplated crushing the champagne glass in his hand and stabbing the man in the neck with it, but he wasn't willing to risk the personal injury. Not for a kiss. Now, if the guy tried anything else…

The man pulled away and Gaara made a fist, ready to punch the ever living shit out of him, when an extra bright firework lit the sky, giving him a clear view of the man before him. Long, dark chocolate brown hair, pale skin, lucid eyes…he was unusual looking that was for sure. And he was tall, but that was probably because of the tight-fitting turtleneck he was wearing. Gaara always thought that turtlenecks made people look taller.

"Hello," the man said with a smirk. "I'm Hyuuga Neji."

Gaara looked around, wondering if he was on Candid Camera or something. Finally, he realized that this jerk off was actually talking to him genuinely. After kissing him no less. Not to mention that he introduced himself as though his name was big shit. "I've never heard of you."

The man frowned. "I don't expect you to have. Look, this might seem out of the blue, but I'd like to take you out to dinner tomorrow."

Gaara stared at him incredulously. "I don't think so," he retorted and turned away. The man grabbed onto him, and tugged him back.

"I'm sorry, but I won't take no for an answer." Neji said darkly in his ear, making Gaara shudder.

Gods, how he loved to be dominated. It was as if this man knew the exact way to get to him. The way he seemed so stern, and the hand holding him so tightly he was beginning to lose circulation…no, no. He couldn't give in to this man. "Let go of me."

"I will if you agree to join me tomorrow night at the Village Inn. Eight o'clock, ask for the Hyuuga reservation." He twisted his grip around the arm, making the red head wince.

"_Okay_!" Gaara cried out, feeling aroused by the situation at hand. "Okay…now let me go." The hand released him and Gaara shoved through the crowd of people on the rooftop, getting as far away as possible from the man.

"Gaara, there you are!"

Gaara almost ran for it, but then distinguished the voice as his brother's, and he let out a shuddering breath. Turning slowly, he looked at Kankuro pointedly. "Yes?"

"Where've you been, little bro? You've been MIA the whole party." The brunette asked with a grin.

"I've been trying to be invisible…it didn't work." Gaara said.

Kankuro looked at him weirdly, but shook his head. "Well go out there and dance!"

"I was just asked out on a date," Gaara said, Kankuro leaning in to hear him over the music.

"What?"

"By a man."

"_What_."

Gaara sighed and put a hand over his arm where Neji had twisted it. "I'm going home,"

Kankuro walked after his brother as the red head moved to the door. "Are you all right? Want me to beat the shit out of the guy?"

"It's fine, Kankuro. Please." He opened the door and closed it before his brother could enter the stairwell with him. He was halfway down the stairs when he caught the scent of smoke. Looking over the banister, he stiffened at the sight of Neji. He thought about going back up to the party, but then Kankuro would just bother him to no end, so he straightened his back and continued with renewed confidence. He stuck his hands in his jeans pockets and plodded down the steps.

When he got to the level where Neji was smoking, the man blew smoke in his face and smirked. "See you tomorrow night."

Gaara didn't say anything, because as far as he was concerned, he _wasn't_ going to see him ever again.

* * *

><p><em>January 8, 1984<em>

"Are you cutting up the soles of your shoes?" Temari asked, raising an eyebrow at her brother who was sitting in the windowsill of his bedroom.

Gaara looked over and pointed the opened scissors in his hand at her. "Nothing escapes you," he said and went back to putting slits into the soles of his converse.

"Can I ask why?"

"Traction,"

Temari took a sip of her bottle soda and wiped the back of her hand over her mouth. "I was thinking I could use you as an excuse not to go out with this guy who asked me out last night."

Gaara stiffened and he looked at his sister. He had completely forgotten about that Neji guy until now. Oh well, it no longer mattered. A week had passed so the guy was probably long gone by now. "What about that Shikamaru guy? Has he asked you out recently?"

Temari walked into his room and collapsed backwards onto his bed. "Oh-my-_god_, no! He hasn't! I mean, should I try calling him now? Or should I continue waiting?"

"You should march over there and tell him to get off his lazy ass, missy."

"Please stop mocking me."

"I'm not mocking you."

"Yes you are."

"Well, only a little." Gaara tossed his scissors onto the desk and put his shoe back. He got off the windowsill and tested his shoes out on the wooden floor. "Good enough," he muttered.

Temari sat up and watched her brother gather his wallet from atop his dresser, along with some spare change. "Where are you going?"

"The new volume of _Dragon Ball_ came out today. I'm going to go buy it." Gaara combed his fingers through his hair and then admired his tattoo in the mirror.

Temari took another swig of her drink. "Aren't you a little old for manga?" She asked after suppressing a belch.

"Never too old for manga," Gaara said, grabbing his Walkman and making sure that his Loudness cassette was in there.

"Be home for eight, okay?"

Gaara nodded and he put his headphones on before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Gaara checked his watch and clicked his tongue when he saw that it was ten minutes past eight. Temari was going to kill him. She probably worked hard to make a dinner for him and Kankuro and he wasn't there to eat with them. Coming across an alley, he didn't think twice about taking it, needing to get on the other side of the block any way.<p>

Turning in, he checked the contents of his bag before getting a whiff of cigarette smoke. Looking up, he froze at the sight of a tall, dark figure leaning against the wall on his right. The cigarette end flared as the man inhaled, and he could barely see the smoke as the man blew out.

"I don't like being stood up, Sabaku."

Gaara grit his teeth and looked down at his feet. He had a feeling it was the Hyuuga; he could practically sense it. "So you caught me." Neji let out a low laugh that made Gaara's heart shudder. And, oddly enough, he was slightly aroused by the situation. He knew he was fucked up in the head; he was taking pills for a reason. So the fact that he was finding this exciting wasn't very surprising.

"You like playing these games." Neji stated, flicking his cigarette at the wall across from him, stepping on it when it landed.

Gaara stepped to the side when Neji approached him, pressing himself against the wall. "Yeah, I do. Though, to tell you the truth, I honestly forgot about dinner. And you kind of freak me out. How do you even know my name?"

Neji put an arm on the wall next to Gaara's head and smirked, though it couldn't be seen. "The same way I know that you're a freshman in college, and that you like manga, and you love to be dominated by your partner." Gaara made a movement to jump to the right, but Neji grabbed his wrist, squeezing it so tightly that Gaara dropped his bag. He forced the young man to turn and face the wall. His other hand went straight for his pants, unzipping them and pulling out the semi hard member. "Heh, you're kind of sick if you get turned on by this kind of stuff."

Gaara hissed when the side of his face pressed painfully against the rough brick wall. "I thought you were stalking me. You should know this." Neji kissed him on his temple and he squeezed his eyes shut tight, bucking his hips into the hand around his cock.

"So impatient," The taller man muttered, and he began massaging the organ in his hand, twisting and flicking his wrist in different patterns. "Why you like this sort of thing I'll never know."

"Heh…" Gaara bit his bottom lip when Neji pressed his thumb against his slit. "You talk like you've known me forever."

Neji sighed and sped up his hand. He was going to get annoyed when he had to explain everything.

* * *

><p><em>May 4, 1986<em>

"Gods, Neji, you're still going on about that?" Gaara hissed, getting up from the bed.

"You still think I'm lying." Neji glared at the red head as he got dressed. He sat up as well, not bothering to cover himself up in front of the red head.

Gaara let out an aggravated sigh as he pulled a shirt on over his head. "You've been going on about being from the future for two years now. I'm sick of hearing it. It was funny at first, but now it's annoying, so cut it out."

"I can prove it to you." Neji said quickly.

"Yeah, whatever," Gaara looked at him, and sighed yet again. "You know how we have this weird telepathic thing going on?"

Neji nodded. "That's because we're soul mates. We've been brought together by fate. You were always there, ready for me to take you away."

Gaara scoffed. "Yeah, whatever. Well, I can tell that you're not lying to me. But I think that, maybe, you need some help, okay?"

Neji glared at him. "And you don't?"

"Where do you think I'm going, dickweed? I'm heading to my psychiatrist now."

They looked at each other for a few minutes, making a silent connection. Most of the time they didn't need to speak with their words, but they always practiced doing so for when they were around other people. Gaara was the first to look away, which meant that Neji had won this time.

"If you can prove it to me, then show me when I come home. Take me to the future." He gathered his wallet and Walkman and headed to the door of the studio apartment they shared. "I'll see you at dinner."

Neji lay back in the bed and fiddled with his fingers. "He still doesn't believe me…"

* * *

><p><em>June 16, 3013<em>

A baby was crying and someone was tapping him on the back. Yep, Gaara was annoyed. "For fuck's sake, _what_ Neji?"

"Go see what Takehiko wants," the Hyuuga groaned, turning over on his side now that he had Gaara's attention.

"No, you go see him. My ass hurts." Gaara buried his face in the pillow.

Neji smirked tiredly and turned back over. He pated the red head's rear through the thin sheet of the bed before pushing on it slightly. "I have to get up for work in two hours. Please go do this for me."

Gaara pretended to ignore him, but then his head began to fill with the pleas of the Hyuuga so he sighed and sat up. "You're an asshole and I hope you get eaten by sharks."

"What the hell are sharks?" Neji asked, not opening his eyes even though he wanted to watch Gaara's naked backside.

Lifting Takehiko from his crib, Gaara nuzzled the baby. The double bedroom doors slid open and Hinata blushed at the sight of Gaara, turning away instantly.

"I-I'm sorry! T-the monitor said T-Takehiko-kun was crying, s-so I came to see…" she babbled, covering his face with her hands.

Gaara glared at the girl. Who the hell did she think she was? Just because she carried the baby, that didn't mean she had any right to barge in whenever he was crying. "I can take care of my son myself, thank you." Gaara snapped at her.

"R-right! Excuse me!" The doors slid shut behind her.

"Little bitch…"

"Gaara."

Said man turned to look at Neji, but the man was lying on his stomach. He knew what he had done wrong though, but that didn't mean he was going to apologize. He held Takehiko till the fell asleep, and then put him back in his crib. Getting back into the bed, he winced at the pain that shot up his back. He ended up rolling onto it the rest of the way and sighing in relief.

"Don't forget we're meeting the Uchihas later today…" Neji muttered.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. That stupid blond…he was not looking forward to meeting with that idiot again. There was just no love between them. They didn't have any connection. Not like he and Neji had. Though, he wouldn't call it love…they never once said that word to each other. But they cared for each other deeply, and that was good enough.

Besides…the sex was great.

* * *

><p><strong>And ending lame chapter here. Because lame chapters need to end so we can get back to the main couple. I honestly meant it when I said that Neji and Gaara were BG characters in this. They weren't supposed to have a story, and they still kind of don't. This chapter was kinda bullshitted...sorry. But at least now you know how they met.<br>**

**Ohmigoodness, I could not concentrate on this AT ALL! I ended up watching two movies, a random episode of Naruto, played around with my new desktop buddies, and spent hours on Tumblr.**

**I had Naruto, Izaya, Shizuo, Tokiya and Brief desktop buddies climbing all over my monitor as I wrote this. Maybe I should turn them off next time…**

**I was so tired while writing this that I kept thinking I named Neji and Gaara's son 'Tokimo'. I kept thinking 'that's not right, but I can't remember…'**

**I'll fix mistakes later.**


	13. Welcome Home

**.:I Want To Get In Your Genes:.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: Why are you all here still reading this? **

**After last chapter, you should either be at my front door with torches and pitchforks, or foaming at the mouth and brain dead. **

**Seriously.**

**And I know I messed up on the chapter a day streak (save MechaCon weekend). I didn't feel like working on this chapter yet.**

**You mad? Take it up with my ovaries.**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapter** T**hirteen

**W**elcome** H**ome

"You're worried, aren't you?"

"I'm not worried." Naruto growled, folding up the clothes on the bed. A hand smacked him over the back of the head and he winced.

"Really, idiot? You're lying to _yourself_! How dumb can I get?" Naruto growled at his younger self from where he sat on the bed. "_This_," he lifted up a folded shirt and flapped it out. "This is a bad habit we're getting into. I'll tell you what: Sasuke is always pissed when I do this."

Naruto pouted and yanked the shirt away from his older self, folding it up again. He picked up the selection screen and ordered three more outfits. Running to the chute, he ripped them out of the plastic and dumped them in a heap on the floor before picking them up and bringing them to the bed, folding them up and adding them to the pile of other clothes.

The older Naruto sighed and looked off to the side as he knocked a pile off the bed.

"Damn it…._me_! Stop that." Naruto growled, picking the close off the bed.

Naruto laughed and hopped off the bed. "Hey, what was that song that I was obsessed with before coming here?" He asked suddenly, helping his younger self fold the clothes from the pile he had knocked over.

"I don't remember, dumb ass. I've been here a year already. I barely have time to remember my life back home." He said quietly, but the annoyance was evident.

"Yes you do. Think. It was by Nine Inch Nails if I recall…" older Naruto said, swaying his hips to some tune in his head.

Naruto found himself swaying as well and the song suddenly popped into his head. "Closer, by Nine Inch Nails."

"Right!" His older self cheered, putting the shirt he had been working with on the bed and began moving sensually to the music in his head, his body rocking and his foot tapping. "You let me violate you…you let me desecrate you…you let me penetrate you…you let me complicate you…"

They hummed the next part together until they got to the chorus when Naruto also tossed the clothing to the side and began dancing with his future self. "I want to _fuck_ you like an animal. I want to feel you from the _in_side. I want to _fuck_ you like an animal. My whole existence is flawed. You get me closer to god!" Both men halted when someone cleared their throat and they looked at the doorway to see Sasuke standing there with a bundle in his arms.

"She's here!" Both Narutos cheered and they raced over to Sasuke, who took a step back in slight confusion.

"It's you…" Sasuke muttered, his eyes locked on the taller Naruto who was his exact height now. He looked down when arms squeezed between his, and his husband pulled Natsuchi from his arms.

"She's beautiful, Sasuke…" Naruto sang, rubbing a thumb over her forehead to brush back the thin blond curls there.

Sasuke didn't answer him and looked at the future Naruto. He was gorgeous, that was for sure. But something about him ticked Sasuke off, like he had a mightier air about him that he couldn't dominate. At least not in his present condition.

"Hi, teme. You're probably wondering why I'm here. It's because I had to tell myself to stop worrying, and because you told me to come back to this time to try and stop me from developing my annoying habit." The future Naruto said with a grin.

"Annoying habit?" Sasuke asked, frowning. The older Naruto stepped out of the way, and obsidian eyes widened at the sight of piles of clothes neatly folded and stacked on the bed. "What the hell is that?"

"I'm sorry, I tried, okay?" Naruto whined, dancing weirdly where he stood. "It's a nervous habit I developed today while waiting to you! I felt like I had to do laundry, but there's no laundry to do, so I kept picking out clothes and unfolding and folding them. Don't be mad," he said with a pout.

Sasuke felt his cheeks flush slightly at the sight of the Naruto sulking before him and he turned his head away. "Che…idiot."

"That may be, but you love me anyway." The future Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "Have fun dealing with this later on. I have to go. Bye me! I told you that you didn't have to worry."

Naruto looked up from where he was holding his week old daughter and nodded before returning his gaze to her.

The future Naruto turned to Sasuke who was glaring at him for the kiss. He leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You better tell me about the incident at the hospital today. I don't want to find out about it through that man."

Sasuke stiffened, and he looked down at the floor. Naruto patted him on the shoulder roughly before leaving the room. He grit his teeth and balled his hands into fist as he recalled the incident in the hospital that day.

* * *

><p><em>"Uchiha-sama, mind if I ask you a few questions?" A man with white hair that reached his chin said with a toothy grin. Another man, taller and burly with orange hair, stood behind him quietly.<em>

_Sasuke reached up to the screen where he was monitoring his daughter's progress with the doctors and turned it off before turning and glaring at the man. "What do you want?" He asked in his business tone._

_"Like I said, to ask you a few questions. My name is Hōzuki Suigetsu, this is my partner Jūgo. We're mighty curious about your new daughter. And we understand that she has a twin." The man named Suigetsu flashed a badge at Sasuke quickly._

_Sasuke kept himself from stiffening visibly, but he felt his hear tighten in his chest. Shit, this wasn't good at all. "What is there to be curious about?" he asked, trying not to seem hostile towards the two men._

_"Their blond hair, of course. Where did you get the gene, Uchiha?" Suigetsu said, clearly not one to beat around the bush._

_"A mere experiment that went right." Sasuke clipped._

_"Ah, but you see, I heard something different from the carrier of the twins. All it took was a doctor's coat and a casual conversation." Suigetsu laughed at this and Jūgo looked off to the side as though he were embarrassed._

_Sasuke glanced at him before glaring__ at the shorter man. "Excuse me?"_

_"Haruno Sakura, the surrogate mother of you, said that the babies belonged to you and a Uzumaki Naruto. I checked in the database, Uchiha. Uzumaki Naruto has only been just recently entered into the counter and he is very unusual looking for these times." Suigetsu leaned forward and grinned. "C'mon, Uchiha…where'd you find him? I'm dying to know."_

_"Uchiha-sama?" a nurse said, entering the room. She looked at the other two men warily before making eye contact with Sasuke. "W-we're ready for you." She said quickly._

_Sasuke thanked the gods above that she hadn't said the baby's named, and he pushed past the two men to follow the nurse out of the room._

_"We've figured out the game you're playing, Uchiha." Suigetsu called after him. "And when we get enough evidence, you are going to find yourself in some serious trouble."_

_Sasuke didn't look back and he began wishing the nurse would walk faster._

* * *

><p>What was he going to do? The Genealogy Feds were catching up to him, and he didn't know how or why. They had been so careful; he had cleaned up everything so well. And Sakura, that stupid…! No, that wasn't fair to her. She thought she was talking to a trusted doctor, she couldn't have known.<p>

Damn it, maybe he should have brought Natsuchi home anyway on the first day. He could have easily paid for the equipment to be brought to his house and they could hire a doctor, or Iruka could have kept watch over her. But that would have brought on even more suspicion.

Fuck, what was he going to do? They couldn't take his kids away, he knew that. They were born within the time period, and of a legalized woman too even though she had no part in making them. Thank gods for that flawed part of the legal system.

But Naruto…if they found Naruto, they would take him away. They'd either send him back to his time or kill him or keep him in a research lab…

If they sent back to his time, they wouldn't do it without first erasing Naruto's memories of everything he had seen, even the memories of Sasuke when the Uchiha was in Naruto's time period. He'd forget about the future, their time together, their kids…he'd forget about Sasuke.

If they kept him in the future, they'd probably put him through hell in a research lab where they would run a series of tests on him and scrape him of every bit of DNA he was worth. He would never be allowed outside ever again; he'd never get to see his kids or Sasuke ever again.

Not to mention what they'd do to Sasuke for bring Naruto to the future in the first place. No…what happened to him didn't matter. He had to protect Naruto from the GF with all his power, and damn it, he held a lot of power. He could fix this. He could probably have those two men killed.

No, that was too risky. The GF already knew about their assignment and if they disappeared, Sasuke would be the first person they looked at and he'd be in even deeper shit.

Damn it, why was this so hard? It shouldn't be; he was a brilliant man. He was smart and influential. He just needed to calm down and think of a better solution.

"She has really round cheeks, huh, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his voice light as he rocked his daughter.

But he couldn't think of any of that right now, despite what the future Naruto had said. He couldn't tell Naruto yet, not when he was so happy to have his daughter home.

"Yeah, she does. It makes her look fat." Sasuke said, forcing a smirking and going to hug Naruto around the waist from behind.

Naruto suddenly stilled and turned to look at him, taking a step back. "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

Sasuke's eyebrows rose at the question and he quickly pulled his arms back. "Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're shaking," Naruto said, looking down at the trembling hands of his husband.

Sasuke looked down as well and cussed under his breath. "I'm just excited that Natsuchi is home. It's a relief, you know?"

Naruto hugged his infant daughter closer to him and glared at the Uchiha. "There's something you're not telling me. Sasuke, we're married, and I love you. You have to tell me what's bothering you. Is something wrong with Natsuchi?"

Inhaling deeply, Sasuke walked over to the bed and leaned against one of the glass posts. "Nothing's wrong with Natsuchi. She'll be fine now; we just have to watch over her carefully."

Naruto hesitated for a moment before moving past Sasuke and heading towards the two cribs in the room. One contained a wiggling Hiroki, who could obviously tell that his sister was here and safe. Naruto put Natsuchi in the empty one and pressed the button to turn on the monitor. He straightened and turned to Sasuke, walking over to stand before him. "Tell me what's wrong. I'll help in anyway I can."

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his hands over his face and then through this hair. "Would you believe me if I told you it was nothing for you to worry about and I could handle it on my own?"

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're not doing anything on your own. I'll help you in anyway I can, Sasuke, so please tell me what's going on. Please."

Exhaling loudly, Sasuke leaned his head back and told Naruto about his encounter in the hospital with the two men from the GF. "Basically, they noticed something fishy was going on. I don't know if it got leaked from the lab, or the hospital, but they noticed that you randomly appeared in the body counter. They're digging for information now, and if they find you…they'll either send you back to the past with your memories erased, or they'll take you to a lab where you'll never be heard from again…you'll die there, Naruto. I just know you will. And I don't want any of that to happen. I don't want you to forget about me, or our children, or the life we've had together so far…"

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked at Naruto, trying to understand the expression on his face.

"We have to warn Neji and Gaara…" Naruto said quietly.

"What?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"We have to warn Neji and Gaara that they're snooping around. We have to help them."

Sasuke wanted to hit his head against the wall. "Dobe, I'll tell them later. You shouldn't be worrying about others right now. Worry about yourself."

"I can't do that. Not when I have my children to protect and there are others who could be in the same position as us." Naruto cried, glaring at the raven-haired man. "I can't think of myself."

Sasuke glared back as well. "Don't worry about Genji, or Hiroki and Natsuchi. Nothing bad will happen to them, Naruto. They're babies, the GF are sensitive about that sort of thing. It's _you_ they're after."

"And you too if you get caught!"

"I don't care what happens to me, idiot. My main focus is to keep you safe." Sasuke growled, slamming a fist against the bed post and pushing away from it. He paced back and forth in the room before looking at the bed and sighing in aggravation. He picked up the pile of clothes and began shoving them into the chute, sending them away at the press of a button.

"They'll send me back…" Naruto muttered, having been quiet the whole time Sasuke cleared off the bed.

"What?"

"If they find me, they'll send me back without any memories…" He looked at Sasuke who nodded in confirmation. "But what if I'm not here, in the future? What if I'm already back in the past? They can't get me there, right?"

"Out of the question." Sasuke stated.

"Why not?" Naruto whined, walking up to Sasuke and grabbing his hands. "Where could I possibly any safer than my own time period? And you can say that you just went back and got my DNA from me there."

"Yes, idiot, but you're already in the database."

"Then delete me."

Sasuke stared at him. "It cannot be done."

* * *

><p>"Sure, it can be done." Kakashi said, looking across the table at Sasuke who was now glaring at him darkly. He sighed and leaned back his chair. "I think Naruto's idea might work. We'll hide him in his own time period, you can check on him whenever you want, and the GF can't do anything to him if he's where he's supposed to be."<p>

"And deleting him from the database will be a piece of cake since he's only been in there for a year." Iruka added with a reassuring smile.

Sasuke growled in the back of his throat, ignoring the triumphant smirk Naruto sent his way. He didn't want Naruto to leave his side, not even for a little while. "What about the kids, Naruto? You don't know how long you're going to have to hide."

"I can bring them with me, right?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"No, Naruto, you can't." Kakashi said, trying not to laugh at the question. "The GF already know they exist, so it'll be weird if they're no where to be found. They have to stay here."

Naruto bit his bottom lip and stared down at the table. He didn't want to leave his kids, but… "This is the only way to get out from under their eyes, right? If I'm not here? I'll do anything to get the FG off your back, Sasuke."

"_GF_, idiot. And I told you not to worry about me."

Naruto shook his head. "No, I need to do this. And like Kakashi said," he grabbed Sasuke's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. "You can check on me whenever you want. So come visit me whenever you have some spare time, okay?"

Sasuke's lips parted and he looked at Naruto with a desperate gaze. "Please, don't do this. I'll think of another way, just give me some time."

"This is the safest bet, Sasuke-sama." Kakashi stated bluntly.

Sasuke glared at him. "Shut up."

"Don't get mad at him, bastard. And stop acting like a spoiled brat. My mind is made up and nothing you say is going to change it." Naruto leaned forward and pressed his lips against the silky hair that covered the pale man's forehead. "It's only until this all blows over."

Sasuke sighed in defeat and stood up, pulling his hand away from Naruto. "I don't agree to this. I just don't have a choice."

Naruto nodded and stood up as well. "I'm going to need my old clothes back, then."

Sasuke bit his bottom lips before plodding out of the dining room.

* * *

><p>"Remember, Naruto, you can't be seen by anyone you know. It's been over a year since you've gone missing from your time period." Iruka explained as he set up the time machine a few hours later. They were running a bit behind schedule because Naruto had taken too long to say goodbye to the babies.<p>

"Can't you just send me back to the day I came to the future? That way no one will have noticed." Naruto mumbled as he stepped onto the machine with Sasuke, the raven pressing flush against his back.

Iruka shook his head and Kakashi sighed. "If we send you back there, it will erase the progress you made here in the future. Your kids, your marriage, the memory of your existence, everything will vanish. You have to go back to the same point in time back then as it is here now. It's hard to explain, but you get the gist of it."

But Naruto didn't get the gist of it. He didn't get of any of it at all. Nonetheless, he nodded, trusting the other man's word. He looked back at Sasuke and grinned, but his husband didn't look back. He looked back down and adjusted his old clothes, rolling his shoulders and shaking his head. He was ready for this.

"Sasuke, come back before the end of the day, please." Kakashi said pointedly, and he smirked when Sasuke sighed in annoyance. "Okay, Iruka, send them back."

Iruka nodded and dialed some numbers on a pad in the wall. The room filled with a blinding white light for an instant, and then the two men on the pad were gone.

They stared at where the two men had been before flinching as all three baby monitors on their belts went off. Iruka looked at Kakashi and pouted.

"They know their 'mommy' is going away."

"They're smart kids, that's for sure."

Iruka nodded in agreement and he quickly rushed to get upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Rushed chapter, but I was running late anyway.<strong>

**I need to sleep…damn it for being an insomniac.**

**I'll check for mistakes later, bye.**


	14. Divorce

**.:I Want To Get In Your Genes:.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: I want to take the time now to thank all my silent readers! I love seeing the hits go up on my stories! And even though In You Genes is kind of a new story, it's in the top five of my stories with the most hits, so thank you all for reading and supporting me!**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapter** F**ourteen

**D**ivorce

Naruto stepped out of the elevator and suddenly felt like the air was very heavy. "Holy shit…" he inhaled deeply and put a hand on his chest. Why was it suddenly hard to breathe?

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to warn you," Sasuke said, forcing Naruto to keep walking through the lobby of the Uchiha Co building, and up the stairs left of the reception desk. "The air in this time is much thicker, so it's going to take some getting used to."

Naruto gaped at him. He had to get used to breathing in his own time period? Well that was messed up. He had noticed that it was easier to breathe in the future, however. It probably had something to do with the cars running on carbon dioxide.

"When I took you to the future a year ago, I had your apartment contract cancelled and all of your things were moved to this building." Sasuke said as he pushed the 'up' arrow button next to an elevator. "You'll be living here, and you are not to leave. My people will see to your every need. And, as promised," The elevator door opened and they got in. "I'll visit you whenever I get the chance."

"Everyday, please." Naruto said, looking at him through his bangs which had grown out. "And, if you can, bring the babies to visit."

Sasuke looked down at the floor guiltily.

"What?

"They're too young to time travel. It's complicated to explain, but every little cell of your body is ripped asunder and the put back together in another period of time. Do you understand how dangerous that is for a baby?"

Naruto shuddered, thinking of his body falling apart and then reforming on its own. "Yeah, I get it." The elevator opened to reveal a large room with a kitchenette on one side and a walk-in closet and bathroom on the other side; the other wall was made completely of windows that looked over all of Konoha. Naruto grinned at the sight of his old futon opened up in the middle of the room and he immediately ran to it. Pressing his hands on the mattress, he turned around and fell back onto it. "Oh my gods, I missed this thing. Though it's so uncomfortable compared to our bed back…home…" He looked at Sasuke who smiled at him slightly for his comment.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto who was looking at his other old pieces of furniture that were placed in the room, and he sat down on the bed.

Seeing the somber expression on his husband's face, Naruto leaned over and kissed him deeply. "Hey, since you have a little time, what do you say we christen my old bed, oh sexy hubby of mine?" The serious look didn't let up and Naruto frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Well, for starters, I do have to get back soon. And second, Naruto, I should just tell you now that our marriage no longer exists." Sasuke said, standing up and running his hands through his hair.

The blond looked at him incredulously. "Why, because I'm in the past now? That doesn't matter, right?"

"No, in the future too. We're completely wiping you off the database, which means…I hereby divorce you." Sasuke sighed.

"Oh my gods," Naruto groaned, lying back on the bed. "That's so stupid. Come on, Sasuke, we still love each other. We're married metaphorically."

"One more thing…"

Naruto glanced at him. "Hm?"

"I'm going to marry Sakura to help get rid of the suspicion of me being a single dad with three kids. She's going to move in and help take care of them."

Naruto stood up completely, eyes so wide that it almost ached. "What?"

"We made the decision while you were upstairs. Kakashi said it would make things easier." Sasuke said quietly. He looked at Naruto and, in a sadistic way, was almost glad to see the anger building up inside him. He was glad Naruto was reacting like this. And at the same time, he was also pissed about what was in store for him when he returned to the future.

"That's bull shit!" Naruto raged. "You're going to divorce me and marry Sakura-chan? And she's going to take care of _our_ babies? Meanwhile, I'm hiding out in the past to prevent any of that from being taken away from me! So in the end, even when I'm doing everything to stop it, my children and husband will no longer be _my _children and husband. Utter bull shit! This is bull shit, Sasuke!"

"Yeah, you've said that, dobe."

"It's like the fucking Sultan of bull shit!"

"Okay, Naruto."

"Jeezus fucking shit!"

"Naruto, shut up."

"No, _you_, shut up! This is wacked and I demand that you console me on the bed right fucking now!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?"

"I am not!"

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Sasuke-sama." Kakashi said tiredly. "Please take one,"<p>

Sasuke winced as he limped over to Kakashi and took one of the twins out of his arms, cradling them soothingly.

"They haven't stopped crying since Naruto left." Kakashi explained, knowing full well that the infants weren't going to stop crying just because their father was back. "What took you so long? And why are you limping?"

The Uchiha looked at Kakashi tiredly and sighed. "Let's just say that I don't have anything left to make a baby with right now. I feel so raw down there right now…"

Kakashi bit back the snort. "Would you…" He cleared his throat and tried to rid his smirk. "Would you like me to get you some ice?"

Sasuke collapsed on the couch and allowed the blond baby to curl up on top of his chest. "Yes please, I need it." He turned his head to see Genji walking up to him rather swiftly from across the living room. "Hey Genji…" He carefully braced the baby on his chest with one arm while he caught the one year-old boy's tiny hand that reached out to him in his. He leaned over slightly and kissed his son on the forehead.

"Mo…me…" Genji cried, tears suddenly welling up in his beautiful blue eyes.

Sasuke looked at him in shock before sitting up and putting the other baby on his lap. "What did you just say?"

"Mommy!" The boy began wailing, which in turn made the sniffling infant on his lap begin to squirm and cry as well.

"Can I get some help in here?" Sasuke called, unsure of who to focus on. Gods, he needed Naruto here so badly.

* * *

><p>Sasuke closed the door of his bedroom and pressed his forehead against the cool metal, having asked Iruka and Kakashi to take care of the twins for the night. Sakura was going to be there tomorrow morning, so they'd have an extra set of hands, and maybe the babies would calm down for the woman's touch. Sighing, he turned around, only to have his shirt fisted and his back slammed against the door.<p>

"WHAT THE _HELL _HAVE YOU DONE?" Sasuke hissed, his eyes wide and dangerous and bleeding red. He snarled at himself and shoved him back against the door painfully once more. "Answer me."

"Ow…" Sasuke winced and glared up at his older self. "What are you talking about?"

"Why the hell did I wake up in bed next to Sakura this morning? Where the fucking hell is Naruto? What did you do? You have fucking erased him from existence!" Sasuke slammed himself against the entrance again. "Akane no longer exists, too! And the kids are calling Sakura _mom_! _Where _the _fuck_ is _my Naruto_?"

Sasuke breathed deeply, trying to overcome the throbbing pain in the back of his head. He wanted to ask who Akane was, but didn't feel it was that important at the moment. He looked tiredly at his future self and tried to shove him away, but it didn't work. "This is all part of the loop, isn't?"

"What are you talking about? This has never happened before! What did you do?"

"Naruto went to the past to hide from the GF. Isn't that how it's supposed to happen?"

"NO!" Future Sasuke pushed away from him and began pacing around in the room. "Do you realize how greatly you have affected the future, you little dip shit?"

Obsidian eyes widened. "But…" He couldn't believe that he had screwed something up. Hadn't things gone exactly as they planned? "Naruto was the one who decided to hide…"

"What? You _told_ him?" Older Sasuke glared at him as though he was torn between letting himself live and smothering him with a pillow at the moment. "You told him about the confrontation at the hospital, didn't you?"

"Should I not have?"

"_No_, you definitely shouldn't have!" Sasuke hollered. He paused and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself before continuing. "I never mentioned any of it to Naruto until Suigetsu showed up at the door months later. Why did you tell him now?"

Sasuke gaped at him. "Naruto told me too."

"So you gave in?"

"No, _your _Naruto. From the future. He told me to tell him because he didn't want to find out from Suigetsu."

The older Sasuke processed this for a moment before putting a hand to his face and letting out a choked sigh. "Gods, _dobe_…what have you done?"

Sasuke shook his head. "It'll be fine. I'll go get Naruto right now. I'll bring him back and that should fix everything, right?"

His older self looked at him with pained eyes before nodding. "Yeah, do that. I'll go back to my time and see how things progress."

Sasuke nodded before leaving the bedroom and rushing down the hall to Kakashi and Iruka's room. How the hell had he messed up so badly? "Kakashi, I need to go to Naruto immediately." He said quickly, kicking the door in front of him.

Kakashi opened the door, wearing only a pair of pajama pants. "Can't you wait till the morning, Uchiha? The kids have just settled down."

"No! Something's wrong, I have to see him _now_."

Catching the rare, urgent tone in his boss's voice, he called Iruka over and the three men went downstairs. They set up the machine quickly and Sasuke stepped on his pad, his fists clenched as he was transported back to the past. He all but bounced on his toes in anticipation on the elevator ride up and looked around the lobby to see the six clones he had looking after the place rushing around in panic.

"Find him!" One of the men shouted, and he turned around and panicked at the sight of Sasuke. "S-sir! What are you doing here?"

Sasuke's heart clenched, fear welling up inside him and threatening to burst. "Who are you looking for?" He asked slowly, darkly, like he was ready to kill someone with a mere look.

The clone gulped and looked down, ashamed. "We're sorry, sir! We don't know how, but Uzumaki escaped from his room. We're looking everywhere."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he all but ran to the elevator, taking two steps at a time. Dobe…dobe...didn't…why did you leave your room? Where are you? Why? Why? WHY?

Sure enough, Naruto's room was empty, and it almost seemed as though nothing had been touched other than the bed. Meaning, Naruto had woken up and just left? What was the idiot thinking? Was he even thinking? Shit, did he go outside? What if someone he knows sees him?

"Damn it, Naruto!" Sasuke all but screamed falling to his knees before the bed. "Quit fucking everything up, dumb ass…I want you back..."

* * *

><p>Naruto sat up on the bed with a start, his breathing ragged and his heart pounding against his chest rapidly. "Shit…" he mumbled. He had been all but unconscious due to his and Sasuke's earlier activities, but suddenly a thought began screaming in his head and he couldn't shake off this bad feeling.<p>

Wouldn't his future self had told him about this? Wouldn't he have mentioned that he goes back in the past and stays there? It seemed like a pretty big thing to forget to mention. SO what if that meant he wasn't supposed to be here?

"Shit!" Naruto cried, leaping out of bed and getting dressed and rushing to the elevator. He had to get back to the future! He probably screwed something up big time; he had to get back _now_.

Surprisingly, no one was in the lobby when he came down the stairs, but that didn't really matter. He took the elevator down to the basement, gripping the side railings at the sheer drop it seemed to make. He looked around the library for a moment, trying to remember what book Sasuke had moved to open the bookcase. Finally, he remembered the binder and he dropped it on the floor, reaching back and pressing the switch that was back there. The bookcase next to him popped out and slid to the side, revealing the circular pad on the floor.

"Bingo," Naruto whispered. He paused for a moment, wondering he was doing the right thing, trying to leave on his own. "Well nothing will get done if I just sit around and wait…" he assured himself before stepping inside and turning to the dial on the wall. He paused and squint his eyes. How the hell did this work? Did he put in the month and day, then year, or…?

Punching in what he was sure was the right date, the pad beneath him began to make a loud whirring sound and the small space filled with a bright light.

Minutes passed before Naruto opened his eyes and frowned. He stepped out of the small space and looked around the library. "Did I break it?" he asked himself quietly. He was definitely in the same place. Sighing, he stepped out and weaved through the shelves of books.

Damn it, he really wanted to get back home. Maybe the machine was out of batteries or something, though he doubted that was the case. "I guess the only thing I can do now is actually wait. Hope Sasuke won't be mad at me for trying to use his time machine." He stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby only to freeze in place. He watched as three men, one tall one with long black hair, one with long white hair that Naruto immediately recognized as Jiraiya, and another shorter man with silver hair tied in a ponytail.

Naruto quickly hid behind one of the columns and watched as the two taller men spoke to each casually. He couldn't hear what they were saying, and he looked down at their attire. What the hell…was he in the eighties?

He quickly ducked behind the column when the silver-haired man turned his head Naruto's way, and Naruto stared out into the large open window. People were walking around in the queerest outfits, though some looked semi normal…but still queer. A red Delorean drove by and Naruto felt his eyes bulge.

How the hell did he end up in the eighties? He thought back to the numbers he had put into the dial and was quite sure he had put in the right time. Or maybe…the years were coded? Did he put in a code that brought him further back into the past?

"Okay, Orochimaru!" Jiraiya's booming voice suddenly said with a laugh. "I'll see you then."

Naruto looked behind the column against to see the man with black hair walking away, the shorter one following him. Was that Orochimaru, the one who started this business?

Jiraiya walked to the doors and Naruto watched him carefully. He looked so young and happy…then again, he always looked happy. But he was so _young_! Deciding to follow his former guardian, Naruto rushed out the door after him, suddenly feeling out of place amongst the wild hairstyles and shiny clothes that all seemed to glitter in the Sun.

A young teen looked at him weirdly and then turned to their friends who also looked at him and began snickering.

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked over at Jiraiya, but the man was gone. "Shit…" He began jogging down the sidewalk, recognizing buildings from his time. He smiled at the Ichiraku Ramen stand across the street, and it quickly left his vision as he fell backwards and landed on the ground. "Ow…" He winced at his already sore ass. Looking up, he saw that he had bumped into a woman with straight red hair and bluish-grey eyes. Looking lower, he gaped at her round stomach. He stood up quickly and bowed to her. "Ma'am, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going."

The woman laughed and waved her hand dismissively, then placed it on her pregnant belly, rubbing it soothingly. "Please don't worry about it." She looked at Naruto before smiling. "Oh my, you look just like my husband." Naruto's eyes widened as the woman turned to the side and called through the door of the shop they were standing next to. "Minato, come here real quick!"

"What is it?" A man with bright blond hair that framed his face asked, exiting the shop. He turned to look at Naruto, and for a minute, Naruto thought he was looking at himself from the future. But that was impossible because his scars weren't there. "Whoa!" The man named Minato laughed. "It's like looking at my self in high school."

Naruto frowned. "I'm twenty-six."

The man laughed even harder. "Sorry! Sorry!"

Naruto looked at the couple for a moment before realization dawned on him. No way… "U-um, could you tell me what day it is?"

The woman looked at him in confusion. "September 3rd," she said.

"A-and the year…?"

"Nineteen-eighty-six…are you okay?"

Naruto felt like he was going to pass out. Maybe that was why he had the sensation of falling all of a sudden. Thank gods he blacked out before his head hit the pavement.

* * *

><p><strong>We all know the drill by now.<strong>

**I'm sleepy. I go to bed. I fix mistakes later.**

**Sorry about the chapters being so short lately.**

**But I am keeping my word about them being fast moving.**


	15. A Chance of a Life Time

**.:I Want To Get In Your Genes:.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: I just wanted to ask…did anyone look at the chapter title last update and think 'oh no she fucking didn't'?**

**Again, I want to thank everyone for the reviews, and thank my silent readers!**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapter** F**ifteen

**A C**hance** o**f** a L**ife** T**ime

_'My parents…my parents…I can't believe I've met my parents; and only a month before I'm born…'_ Naruto opened his eyes, half expecting to wake up in his bed back home with Sasuke, all that happened recently having been a dream. A tear escaped his right eye and slid down his temple and into his ear, making him reach up and wipe at it. He wanted Sasuke so badly right now. He wasn't sure how to handle any of this.

"Oh good, you're awake," a gentle woman's voice said, and Naruto sat up in the bed. "Ah-ah, lay back down, mister." Naruto did as he was told and looked up at the red-haired woman from earlier…his mother…

"I-I'm fine, really…" Naruto said quietly.

"But you hit your head so hard," she said, brushing his bangs out of his face. "My name is Kushina, by the way. What's yours?"

Naruto had to stop himself from blurting out his whole name. "Naruto…"

"Okay, Naruto," Kushina smiled. "Can you do something for me?"

His entire body stiffened, wondering if she had figured something out. He looked past her, around the room, and realized that he was in some kind of store. "S-sure…"

"Okay, for starters, take the back of your hand, like this," she lifted a fist to her mouth. "And wipe it across your mouth." She made the motion and smiled at Naruto.

The man nodded and did just that, saliva clinging to his knuckles. She giggled and he wiped his hand on his shirt, embarrassed.

"You need some sugar. Have you ever fainted before?"

Naruto thought to the time when Sasuke suddenly unloaded all that history on him at once and he passed out. Embarrassed that he apparently couldn't handle these kinds of things, he lied and shook his head.

"Well, come on, sit up. Minato," Kushina turned to look over her shoulder at her husband. "Bring over one of my leftover manjū from lunch."

The man came over with a white box and opened it to Naruto, grinning widely. "It's good to see that you're feeling well enough to eat."

Naruto stared at him, before making a small smile and taking the small cake. As he ate it, he watched his father put an arm around his mother's waist and kiss her on the top of her head. He removed his arm and put it on her stomach, rubbing it gently before returning to whatever he was doing before.

He felt tears well up in his eyes and he quickly looked down and wiped his arm over his face. He had a once in a lifetime opportunity here. He could save his parents, tell them not to go out on the day they die…he could grow up with his parents and have a normal life. But then…where would that leave him with Sasuke?

He remembered what Kakashi had said about making drastic changes in the past and then opening up a parallel universe. He really hoped that wasn't what he did with all of this. He couldn't do anything too extreme that would screw everything up. Including…saving his parents' lives…

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?" Kushina asked urgently, put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I-I'm fine…" Naruto's face was burning with embarrassment and shame, but he couldn't stop crying. He gasped when strong arms suddenly wrapped around him, hugging him tightly. He lifted his own shaky arms and hugged her back.

This…this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. He was hugging his mother…god, he felt so lucky.

Kushina pulled back and it took all of Naruto's will power not to follow after her. To her, she was hugging a strange man who passed out in front of her. To Naruto, he was hugging the mother he never got to meet.

"S-sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me today. Um…I should go…" He stood up and reached back, touching his sore rear.

"So soon? Shouldn't you rest a little more?" Minato asked as Naruto walked to the front entrance of the store.

"I have to get home," Naruto said, knowing his meaning of those words were far different from how they sounded. He turned and looked at the couple who were smiling at him, thinking they understood the situation. This was it. This was the last time he was ever going to see his parents, be conscious of them. And they saw him as a stranger, and not their son. It was almost heartbreaking, but he couldn't do anything about it.

He bowed to them quickly. "Thank you so much for everything."

_Thank you for my life, thank you for my existence. Thank you for bringing me into this world, for taking care of me as long as you could, for loving me unconditionally. If it wasn't for you two, I wouldn't have Sasuke, I wouldn't have Genji, I wouldn't have Natsuchi and Hiroki. _

"I really wish I could stay longer, because I appreciate your helping me."

_I wish I could tell you that I'm your son. I wish you would look at me with the loving eyes of a mother and father. I wish I could save you both without having any consequences. I wish you could meet my husband, and your grandchildren. _

"Goodbye…" With that, he turned and exited the store.

Kushina tilted her head, and looked at her husband. "He was cute," she said and giggled.

Minato nodded, smiling as well.

She settled down and put a hand on her stomach. "Naruto, huh? What an interesting name…"

* * *

><p>Naruto walked down the street, unsure of where to go. How was he supposed to get back in the Uchiha building? It wasn't even the Uchiha building anymore, and he didn't want someone questioning his presence or even his knowledge about the time machine that was located underground. He bit his lip as he turned a corner, his shoulder bumping into someone else. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry!" he cried, wondering why he was so accident-prone in this time period. His eyes widened at the man standing before him, and then the taller man behind him. "G-Gaara! Neji!" Thank god for familiar faces.<p>

Both men looked at him oddly. Well, Gaara looked at him oddly; Neji just looked like he wanted to kill him.

"Do we know you?" Neji asked darkly, his creepy eyes narrowing dangerously.

Naruto wanted to hit his head against the wall. Of course they didn't know him yet; Neji had yet to bring Gaara to the future. Wait a minute, they were heading in the direction of the Uchiha building…was he taking Gaara to the future now? He could hitch a ride!

But they were going to the year thirty-twelve, and Naruto had to get back to thirty-thirteen…

Deciding to take his chances, he looked at Neji with determination. "I need to get back to thirty-thirteen." He said and the Hyuuga's eyes widened comically.

Gaara looked at him with a bored expression. "You're one of Neji's friends, aren't you? Is his some kind of big hoax, trying to convince me that you're from the future?"

Naruto looked at Gaara and frowned. "You are still such a prick. I hope Takehiko doesn't turn out like you."

Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow and looked at Neji who was still staring a Naruto.

"Who are you?" Neji asked quietly.

"I'm Sasuke's husband, but I somehow got stuck here in the past. I think I put in the wrong code when trying to get back to my year. I think I've actually messed up big time."

Neji suddenly glared at him. "What were you doing touching the machine without Sasuke?"

Naruto flailed his arms at his side, jumping up and down. "I was hiding from the FG in two thousand eleven, but I thought that I was doing something wrong, and I didn't want to sit around and wait for Sasuke to come get me, so I tried to get back to thirty-thirteen by myself!"

Neji looked at him incredulously. "The GF is after you?"

"They were catching on quickly, yes."

Gaara looked between the two men, bored by what he still thought was a stupid act.

Naruto continued speaking. "I really want to get back to Sasuke, but I'm afraid of opening a parallel dimension."

Neji took something out of his pocket and both the red head and blond looked down at it in wonderment. Gaara's eyes widened at the flat, see through phone while Naruto remained calm, knowing it was just a cell phone. No big deal. Neji's fingers flicked over the screen, pulling up multiple windows at once and typing something into each one of them at blinding speed. He closed all the windows and stuck the phone back in his pocket. "I haven't detected any kind of rip in the timeline yet, so I think you're okay for now. You're not affecting the future too much by interacting with me, although, when you return, we're going to have a few extra memories."

Naruto nodded, relieved.

"Unfortunately, I can't take you to the future with me because we're going to a year behind you. I suggest you stay out of sight in case Sasuke is around."

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction. Why would Sasuke be all the way back here?

_"Your father, Minato Namikaze, was a blond, and your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was a red head. You have both those genes inside you."_

Wait…had Sasuke been tracking Naruto since he was in his mother's womb? Was that how he knew about his parents? Shaking his head, Naruto frowned at Neji. "Why can't you just give me the code to get back to my time?"

Neji frowned back at him. "I don't know the code at this current point in time, idiot. I'm a year behind you."

Naruto huffed. "Well I will have you know that I think you're a bastard, and you're not going to change within the year I know you."

Lucid eyes narrowed and Gaara snorted, amused by the statement.

Sighing, Naruto waved his hands dismissively. In the back of his mind, he wondered if it was a habit he inherited from his mother, since she did it too. "Thank you for your help. You've been very helpful."

Neji nodded and pulled Gaara away. "We have to go now."

"You're going to have a really cute son!" Naruto called after them. "But he's _fat_!" Gaara turned to look at him, almost horrified, and Naruto broke out laughing. Takehiko wasn't fat at all, but they didn't know that. Yet.

He sighed and turned around, wondering where he should go to stay out of sight. But what if he hid and no one found him? What if Sasuke couldn't find him? And he had no money; he couldn't stay in this time period for very long and survive.

A hand grabbed his arm tightly and spun him around suddenly, making him yell out in surprise.

* * *

><p>Sasuke paced around in his bedroom, his future self sitting in a chair with Natsuchi and Hiroki in each arm.<p>

"I don't understand where he could have gone…" Sasuke said, as though his mind was escaping him. "I mean, I told him not to leave the building. And what's worse, the time machine had been used recently before me. What if he's stuck somewhere in the past? He could have gone to a year before or after his time."

"How did he even know how to use the machine so soon?"

"That's just it, he didn't. Or at least he shouldn't have known. So that's why he could be stuck _anywhere_."

Future Sasuke thought for a moment. "Naruto learned how to use it by watching me. How often have you traveled with him?"

Sasuke stared at himself before frowning. "Only twice. Once to get here, and once to get back to his time. I never thought he was paying attention."

"He's always had a healthy curiosity. That's why I got him to try out a bunch of _games_ with me."

Sasuke suddenly looked at future Sasuke with a sense of jealousy. The bastard was just rubbing this in his face now. He _had_ to find Naruto soon. He wanted to ask the older Sasuke how he got out of the incident with the Genealogy Feds so that he could be prepared to deal with it himself, but his cell phone began to ring, cutting through his thoughts like a knife. "It's Neji…" Sasuke said, looking at the screen. "Hello?"

_"Naruto's in the year nineteen eighty-six."_

"What?" Sasuke asked, glancing at his older self with wide eyes. The other man got up and put Natsuchi and Hiroki back in their cribs.

_"I suddenly had a memory of meeting Naruto in nineteen eighty-six on the day I brought Gaara to the future. He was trying to get back to the future, and went back in time instead. Hurry up and go get him before your past self finds him." _Neji explained quickly.

Sasuke hung up and couldn't help but grin at his self. "I know where he is." He wasted no time rushing out of the bedroom and to the machine.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, you are such a fucking idiot!" Sasuke whispered in his ear.<p>

Naruto's eyes widened for a brief moment, falling breathless to the intense hug he was captured in, but that didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around Sasuke. "B-bastard…" he muttered, getting up on his toes and kissing him on his lips, his cheeks, his forehead, his temple, his eyelids. Meanwhile, his face and ears burned red with humiliation for crying in front of his husband like this. "I know," he sighed. "I know I'm an idiot."

Sasuke kissed Naruto on the mouth deeply, putting a hand in his hair and tangling his fingers in blond locks. "I'm taking you home," he muttered after pulling away. "Back to our kids. Back to our house. Back to our time."

"Okay," It was all Naruto could say.

Back home, in the year thirty-thirteen, Naruto held his newborn children to him tightly. "I feel like I haven't seen you in _ages_!" he cried, kissing both their foreheads.

"It's a lingering sense you get after time traveling. It hasn't even been a full day since you left." Sasuke muttered. He was anxious because he wanted his future self to show up and tell him that everything had returned to normal. Tell him that Naruto had appeared again and Sakura was out of the picture.

Genji wobbled over to Naruto and grabbed at his pants leg. "Mommy…" He hiccupped, having been crying a lot lately.

Naruto looked down at the boy with wide eyes that matched his, and let Sasuke take the babies from his arms. "Oh my god, his first word…" Naruto whispered, getting down on his knees and pulling his son into a hug. "Oh my god, Genji said his first word!" Naruto's face fell as realization hit him. "No! Why do you have to know me as 'mommy'?"

Sasuke put the twins back in their cribs and then knelt down behind Naruto. "You would think that after begging for it back on your bed, you would understand your role in this family completely." His eyes scanned over Naruto's shoulder and reached a hand up, gently plucking a long strand of hair off his shoulder. "Red hair…" he said, showing it to Naruto who was looking at him in confusion while hugging his son to him.

"Oh…that must be from my mom…" Naruto mumbled.

"_What_?" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto took in his husband's expression and frowned. "Don't freak out. I literally bumped into my mom, and when I realized who she was – oh, my dad was there too – and when I realized who they were, I passed out. They took care of me, but don't worry, I left soon after I woke up."

"Did they know who you were? Did you tell them your name?"

Naruto paled. Did it matter that he told them his name…? The way Sasuke had asked that made it seem like he had screwed something up now. "I did tell them my first name, but they didn't know who I was. I had yet to be born after all."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, his eyebrows bent in such a way that there was a slight crease between them. But then he eased up, and raised a brow, tilting his head at Naruto.

The blond caught a small hand that grabbed at his shirt, but he couldn't look away from Sasuke. "W-what?"

"Could it be that you've started a whole new loop?"

"Eh?"

"No, never mind. That can't be possible. We're not going to let this happen again." Sasuke said, standing up and examining the hair. "I think…we can use this."

"My mom's hair? For what?"

"For our next child."

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelped as though he'd been slapped. He moved Genji back so he could stand up, the boy clutching onto his pants and burying his runny face in them. "You can't seriously be thinking of having another kid when we have the freakin' FG after us!"

"GF,"

"I don't care! What are we going to do about them now?"

Sasuke had to admit that he had no idea what to do. He was hoping his future self would return and tell him, but they probably wouldn't know since they broke the loop of time. "I'll think of something," he said, looking at Naruto. "But you have to trust me."

Naruto nodded. "Of course I trust you, teme."

A small smile graced Sasuke's lips, but it was gone almost immediately. "Let me go put this somewhere for later." He said, holding up the strand of red hair.

Sighing, Naruto watched his husband leave the room. Something didn't feel right. He had this impending sense of dread; it was keeping him from relaxing. He was home, but he didn't feel like all of this was over.

Looking down at his son, he smiled as the boy fell onto his rear, too sleepy to keep himself standing. Naruto hoisted him up by his arms and took him to the bedroom across the hall. As he set the child into the crib, an automated voice sounded overhead.

_"Visitor at the gate…visitor at the gate…visitor at the gate…"_

Naruto went into the hallway and looked at Sasuke who was coming out of Kakashi and Iruka's room with the two men. They all looked at each other with concern before Kakashi cleared his throat and moved to the platform to go downstairs. He looked back up at Sasuke who nodded and ran over to Naruto.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked quietly when Sasuke grabbed him by the shoulders and led him into the bedroom.

"I don't know yet, but I have a bad feeling."

"You too?"

Sasuke stared down at his husband and nodded slowly. So they both knew that things weren't going to get any better now that Naruto was back. "I never get surprise visitors here. Especially not this late." He looked around for a bit before sighing. "Damn it…I think we need to get out of here."

Catching the implications of Sasuke's words, Naruto tensed. "No, teme, _I_ need to get out of here. You have a company to run, and running away from the FG-"

"GF,"

"-cannot be good for your business." Naruto glared at him. "I'll go into hiding; somewhere in this time period, and when this blows over I'll come back out."

Sasuke clicked his tongue. "I have a better idea." He got out his phone and quickly dialed a number. When the other line picked up, he didn't waste any time. "Neji, it's me. Naruto and I are coming over now. I will be handing over Uchiha Corp to you while I go into hiding with Naruto."

_"What?" _Neji hissed.

"What?" Naruto squawked.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to get this done so fast before my friend came over. Speedy chapter is speedy.<strong>

**Naruto has jet lag.**


	16. Method to Madness Part I

**.:I Want To Get In Your Genes:.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: You can all thank SengetsuPwnzU for reminding me that this story even existed.**

**Sorry about the lack of updates with this! I was planning on only taking a day break from it to finish other stories, but then a lot of other things started happening and…yeah, you get the picture.**

**You know what's weird? The last chapter actually had a different ending than what I ended up writing. Naruto was going to run into past Sasuke while he was in the 80s, and there was going to be some smut, but…I felt that would be too weird because it wasn't the right Sasuke.**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapter** S**ixteen

"**T**hough** t**his** b**e** m**adness,** y**et** t**here** i**s** m**ethod** i**n't."_Hamlet_(Act II, Scene II)

Sasuke peeked around the corner and quickly pulled back. He turned to Naruto and silently motioned for him to follow as he walked across the concrete yard over to a garage.

"I was right, those are the two agents from the GF," he whispered as he opened the door on the side of the garage and yanked Naruto inside. "We have to wait for the signal from Iruka before we can leave in the car." The door closed and the room became so dark that the two men could barely make out the shapes of everything inside.

"What about the kids?" Naruto asked desperately. There was no way in hell he was going to leave his children alone. Not again. It still felt like it had been months since he had last seen them.

"Shh, we'll get them later." Sasuke hissed, pulling open a cabinet and rummaging around inside it, having to feel for what he was looking for rather than see.

Naruto glared at the outline of his husband. "Fuck you, bastard. Don't tell me to be quiet. I'm not leaving without the kids."

Sasuke stilled when his hand stopped on something cold and hard, but he quickly recovered and wrapped his hand around it. "Do you know how to fire a gun?" He swallowed after asking it, and even looked down in shame as though Naruto could see him.

Naruto felt his entire being tremble, and the thought of taking his children with them suddenly seemed like the worst possible decision a parent could make. "Wha…why?"

"Just in case,"

The blond's chest constricted and he tried to remember if he had ever even held a gun before. "No." he whispered.

"I'll teach you, then." Sasuke said. Judging by the sharp intake of breath, Naruto did not like the idea Sasuke was suggesting. "Don't worry, I don't own the kind of bullets that could kill someone. Unless, of course, I aimed at their heart or head, but-"

"Sasuke!"

"Keep it down." Sasuke snapped. "They're called sonic bullets, and they merely knock out an opponent. It releases acoustics at one hundred and forty-five decibels, which is fifty times the human threshold of pain."

"Shut the front door!" Naruto gaped at him.

Sasuke looked at the silhouette of his husband, trying to determine what he had just said.

"So it's like Tom Cruise's sound wave gun from _Minority Report_!"

"I…don't know…? I'm not familiar with that."

At that moment, the side door they had come in through opened, and a tall, built figure stood in the light of the moon outside. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the orange hair that was reflected in the light, and he quickly lifted the gun in his hand.

"Now wait a minute, Uchiha. I only-"

"SHIT!" Naruto shouted, covering his ears at the loud noise emitted from the gun. He turned to look at the man who fell down, gripping his head as he shrieked in pain. "Who the hell is that?"

"One of the agents. Get in the car." He quickly guided Naruto to the vehicle, pressing the switch to open the garage door as they passed it. Knowing Suigetsu, he would be out there in mere moments due to the gunfire and Jugo's insistent screaming. It wasn't like the guy could help it, though. Right about now, his skull was probably vibrating from the sound inside his body.

Sasuke got into the driver's seat and started the car before even closing the door. "Buckle up, I won't say it twice." With that, he backed out of the garage and immediately took off.

"Shit," Naruto whispered as he pulled the strap across his chest. He fumbled with the seat belt for what seemed like minutes before a pale hand reached over and did it for him. His wide eyes trailed up the arm and to the man driving. "You shot him!"

"He's fine…" Sasuke half lied. If he got attention quick enough, he would be fine. Headlights flooded the rearview mirror and Sasuke glanced behind him to see a sleek, black car catching up to them fast. "Of course he wouldn't stay to help his partner…" the Uchiha growled. "We're being followed."

"What?" Naruto cried, feeling the situation was far beyond his control. Weren't they supposed to simply head over to Neji's house to sign over the Uchiha Company while they went into hiding? Now Sasuke had shot a man _and_ they were being followed.

"Holy crap!" he cried out in surprise when Sasuke took a sharp turn, making Naruto slide a little to the right in his seat. "Sasuke, this is insane!"

"He has a Suderia XZ90…" Sasuke said to aloud as he studied the car in the rearview mirror as it made a wider turn behind him, catching the body shape of the car. "He won't be able to keep up. Not for long, at least. Take the wheel,"

"What?" Naruto looked at his husband with wide eyes as the raven unbuckled and pressed a button on the car door next to him, the window sliding down at incredible speed.

Sasuke picked up the gun he had tossed onto the middle compartment between the two seats and turned in his seat towards the window. A hand grabbed his arm and he turned to glare at Naruto. "I said take the wheel,"

"No! What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting rid of him, what does it look like?" Sasuke hissed, tugging his hand away.

Naruto's grip only tightened. "What the hell, Sasuke? You're a corporate president! You shouldn't even know how to do stuff like this!"

"Naruto," Sasuke growled as he jerked the wheel to the left to avoid rear ending a car in front of them that was going the speed limit. The other driver laid on their horn as they passed, obviously angry at the close call. "Can you be cooperative for once in your life and take over the wheel for me?"

"No!" Naruto shouted. "You're not shooting at anyone, so sit your ass back down and drive." His eyes narrowed dangerously when Sasuke opened his mouth to retort back. "You can go to jail for that!"

"You don't know how the law works in this time period. The GF has no connection with-"

"I don't care!" Naruto snapped. "Sit the fuck down and drive, Sasuke. Don't argue with me, lose them in a high speed chase or whatever, but don't go shooting at them."

Sasuke glared at his husband as he reluctantly put the gun back down, and returned his attention to highway before him. "I don't know why I'm listening to you. You don't know-"

"Shut up." Naruto snapped.

Sasuke gulped, wondering why Naruto talking to him like this was turning him on, especially in such a desperate situation.

"Where's the high lane?" the blond asked suddenly.

"The what?"

"The high lane! The part of the road where you drive faster." Naruto knew that wasn't the exact way to put it, but he was hoping Sasuke got the point.

"We're in it," Sasuke stated with a blank face. He checked the rearview mirror to see where Suigetsu's car was, and frowned when he couldn't see it. _'Did we lose him already…?'_

"We can't go straight to Neji's house," Naruto stated, looking out the passenger window at the blurred shapes rushing by in the dark, occasionally illuminated by the bright blue street lamps but not enough to know what they were. "We can't let the Hyuugas get in trouble."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, and sure enough, Suigetsu's car was no longer behind them. He turned back around and frowned.

Naruto watched his husband carefully. The man looked distracted, and it made him worry. "What's wrong? Need a plan to get rid of him?"

"He's not there…" Sasuke said quickly.

"What?" Naruto shouted, and he leaned over the back of his seat to search for any cars behind them through the back window. There was only one set of bright white headlights, but they were far away. They probably belonged to the car that honked at them earlier. "Where'd he go?"

Sasuke sighed in aggravation. Maybe he was just on edge because of the whole situation, but Naruto was really starting to get on his nerves.

Naruto stiffened, catching the annoyed sigh easily. He turned around in his seat and bowed his head. He'd let Sasuke cool off a bit before he spoke again. "The back seat is big,"

_Damn it, brain! _Naruto shouted in his head. _Do you not know when to be quiet?_

"Your point?" Sasuke snapped.

"Uh…" Naruto's eyes shifted to his lap, and his jaw slackened. "Sex."

It took all of Sasuke's will power not to slam on the brakes and give his full attention to his husband. Never before did Naruto _ever_ bring up the topic of sex outside the bedroom. Clearing his throat, he set the coordinates to Neji's house into his built-in GPS and waited for the transparent arrow to appear on his dashboard, pointing in the direction he needed to drive.

"What about sex?" he finally asked, his voice even.

Naruto, having almost forgotten he said anything at all, felt his cheeks heat up. "W-well, you know…the back seat is big enough to have sex in."

"Sex in a car?" Sasuke said almost incredulously. "That's weird. Sex is meant for a bed, idiot."

This time Naruto looked at the other man in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?"

Sasuke gave him a look that let Naruto know he was dead serious. "What, were you lacking beds in your time period and everyone did it in the car?"

"No!" Naruto practically cried out. "I'm not the idiot, you are! Is this why we never do it anywhere but the bed?"

Sasuke made the car lower in the air and the made a right turn, following the arrow's directions. "Everyone does it on a bed, Naruto. Why is this coming as a shock to you?"

"Because apparently this time period has lost all of the sex culture!" Naruto cried. "When all of this is over, we're doing it in the car, in the shower, on the counter in the bathroom, on the couch, on the kitchen table, on the kitchen counter, in a public bathroom…what am I forgetting…?"

"Dobe, none of that is appropriate." Sasuke hissed despite the mental images that flitted through his head. Pushing Naruto against the slick, stainless steel shower wall; thrusting up into the blond on the kitchen counter, bending him over the back of the couch…

The steering wheel suddenly jerked in Sasuke's hands, and he realized the onboard GPS was correcting his driving since he missed a turn. Damn Naruto and his distractions.

He glanced into the rearview mirror and saw that he still wasn't being followed.

_Did Suigetsu give up…?_ Sasuke thought.

"How did you come up with the idea that sex is only for the bed anyway?" Naruto asked suddenly.

The Uchiha looked at the blond and sighed. "It's what we're taught in Sex Ed. No one dares to deviate from…well, what you learn in that class."

"Just curious…" Naruto began slowly, looking everywhere but at the Uchiha. "But what do they teach you in Sex Ed?"

Sasuke smirked slightly. "How to prepare a man without hurting him, and how to get a woman pregnant."

Naruto sighed in defeat. Even the school system promoted same sex relationships and taught them that women were mere objects for having children. "Why do you need women at all? Can't you just have a test tube baby?"

Sasuke's fingers tightened around the steering wheel, and his eyes narrowed dangerously at the road. If he could, he would have melted a hole through the windshield with his glare. "Making children in a lab is exactly how we got to where we are today. Many of them had to be executed because they were made merely for war. Having a child with a woman is how we plan to correct that."

"Yeah, but our kids were made in a lab…" Naruto said in a low voice.

Sasuke's glare didn't let up. "We're different," he said quickly, almost as if he were forcing it to be the truth. "Not everyone does genetic selection. In fact, it's strictly forbidden. However, because Neji and I are trying to rebuild the gene pool, we had to make sure the children came out right."

Naruto tapped his fingers on the window next to him for a moment, watching the large, modern houses pass beneath them. He had to look away almost immediately when he began to feel motion sickness.

"We are going to see the kids again soon, right…?" he asked, forcing his mind off his unsettled stomach.

"Of course," Sasuke said softly, finally relaxing. "They should be at the hiding place now."

Blue eyes darted over to the corporate president. "Hiding place…"

"An underground housing that a friend of mine owns. It's normally for men who are trying to run away together despite disapproving families."

"There are still disapproving families even though most men are gay in this time?"

"Disapproving as in their dads already had arranged them to marry another man." Sasuke clarified. "People try to bring up their social status through marriage and relationships. I can't even begin how many men my father tried to set me and my brother up with, and how many men have tried to seduce just for my money."

Naruto stiffened in his seat at the thought of other men hitting on Sasuke. At the same time, though, it made him laugh because he was sure that the Uchiha gave them a blank face and/or just walked away, leaving them devastated.

"I already had my eyes set on you since I was eighteen. That was when Neji told me of his plan to go back in time to retrieve a physical DNA sample of the red hair gene. I agreed to get the blond gene, and he took me to the year 1986 where he showed me a red head named Gaara."

Naruto's lips parted, and he turned his body in his seat so that his left shoulder was against the backrest. Sasuke never told him how he came to chose Naruto.

"And that's when I saw them. A young heterosexual couple, a woman with long, straight red hair and a man with wild blond hair, and I could tell that they were deeply in love. At first I thought the woman was a little fat, but then I realized that she was pregnant. I pointed them out to Neji, and we agreed that since the red hair gene was recessive, so their child would most likely come out with blond hair like the father."

Sasuke continued to follow the arrow until it suddenly began pointing downward. "We're here," he said.

"Wait, finish telling me the story." Naruto called out urgently.

Sasuke looked at him before sighing and lowering the car into the driveway leading up to Neji's mansion. He shut off the car and turned in his seat, unbuckling to give him more freedom to move.

"I decided to pursue the couple because I envied their love. My mother and father, of course, weren't very close. That was to be expected. But this couple looked at each other as though if one of them disappeared, the other would whither in loneliness. I wanted that kind of love, and I decided that if their child was a boy, I would love him just as much as they loved each other."

Naruto felt his stomach flip.

Sasuke bit back a smile, and he continued with his story. "I made sure that the woman had a safe pregnancy and child birth. When-"

"Wait, whoa, what?" Naruto said, narrowing his eyes. "You made sure my mom had a safe child birth? How the hell did you _make sure_ she had a safe child birth?"

Sasuke shrugged, finding nothing unusual about what he said. "I assisted the doctor at your birth. And that's when I fell in love with you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. "You fell in love with me as a newborn baby? That makes you a super pedophile."

Sasuke scoffed, not amused. "You were born as Namikaze Naruto, but after the…accident, your name was changed and I lost track of you. It wasn't until two years later in my time that I tried to go look for you again. Well, more like my future self told me to look for you again. He told me where to find you and how to get you to come to me. It worked out swell if you asked me. Having you follow me for those couple of weeks excited me, and I had to touch myself every night."

Naruto's face flushed a crimson red, but it was too dark inside the car for Sasuke to see. "You…you're the worst kind of pervert!"

"Hah?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed once more that night.

"Y-you stalked me as a fetus, and then you got a sick pleasure out of me stalking you!" A thought suddenly occurred to Naruto, and his face was no longer red from embarrassment, but from anger. "You invited me to a phony meeting, and then kicked me out of the phony meeting! You took my voice recorders and notes, you made up a fake…I don't know…_story_ for me to chase!"

Sasuke smirked in self-satisfaction. "Yes, but it was fun for me. And I appreciated your notes, especially the one about me looking like a _model_. Oh, and I put your tape recorders to good use too. You know, when you're saying whatever's on your mind, your voice is very low and husky. It's sexy, and I pleasured myself to that too."

The Uchiha was answered with a fist colliding into his jaw, a sickening popping sound emitting from the joint.

"Ow…" he whispered, rubbing his jawbone. "That was unnecessary."

"You're sick. If I had known you were an insane, perverted asshole, I would have never married you."

The pain from those words hurt Sasuke more than his sore jaw, and he looked at Naruto who was currently trying to get out of the car.

"How do I open this damn door?" the blond yelled. He pressed his hand against a switch and the door flung open suddenly, making him jump. He huffed and tried to get up, but the seat belt restricted him and he let out a frustrated growl. He unbuckled himself and stormed off into the gravel yard of the Hyuuga property.

Sasuke quickly got out of the car and ran after him. "Naruto, wait." He commanded, reaching out to grab the other man's arm. However, Naruto suddenly spun around and yanked Sasuke forth by his shirt.

"You manipulative son of a bitch," Naruto hissed.

"I don't understand why you're so angry," Sasuke said almost desperately. "I told you over a year ago that that I set up the whole meeting and had everything planned out so I could take you to the future with me. I thought you were fine with it."

"I was never fine with it, Sasuke. I merely accepted it. What I'm not okay with is you…you…_pleasuring_ yourself during all of that!" Naruto barred his teeth at his husband and tightened his fists around the soft fabric of his shirt.

Sasuke made a pained expression. "I didn't think you'd be offended by it. I just… seeing you as a grown man after all that time, and knowing that I was going to have you all to myself…I couldn't control myself. For a few weeks, I was the center of your attention. You were pursuing _me_ and it was great. I can't help that I got a little carried away. Please don't be mad at me."

Naruto stared into smoldering black eyes, and his grips slackened little by little until he released Sasuke completely and took a step back. "I'm still mad," he announced. "But we have more important things to take care of. We'll talk about this later."

"May I kiss you?" Sasuke asked suddenly, urgently.

Naruto made a face as though he was going to say no, but then he nodded once.

Sasuke cupped scarred cheeks in his hand gently, and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips.

Tan hands gripped at Sasuke's sleeves, desperately pulling their bodies closer together, yet their lips remained to be barely touching.

Little did Naruto know that it was going to be a while before he could kiss his husband again.

* * *

><p><strong>What? I leave you guys hanging for so long, update with the crapiest of crap chapters, and then leave you hanging again? And then god knows when I'll update again…<strong>

**I'm actually excited about next chapter because "the Prince of Denmark" is going to show up. Don't know what I mean? Go back to chapter 6 and figure it out. Maybe. Or don't and be left in waiting.**

**Also, I found out my dad has read my stories. Am I ready to die of awkwardness? Hell yes I am.**


	17. Method to Madness Part II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I love you guys! And I love my silent readers too!**

**Gosh, I can't believe this story is going to be ending soon. When I first started I thought it was going to take me forever to complete. Those once-a-day updates probably helped speed up the process. Who knows, maybe I've subconsciously stopped updating once a day because I don't want it to end so soon.**

**(WARNING: This chapter was written in a three hour time span, which means that it sucks.)  
><strong>

**Happy Birthday Naruto!**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapter** S**eventeen

"**T**hough** t**his** b**e** m**adness,** y**et** t**here** i**s** m**ethod** i**n't."_Hamlet_(Act II, Scene II)

Naruto laid Genji down onto the make shift next blankets on the floor. Natsuchi and Hiroki were already in their own designated nests with extra pillows as reinforcement in case they tossed and turned, but they were usually very good at not moving too much. Genji, on the other hand, squirmed _a lot_. Naruto was wondering if there was a way to bolt him to the floor, but the idea seemed inhuman.

"I'm going up to talk to Yamato," Sasuke said when he came out of the bathroom connected to the large room. Yamato, as Naruto had learned late last night when they first arrived, was the man who was running this underground establishment. He was very understanding of their current predicament, though Naruto had a feeling he hadn't been _completely_ informed of what was going on.

He turned to look at his husband. "Okay. Hurry back." Genji began squirming again and Naruto quickly turned back to the boy, catching his kicking feet and leaning down to blowing a raspberry on his stomach. The boy squealed with laughter and woke up the twins who in return let out disapproving whines.

Sasuke smirked and he resisted the urge to go up to the other man and kiss him. He knew Naruto was still mad at him if the pillow barrier he set up between them in the bed was any indication. He would just have to deal with it for now. He pressed the pad to open the door and turned left into the narrow corridor, not even bothering to look at the black-haired man that was leaning against the opposite wall and eyeing him with interest.

Sai man followed the Uchiha with his gaze until he stepped into the elevator to head upstairs. Once the doors closed, he pushed off the wall and headed down the hall in the opposite direction.

"Genji, I'm really concerned about you, you know." Naruto pouted when blue eyes stared up at him curiously, as if the baby understood that he was being spoken to. "Future Sasuke said you're going to have his personality. You're so cute right now; I don't want you to be another Sasuke. One teme is enough already." He poked the chubby belly of the baby and smiled. "But if you're as handsome as him I don't mind too much. Hell, you'll be even better looking than him since you have _my_ gorgeous eyes."

There was a knock on the door and Naruto got up without another thought. "Geez, teme!" he called out teasingly as he pushed against the pad on the wall to open the door. "When I said hurry back I didn't mean it…literally…" He trailed off at the sight of the slender man standing before him. He could easily be mistaken as Sasuke's cousin, though his face was different, and his lips were thicker. In fact, he felt like he had seen him somewhere before. "Ah!" He smacked a fist against his palm, making the man tilt his head questioningly at him. "You're from _Prince of Denmark_! You play Hamlet!"

The man looked a bit taken back by Naruto's realization, but he quickly recovered and smiled creepily (in Naruto's opinion). "My, I'm honored that you've seen that. Although, playing Hamlet is only my cover job."

"Eh?" Cover job? Meaning he wasn't really an actor.

"My name is Sai, and I'm here to collect you for a bounty placed on your head by the GF."

Naruto didn't even have time to respond before Sai lurched forward and shoved a syringe into his neck. There was no time to digest the situation before he fell limp against the other man.

Sai looked over at the three infants on the ground that had begun wailing and cringed. They clearly had a strong bond with the blond man to know that something was wrong. He hadn't received any orders about the babies, so he merely dragged Naruto's body out of the room to the back exit. Hopefully the other father would be back soon to take care of the children.

* * *

><p><p>

Naruto groaned as he tried to open his eyes, but they burned too much and he could only squeeze them shut tighter. He tried to register where he was, or at least what his body was lying on. It felt like a bed, though his arms were extended above his head. In fact, he couldn't move them or even his legs. They felt like they were weighed down by some heavy force. He swallowed, his throat far too dry for comfort, and he swiped his tongue out over his lips. He immediately regretted the action when he realized that his lips were chap and contact with his tongue made them sting. He began struggling against the restraints, but he quickly became exhausted and had to settle down, panting heavily. Jeezus, it felt like he had just run a marathon or something. He tried to open his eyes again, but it was no use.

"What…where am I?" he croaked. Damn, it even hurt to talk. He could hear someone moving around on his right, and he almost cried out in shock when a cold hand touched his stomach. It was then that he realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes. He began struggling again, but this time he ran out of energy much faster and he leaned his head back.

"It's quite easy to tell you're not from this time period." A familiar voice said.

Yes…Naruto recognized that voice. He heard it every Tuesday when he watched TV from Sasuke's bed while usually holding Genji. But why was he hearing Hamlet speaking to him? And how did he get like this? He recalled being in the room…Sasuke left and he was with the kids…then…then what? Why couldn't he remember?

Unaware of the inner turmoil of Naruto's mind, the voice continued. "You're far too stupid to be from the year three thousand. They didn't tell me much about you in your file. So tell me…what year are you from?"

Black eyes flashed in Naruto's head, and not the eyes that he loved. "Y-you…let me go!" He winced when his throat ached in protest. He remembered now! That bastard from _Prince of Denmark _was really a bounty hunter, and Naruto was on his list thanks to the stupid FG. GF, whatever. The hand on his stomach started to go lower and Naruto's breath hitched.

"You're obviously from before the year twenty-four hundred. I've never seen a penis so small."

Despite the current situation, Naruto couldn't help but growl in annoyance. Yes, he knew that he was officially the smallest man on the planet at this point (not including Gaara). He was insecure enough from seeing Sasuke walking around naked; he didn't need this jerk making fun of him. He huffed, realizing that he couldn't focus on that right now. He was in trouble here and he had to figure out a way to get out of here. Wherever here was…if only he could open his eyes.

As if reading his thoughts, the other man suddenly pulled something off his face and Naruto snapped his eyes open immediately. The area around them felt wet, and his vision was blurry. Just what the hell had been covering them? It was like he had been trying to open them underwater. Water that burned his corneas.

"Let me go…" he whispered, unable to find the energy to speak louder. It literally felt like he was being drained, and for all he knew, he was. He had no idea what kind of torture devices were around these days.

Sai exhaled loudly and returned his hand back on Naruto's pelvis where he had last had it. "Answer my question."

Naruto hissed when the hand suddenly moved down and slim fingers stroked his length. "What question?" he asked. He was surprised when his libido didn't jump into overdrive as it usually did from the slightest touches Sasuke applied to him.

"What year are you from?" Sai's hand circled around him and began pumping it slowly. He watched Naruto's face, mildly interested when it didn't change from the annoyed, bleary glare.

Naruto felt like he was going to throw up. This asshole was touching his…and it was disgusting. He couldn't even find the tiniest bit of pleasure in it even though Sasuke touched him like this all the time. "I'm from twenty-eleven. _Stop_ touching me."

His vision began to slowly focus, and he glanced down to see a distorted form leaning over him. He wanted to kick and scream, do _anything_ to get that hand off of him, but he knew that it would just be useless if his last few attempts proved otherwise. Instead, he decided to get some answers about his fate. Surely he was going to be kept here with this man forever, right? He said that he had a bounty from the FG…GF. What was going to happen to him after this?

"How long are you going to keep me here?" Naruto squint his eyes to try to get a better focus. His surroundings looked white to him, save for when Sai came into his vision and was a black and gray blur.

"As long as I want to," Sai responded, and Naruto was a little shocked that he had gotten an answer. He had been afraid the other man would play mind games with him or something. "Who knows, maybe I won't turn you over to the GF at all. If someone like Uchiha Sasuke has found you interesting then you have to valuable somehow. It can't just be because of your genes."

Naruto's jaw clenched and he slid his eyes closed. He knew Sai wanted him to answer, but he didn't feel the need to defend his and Sasuke's relationship. Sasuke loved him and he loved the Uchiha in return.

"This is boring." The other man stated and he released Naruto's limp cock. In all honesty, Naruto had completely forgotten that Sai was even touching him, though he could still taste the bile in his mouth no matter how many times he swallowed. "Your kids were cute by the way."

Naruto immediately caught onto the past tense and he turned his head and opened his eyes to see where Sai was. "What did you do to them?" he shouted, his blood beginning to boil in his veins.

Sai stopped for a moment and turned to look at the fuming man on the bed. He returned his attention to his phone and dialed a number before lifting it to his ear. It rang a few times before clicking dead. He ended the call and furrowed his eyebrows. "Leave it to a GF agent to not answer his phone."

"What the fuck did you do with my children?" Naruto yelled again. "Sasuke will have you killed, you bastard! You better pray to God he doesn't find you!"

Sai raised an eyebrow at the mention of God, but he said nothing. The guy was just an idiot from the past; there was no need for him to give the blond a history lesson. He ignored the continued shouts and threats to his life from the man bound to the bed, and he sent a message to the number he called telling him where he was and to come exchange what they agreed on.

"You fucker! Answer me! What did you do to my babies?"

Getting fed up, he looked at the thrashing blond who had to stop and breathe heavily every other minute. "I didn't do anything to them. By now I'm sure your precious Uchiha has returned to the room where I left them."

Naruto stiffened at the thought of Sasuke returning to the room and finding that he was gone. Judging by how panicked (not that he had admitted to panicking, but Kakashi had ratted him out) he had been when Naruto got stuck in the past, Sasuke must be going crazy by now. Tears welled up in his eyes at the thought of his husband fretting over his safety. He just hoped that Sasuke didn't do anything too brash.

There was a knock on a door somewhere to Naruto's right and he immediately turned his head in its direction.

"Finally, it's about time you got here." Sai said as he opened the door.

There was a click and a sudden thud, as if something heavy had fallen to the carpeted floor. The silence that filled the room was eerie, and it made Naruto's heart race and his palms sweat.

"H-hello…?" he asked in a shaky voice, trying to see what was going on but his blurry vision was hindered even more by the tears in his eyes. He hissed when something was slowly pulled from his arm, and he stiffened on instinct.

"Don't tense up," a deep voice said almost soothingly, but at the same time it was stern.

Naruto swallowed and he forced himself to relax, the feeling of whatever was being removed stinging like hell. And once it was gone, he was able to place it as feeling like he had an IV pulled out. He mentally cussed. Of course he was having a hard time moving around and getting oriented. He was being drugged by that bastard Sai. However, he couldn't feel relieved just yet. This guy was a GF agent coming to take him away. Sasuke had told him what they would do to him if he was caught.

"Please let me go…" he tried begging softly. Hell, if that didn't work then he was going to start screaming his head off. He would become such a pain in the ass to deal with that they wouldn't want him anymore.

"Calm down. I'm not with the GF." The man said, and Naruto saw a dark figure step into his blurred vision. Whatever had been holding his arms and legs down was being removed one at a time and relief began bubbling in Naruto's chest uncontrollably.

"Where's…"

"Sai won't be awake for another few hours."

Naruto sighed in relief and an arm slid beneath his shoulders to help him sit up. His head throbbed even though he was being lifted up slowly, and he winched in pain.

"Don't lie back down. I'll get your clothes." The voice ordered and the heat of the man that was helping him moved away.

Naruto wanted to place his voice somewhere, but the only image that popped into his mind was Sasuke. But this man definitely wasn't Sasuke. "My eyes…" Naruto said quietly when he heard the rustling of clothing from somewhere in the room.

"He probably had you blindfolded with a cloth soaked in some illicit drug. Your vision should return to normal in half an hour or so."

A hand gripped Naruto's wrist and guided him off the bed to stand on the floor. He was kept steady while he got dressed in the clothes he had been wearing when Sai had taken him…it felt like so long ago. Maybe he was still loopy from being drugged, or perhaps he was still just lagging in time after time traveling so much. But he had to know. "How long…?" He didn't need to finish the question.

"Three days."

Naruto felt like he was going to faint. He had been unconscious for three day? No, more importantly, he had been away from Sasuke and his children from three whole days! "I need to get home!" Naruto cried.

The man didn't say anything; instead he began leading Naruto away from the bed by his right arm. Naruto put out his other arm just for reassurance from hitting anything. He could see the tall, dark figure before him bet he couldn't make out anything about him other than he there was something red on his back.

It pained him to do so, but he had to put his trust in this man. After all, what could he do? He didn't know his way around in the future and he could barely see at the moment. He just had to hope that this man hadn't lied when he said he wasn't with the GF.

The man led him out of the room and into a brightly lit hallway. He almost wanted to say something about the fast pace the man was walking, Naruto still trying to recover from whatever was in his system, but at the same time he wanted to get far away as possible from where ever Sai had been holding him prisoner. Clearly his body was not up to par with his mind because he began lagging behind, his feet practically dragging on the floor.

His guide seemed to not have any tolerance for this, and he turned suddenly to face Naruto. In one swift motion he was able to pick Naruto up bridal style.

"Hey-stop! What the fuck are you doing?" Naruto cried out and began to struggle in the hold.

"Be quiet. You need to get out of here." The man clipped and continued his brisk pace down the hallway. "If your eyes are bothering you then close them."

Naruto let out a silent gasp at the comment. His eyes had been burning but he had been keeping them open so he didn't run into anything. He hesitantly allowed them to slide shut, reminding himself that he had no choice but to trust this guy. "You…are taking me home, right?" he asked, his voice wavering in his uncertainty much to his embarrassment. Damn it, when did he become such a girl?

"If by home you mean the Uchiha Mansion, then yes."

Naruto's body relaxed completely and he knew the stranger felt it because he let out a single, breathy laugh. He could tell immediately when they stepped outside from whatever building they had been inside. The air was suddenly warm; he could practically feel the sun beating down on them. He sighed in relief. He was so close to being home.

He squint his eyes open to try to see the man carrying him, but all he could make out was pale skin and dark hair. Once again, this stranger reminded him of Sasuke.

"I need to put you down." The man announced right before he released Naruto's legs, though he kept his arm around his back.

Naruto looked to his left to see where the man was guiding him and he stilled against him. "Sasuke's car?" He knew that shape anywhere, not to mention it was black. The man forced him to continue walking to the passenger side where he lifted the door up and helped Naruto inside. The door slammed shut behind him and Naruto got a whiff of the familiar scent of the inside of Sasuke's car. He waited for the man to get in the driver's seat before speaking. "What are you doing with Sasuke's car?"

The man remained silent and he pushed Naruto to sit back so that he could pull the seatbelt across him. He put on his own seatbelt before starting the car and taking off, the sudden light weight feeling making Naruto's stomach churn. "First of all," the man finally said. "It was my car before Sasuke's. Second, this isn't the same car. If I had taken the real car with me, the one Sasuke has would disappear. This is just a replica made to look like it."

Naruto turned to look at him, knowing full well that he was gaping. "Wha…why?"

"So I could lure away the GF agent that had been following you and Sasuke four days ago."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You lured him away? Who are you?"

The man seemed to hesitate before answering him. "My name is Uchiha Itachi."

The new information took time to settle with the blond. Sasuke had said that Itachi was dead along with his parents…how was it possible that-

"Everyone believes that I'm dead, I know. I don't need to explain my reasoning to you, but I am very much alive and I intend to keep that a secret from my little brother. Do you understand me?"

Naruto was at a loss of words. What was he supposed to say to his supposedly dead brother-in-law? And how was he _not_ supposed to tell Sasuke about this? "He deserves to know!" he cried out.

Itachi glanced at the man's hazy glare, and his own eyes narrowed. "Sasuke hates me for killing our parents. He doesn't understanding that I was saving the family name by putting a stop to the corruption they were getting into. Inbreeding like Neanderthals just to keep the Uchiha blood pure…" He trailed off and exhaled through his mouth as if trying to calm down though his voice had been level the entire time.

"Sasuke said that you had killed them in an experiment…" Naruto muttered, unsure if he had any right to pass judgment on the Uchiha family for their decisions. In fact, he knew he didn't. He had only been an Uchiha himself for over a year and a half.

"And that's what he'll continue thinking." Itachi clipped.

Naruto looked down at his lap, recognizing the green color of his pants. He didn't know much about family, having never known his own, but he knew they shouldn't act like this. Yet, once again, he wasn't sure how family worked here in the future. He could only hope that Genji, Natsuchi and Hiroki would get along well. "I know you said you don't need to explain your reasons to me, but maybe if you sat down and talked with Sasuke-"

"Naruto," the man said sternly. "You are never going to mention my presence to Sasuke ever. If he asks how you got free, tell him you were blindfolded the whole time. It's not far from the truth."

"Yeah, but that's-"

"Besides," Itachi continued. "He won't believe you if you."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something else, but he knew it wouldn't matter. When Uchihas had their minds made, there was no shaking them. And he had a feeling that Itachi was right. Sasuke _wouldn't_ believe him if he said that Itachi, who was presumed not only dead but also a murderer, had saved him from a bounty hunter and the GF. Naruto's shoulders sagged and he gave the older Uchiha a gloomy look. "What about the FG? They're going to keep coming after me. Sasuke's gonna be stubborn about not leaving my side, and-"

"The GF won't be bothering you anymore. The two agents that were on your case have been convinced that there is no blond-haired man in existence. And some colleagues of mine are taking care of the files as we speak. You're a free man, Uchiha Naruto." Itachi announced. "So tell my brother to stop playing the dramatic fool and get the family company back."

Itachi suddenly got out of the car and Naruto flinched. He looked around and realized that not only was his vision slightly clearer, but he was parked in front of Sasuke's mansion. He allowed Itachi to help him out of the car and into the house. "You're following me inside?" Naruto asked quietly.

"No one's here." Itachi said as they stepped onto the platform to go upstairs. "Sasuke, Kakashi and Iruka are out looking for you, and your children are safe with their carrier."

Naruto frowned and he turned around to glare at Itachi. "Sakura-chan is not their _carrier_. She is their aunt as well as their mother figure. She is not some object for making children."

He couldn't tell if Itachi acknowledge him or not via facial expression, but he didn't say anything in return. Instead, he pushed Naruto forward towards his and Sasuke's bedroom. Rather than opening the door, however, he shoved Naruto face first against it and pressed his own body to the back of the blond's. "Did Sai touch you?" he asked quietly.

Naruto winced at how hard he had been pushed, and he turned his head to glare at the hazy figure against him. "Why the hell does that matter?"

"It matters because Sasuke doesn't like his _things_ touched."

That was the last straw. If Naruto could, he would have punched the asshole behind him without a second thought. "I am _not_ Sasuke's material possession! I am his god damn husband, and a human being! You may be his brother but you don't know anything!"

"So Sai did touch you."

"What does that even matter?"

"Answer the question."

Naruto growled deep in his throat. Even back in his and Sasuke's home and he wasn't safe yet. "Y-yes…he touched me."

Itachi's body weight pulled away from him, but only slightly. "What did he do?"

Naruto squirmed to get away, but the older Uchiha caught his wrist and pressed them above his head. Oh no…he was starting to feel sick again like when Sai had… "He tried to…jerk me off, but I couldn't…I never got hard. In fact, it made me sick to my stomach."

Blue eyes widened when Itachi switched to holding both his wrists captive in one hand while his other snaked down his body and into his pants. "Hey!" he shouted and began thrashing his body, though he was still weak from the drugs in his system.

"Stop moving," Itachi said as he touched and rubbed against Naruto.

"No!" Naruto shouted, and he hit his head against the wall to try to keep his cool. He was ready to bite through the arm holding his captive. "Get your hand off of me before I kill you for real."

Itachi paused and a sinister chuckle sounded in Naruto's ear. He pulled away completely and took a step back. "Interesting."

Naruto tried to catch his breath as the nausea that had formed in his stomach died down. "What's so interesting?" he spat.

"It seems that my brother is the only man you respond to."

Naruto didn't even respond. He couldn't. He didn't care that Sasuke was the only man his body reacted to sexually. He was so pissed beyond all means that he was ready to rip Itachi's head off. What kind of rescue mission was this? A fucked up one, that's what. "Get out." Naruto snapped. When he didn't receive a response, he turned around to yell in Itachi's face, but he was met with the blurry vision of the white wall. He looked up and down the hallway, but no movement caught his eye, nor did he see the dark shape of Itachi. It was as if he had vanished in thin air.

Or almost as if all of this had been a dream…

Shaking that thought from his head, Naruto felt around the wall tiredly until he found the pad and he slid his two fingers over the screen. The door opened, causing a slight breeze, and he stumbled into the bedroom. He barely made it five feet inside before his vision went black and he fell to the floor.

Damn, and he thought the drugs were wearing off. Maybe he shouldn't have been pushing his body like that. All he could do now was wait and hope that Sasuke returned home soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you guys tell how lazytired I was while writing this chapter? You have no idea.**

**I know for a fact that there are probably over ONE HUNDRED mistakes in this chapter, but I don't care. It's 5 AM and I'm going to bed. Night!**

**Happy birthday, Naruto; here's a crappy chapter where you get kidnapped and molested by two different men. You're welcome.  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Witty disclaimer is witty.**

**AN: Super sorry about the long wait. I've had to take care of a lot of personal matters and it's been hectic. I'll be getting back on schedule soon, I hope.**

**(Remember when I used to update this fic once a day?)**

**(I think I'm putting off the ending.)**

**Be sure to check on story status reports on my profile page. I updated it the other day, so if you have any questions about when I'll be updating what next, please check there first.**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapter** E**ighteen

"Mom…"

Naruto winced when he was shook violently. His arm felt sore, along with his head, and it took him a few seconds for his brain to reel over everything that had happened to him in the past twenty-four hours. He was home, right? Itachi had brought him home…

Itachi had molested him. Sai had molested _and_ insulted him. Sasuke was on a mad hunt to find him. Okay, things were clicking together now. But what was that obnoxious, whiny thing shaking him like he was a goddamn tambourine. "What?" he yelled, sitting up on the floor he had apparently thought would be a good idea to use as a bed.

His glare morphed into shock as a little Sasuke stared up at him with bright blue eyes. Wait…blue?

"Mom, you have to go take a shower now." The miniature Sasuke began yanking on his arm that the IV had been in and Naruto let out a yelp of pain which made the boy retreat his hands as if he had been burned with acid. "Sorry."

Naruto studied the boy a bit longer before gaping. "…Genji?"

When he received a hesitant nod, he looked around the room to see where he was. How long had he been asleep? Genji looked like he was eight years old! Shit, had he been in a coma this whole time? No, wait, Naruto, think properly! If he had been in a coma for seven years, then why was he still laying on the bedroom floor where he had passed out?

He narrowed his eyes at the little boy who had a signature Uchiha scowl on his face, clearly annoyed with his father for taking so long to try to comprehend the situation. "You used the time machine!"

Genji rolled his eyes and stood up, taking Naruto's arm with him and pulling more gently this time. "Mom, you have to take a shower right now."

Naruto stood up slowly, waving his arms around like an idiot in order to catch his balance. Finally, he looked down at his first son and frowned deeply, hoping that he looked as scary as Sasuke so that he could wipe that annoying scowl off Genji's face. "What do you think you're doing here? How do you even know how to use a time machine in the first place?"

"Kakashi taught me. Besides, how else am I supposed to visit you in your time?" He folded his arms over his chest, mush like another Uchiha Naruto knew. Geez, he really did adopt Sasuke's personality and mannerisms.

Wait, what did he just say? "My time?"

Genji's expression suddenly became somber, and he almost looked like he was ready to cry. "You have to take a shower now…"

"Wha-"

"If you don't, you and dad are going to get a divorce and he's going to send you back to your time!" Finally, tears began to roll down his cheeks and it became harder for the boy to breathe. "We miss you…Natsuchi and Hiroki miss you. A-and dad misses you so much, but he's too stubborn and angry at himself to take you back! All of this can be avoided of you take a shower right now and get rid of all the DNA on your body!"

Naruto couldn't think straight. Sasuke had divorced him and kicked him out of the future? But why? Because of the DNA on his body? What DNA?

Realization struck him like lightening and he felt like his eyeballs could pop out of his head if someone hit him hard enough. He had Itachi's DNA on him, and he had promised not to tell Sasuke about that. If Sasuke found out and Naruto refused to say anything…

"Wait, why would he take DNA off my body…?" He shuddered, thinking of all the CSI shows he used to watch where they would swab dead bodies for prints and other remnants of the killers.

"Because he wanted to murder the guy who kidnapped you. Stop asking questions! Gods, you can be such an idiot. You have to hurry! I don't know when dad will be back." Genji began pushing him towards the bathroom, but Naruto stopped him.

"Don't be so pushy. I'm your dad too, you know."

Genji gave him a blank stare. "You'll always be 'mom', no matter how many times you give me the 'dads have penises' talk."

Naruto sighed in annoyance. He wasn't going to give up staking his right as a dad, but he knew now wasn't the time to argue about that. "Okay, quit pushing, I'm going."

"Here, use this." Genji pulled out a black bottle from his shorts pocket, handing it over to Naruto. "It will help you remove any lingering DNA."

Naruto stared at it skeptically, half expecting to find a skull and crossbones on the container. But it was Genji giving it to him, and he was trying to save his and Sasuke's marriage. They really did raise a great kid.

Or maybe not.

"Holy fuck! This shit burns!"

* * *

><p><p>

Naruto sat in the middle of his and Sasuke's bed, scratching at his arms and legs and every where else that itched all because of that stupid body wash stuff that Genji told him to use. Of course the brat was no where to be found when he got out of the shower (the clothes he had been wearing were missing too, even his shoes). When he was old enough, Naruto would make him pay. He would ground him for life and take all his video games or whatever kids played with these days!

He didn't have any more time to think about punishing his oldest son when the bedroom door opened and Sasuke trudged in, looking absolutely exhausted and ready to collapse. Naruto wasn't sure what to say to the man, especially since he'd been missing for the past three days with his husband having no idea where he was. And worst of all, he had yet to think of a story to tell Sasuke on how he got back home safe and sound!

It seemed that Sasuke was a lot more tired than he appeared because he didn't even notice Naruto sitting on the bed as he walked over to the bathroom. He opened the door with a lazy pass of his hand and stepped into the room as the lights flickered on. He stood in the doorway for a moment, his shoulders slouched. Suddenly, he straightened completely and walked over towards the shower.

Naruto had a feeling he new exactly what he was looking at. Sasuke always fussed at him for not using the dryer in the shower. Apparently it was proper etiquette in the future to dry out the shower so it looked like it had never been used. Probably so the next person didn't step inside a wet, muggy shower. But Naruto always forgot because it wasn't part of his usual shower routine.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called from the bathroom. He was at the doorway in an instant, obsidian eyes wide and locked on the blond-haired man on the bed.

Naruto's face heated up at the intense stare, and all he could do was wave his hand. "I'm home, Sasuke." He tried not to laugh as Sasuke all but lept onto the bed and crawled across it so fast, resembling a child trying to get to its toy quickly.

His back collided against the soft mattress as a hungry mouth tried to seemingly glue their lips together permanently. Not that he minded. He welcomed the forceful tongue into his mouth, greeting it with his own slick appendage and inwardly grateful that he had decided to clean his teeth after the shower. How embarrassing it would have been to kiss his husband after returning from a three day absence to greet him with three-day-old, smelly breath.

He tried to pull back to let out a surprise yelp from the hands shoving under his shirt and tweaking his nipples, but Sasuke wouldn't allow that. The force, the need, the passion…it was overwhelming. The Uchiha's hands were everywhere, as if having to feel that this was the real Naruto, that this wasn't some optical illusion or a dream. He needed this confirmation. He needed his husband. He needed Naruto.

Clothes were discarded, no words were exchanged. Naruto felt like he was being worshiped with the way Sasuke's lips seemed to touch every inch of his skin, even the soles of his feet and his armpits. It made him grin so wide that he was afraid his face would split in half. He had never been so grateful to have taken a shower.

He winced at the finger that entered with only a light coating of spit. He yanked at Sasuke's hair to show him his discomfort, but Sasuke didn't seem to notice or care. Naruto decided to let it pass, especially when the raven-haired man took his erection in his mouth and began sucking vigorously. He didn't even notice the next finger was added, but his pained expression returned ten fold when the other two entered him after that. Sasuke's relentless mouth made sure he got over the burning sensation of being stretched quickly. Soon, all he knew was that he was finally safe at home, and in Sasuke's arms…responding to Sasuke. Well, it seemed that his body was extremely picky as to which man touched it. As if he was meant to be Sasuke's and only Sasuke's.

Perhaps it really was his destiny to be with Sasuke…

Naruto's back arched painfully as he released into Sasuke's mouth with a series of shudders and gasps, completely unaware of how close he had been. He hissed through his teeth when Sasuke licked the tip of his spent member, clearly determined to give him a heart attack or something.

The raven-haired man kissed a path up Naruto's abdomen, flicking his tongue over pert nipples that had been previously tortured in his earlier exploration of his husband's body. He laved his tongue over the nubs one last time, then returned his lips to Naruto's where the rubbed and pulled at each other gently. Finally, after such a long silence, he quietly mumbled against the other's mouth, "You're really here."

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he pecked Sasuke on the lips before smiling. "Of course I'm here. I'm back, and we don't have to worry about the FG anymore."

Sasuke lifted his head and looked down at the other man for a minute before sitting up completely. "How did you get back?"

Despite the serious tone Sasuke used, Naruto couldn't help his eyes from trailing down to the bobbing erection between his husband's legs. He swallowed, still feeling a wave of nervousness washing over him like usual, and met the intense gaze Sasuke had aimed at him.

"I…" Damn it, did he really want to lie to Sasuke? Wouldn't he be mad if Sasuke lied to him, especially about something like this? But…Itachi said he was trying to protect Sasuke or something like that. It wasn't right for Naruto to betray Itachi's trust, more than ever because he saved him from that bounty hunter and took care of the issue with the GF coming after him.

"I honestly can't remember. I woke up in some room, and I couldn't see anything." He put on a thoughtful expression that evolved into astonishment, as though he had realized something important, hoping it looked real. He would have to do that often back in his time, putting off an article and then acting genuinely shocked when the deadline arrived. "Oh, but I remember a guy coming to our room! He had black hair, and…he was that guy from _Prince of Denmark_."

Sasuke made a face, as if he wasn't sure he should believe that last bit. Or any of it.

"His name was Sai, I think. He said he was a bounty hunter or something." At least that part was true. It was obvious that Sasuke was taking mental notes, particularly of the man's name.

"Did he touch you?" Sasuke asked suddenly, his mood growing dark. His eyes widened a fraction before narrowing into a glare. "You took a shower."

Naruto gulped. "Well…yeah. I hadn't bathed for three days, Sasuke. I was being held captive and had an IV in me…forgive me for wanting to take a shower-"

"He _drugged_ you?" Sasuke was livid.

Fed up with having to explain what happened to him with Sai, and he had no idea what had happened in the two days before that, Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and pouted as best as he could through his glare. "Weren't you going to have passionate sex with me or something? I'm just assuming because you practically had your fist up my ass and I don't count that as sex."

"Naruto, not right now." Sasuke said, but his eyes betrayed him by quickly roaming over the body before him. He sighed and lay on the bed next to Naruto, placing a hand on the smooth, tan chest. "You never answered my question. Did this Sai guy touch you?"

Naruto's eyebrow formed a tick. Why were Uchihas so persistent on knowing who touched what? Sighing, he grimaced as he thought back to the sick feeling that overwhelmed him when Said had molested him. "He tried to…you know…beat my meat."

The blank expression Sasuke bestowed indicated that he had no idea what Naruto was talking about.

"A little five on one."

Nothing.

"Crank it."

Still nothing.

"Drain the snake?"

There was twitch, meaning that the Uchiha was getting annoyed. Naruto had approximately one minute to get out as many terms as he could before Sasuke lost interest completely.

"Fire the pistol. Yolk the egg. Free Willy. Hammer the lumber. Jingle the Pringles. Number three. Peel the banana. Anger the cobra. Polish the bishop. Shake hands with the president. Burp the worm. Shine the salami. Unload the gun. Smoke the turkey. Grease the rod. Tease the weasel. Vote Republican. Tenderize the meat. Walk the dog. Tickle the pickle. Launch-"

"If you're telling me that he touched your cock, then I fully intend on breaking each and every bone in his hands." Sasuke cut him off.

Naruto was doing his best not to smile. "If it's any consolation, he gave up."

"Gave up?"

"Yeah, he-" Naruto felt his face heat up ad he looked away from the other man. It was embarrassing admitting to Sasuke that he only responded to his touches, especially after everything he put the Uchiha through when he first arrived in the future. To think that almost two years ago he would get mad at Sasuke for simply kissing him…

"He _what_?" Sasuke was beginning to grow impatient.

"Uh…gave up." Naruto repeated.

"Why?" Sasuke cupped Naruto's face with his hand, squishing his cheeks, and glared down at him. "_Naruto_."

"…I couldn't get hard." Naruto grumbled. He inwardly groaned at the increasingly smug smirk that now adorned Sasuke's face. "I just can't…get hard when another guy touches me. It made me physically sick. Only you, Sasuke…my heart and body belong to you alone. Ugh, that was corny. Pretend I never said that or I'll knee you in the nads."

"I don't know what that even means." Sasuke sighed. He wiggled his arm under Naruto's back to pull him closer, but halted immediately. "Naruto, turn over."

"Why, what's wrong?" Naruto sat up quickly, eyes wide. He allowed Sasuke to turn him around, giving the Uchiha a clear view of his naked backside.

"Son of a dick…" Sasuke hissed, running his fingers over the lower part of Naruto's backs, just above his rear. "He took out your identification chip."

* * *

><p><p>

"You're right, it's gone." Iruka stated as he pulled the scanner away from Naruto's back. "But whoever took it out did it with much care. The tissue around the area is still intact and virtually untouched. A professional definitely removed it."

"That's probably why I was unconscious for two days…" Naruto muttered. No one said anything.

Kakashi studied the man whose bottom half was wrapped in the bed sheet for a moment before tapping his lips through the mask he was wearing. "Is it possible that this isn't the real Naruto?"

"What?" Naruto and Sasuke asked in unison. They looked at each other, one utterly devastated by the idea while the other suddenly twisted into suspicion and distaste.

"That would explain why the tissue looks unscathed. A measly insertion in the back to make it look like a card had been taken." Iruka played with the idea.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What? But it is me! I mean…I know it's me…how can it not?"

"It would also explain why we couldn't find any traces of DNA on his body." Kakashi added.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke who had his attention focused on the two other men, seemingly accepting this new idea. But how could he…he couldn't believe this! Why were Iruka and Kakashi even suggesting this? And why was Naruto himself considering it? No, he knew he was the real Naruto! He had to be…he could clearly remember details about his life before coming to the future, and could probably recite every single day of his life in the future as if he were reading from a diary.

"What a weird idea to accuse an actor from a TV series like _Prince of Denmark_ of being a bounty hunter."

"And saying that the GF was off the case now, just like that…sounds too good to be true, right?"

"Don't forget that he was already in the house, but Naruto doesn't know his way around this Konoha. And didn't he say that his vision was blurry? That doesn't fit together."

"What do you think Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Stop it!" Naruto shouted, glaring at the three men. "Sasuke left the room in the safe house, and I was putting Genji to bed when there was a knock on the door. I thought Sasuke had forgotten something, so I answered it. A man with short black hair and really pale skin that I recognized as Hamlet from the TV series was standing there. I even said that I thought he was from the show, and he said that it was just his day job. He said his name was Sai and he was a bounty hunter, and the FG had sent him after me. Next thing I know, he stabbed me or something and all I remember before blacking out was the babies crying." Breathing heavily, he took a moment to gauge the passive expressions on the men looking at him.

"I woke up in a room, but I couldn't see anything. I couldn't move and I tried opening my eyes, but they started burning so I closed them again. Sai started talking to me, then he started stroking _and _insulting my dick – oh, and he made fun of how dumb I am."

Sasuke snorted, earning a glare from his husband.

"Anyway, he got bored and started contacting the FG-"

"_GF_, Naruto. How many times do we have to tell you that?" Kakashi said, exasperated.

"Whatever! He was contacting the guys when he answered the door and suddenly everything went really quiet. The guy that came in pulled an IV or something out of my arm and helped me get dressed before dragging me outside. We got in his car and he brought me here. He helped me upstairs and then left me in the hallway. That is what happened." Naruto was panting from the longwinded story. He looked at Sasuke desperately, only caring about his husband's acceptance. He was met with a calculating gaze, but at least his eyes weren't as cold as before.

"Did he say anything to you? The man that helped you?" Iruka asked, genuinely concerned.

Naruto kept his gaze on Sasuke as he tried to choose his words carefully without revealing who it was that had helped him. Finally, he looked at Iruka and shrugged. "All he said was that he was going to help me, and that he had colleagues working on getting the FG- ah, _GF_ off our backs. Other than that, he just explained why I couldn't see and that he was taking me back here."

Kakashi looked at his lover and frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "A GF protester?"

"Probably. You know how the anarchists get."

"That doesn't explain why we haven't found any DNA on you." Sasuke said, suddenly joining the conversation.

"I took a shower-"

"That doesn't get rid of _everything_, Naruto." The Uchiha snapped. He sighed and looked over at Kakashi as if the older man had the answers.

The silver-haired man disappeared into the bathroom before reemerging with the black bottle that Genji had given Naruto earlier. "Here."

Sasuke took it and inspected the container before opening it and sniffing its contents. He made a face, clearly not smelling roses, before passing it over to Iruka who took it eagerly. "I've never seen it before."

"Neither have I…" Iruka said offhandedly. He turned the bottle over and raised a brow. "This was made in thirty-twenty." He held it out to Kakashi as if to get a second opinion on what was clearly printed on the bottom.

"Okay, Naruto." Sasuke rubbed at his temples. "Where did you get body wash from the future?"

At this point, Naruto was about fed up with being interrogated. He couldn't even think of a story to make up for this. "Genji gave it to me."

Obsidian eyes widened, and the other two men in the room looked at Naruto in interest. "Genji as in our son?"

"Duh. He was from about seven years in the future, and he was frowning like you usually do – yeah, just like that – and he told me to take a shower with that." Naruto shrugged. He was just going to have to half ass this story like the part with Itachi.

"Why would our son want you to take a shower with this?" Sasuke pressed.

"Something about us getting a divorce if I didn't." Naruto shrugged again. He was getting really good at this hiding the truth business.

"Must be a cell cleanser," Iruka muttered. "Probably to get rid of the skin cells Naruto's mystery savior left on him."

Sasuke didn't say another word and quickly left the room. The platform couldn't move any slower as he went downstairs. He headed into the room where the time machine was located, but a hand on his shoulder him pulled him back. He glared daggers at the taller man behind him. "Let me go."

"Sasuke, if it's enough to make you divorce Naruto, do you really want to find out who saved him?" Kakashi asked, his voice even despite the urgent look in his eyes.

Pale lips parted to argue, but they closed once again. "I don't know what to think anymore. What if that's not my Naruto?"

"We can run tests for that. You know we can. But try to think clearly now. Hasn't Naruto already proven that he's the real one?"

Sasuke stared straight ahead as he recalled the man's brilliant smile, his ancient terms, his kisses, his body…everything that already made it clear that he was the real Naruto. And he had let Kakashi and Iruka's assumptions get to him. They were just taking precautions; he knew they weren't trying to put doubts in his mind. It was why he trusted them by his side, because they didn't just settle for what was the simplest or easiest answer to handle.

"Maybe you'd like to spend some quality time with your husband instead of moping over things we can't change?" Kakashi smirked behind his mask momentarily, but then he became serious again. "I'll check into the GF matter and tell you what I find. In the meantime, I think you upset Naruto."

Sasuke sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. "He's so troublesome…"

"You're the one who fell in love with him." Kakashi allowed the younger man to shove him in the shoulder playfully. "I'll inform Sakura to bring the kids back tomorrow," he called after him before the Uchiha retreated upstairs.

* * *

><p><p>

"Sasuke…fuck, be more gentle!" Naruto said in a hushed voice. The sound of the sheets rustling as they hid his and Sasuke's lower halves seemed too loud in the quiet room, it was almost embarrassing.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, leaning down to kiss Naruto apologetically. He started making shallow thrusts, grinding against Naruto's prostate relentlessly.

Naruto dug his blunt nails into Sasuke's shoulders. "Ah…ahh!" His voice squeaked much to his embarrassment. "Sasuke! Stop! It's too much!"

"You said you could handle it." Sasuke squeezed Naruto's cock warningly and narrowed his eyes. "Now be quiet," he hissed, not letting up on his thrusts.

"I can't! Slow down! Shit!"

"Naruto…"

"Ngh! Sasuke! I'm gonna-"

Both men froze at the shrill, twin baby cries cut through the atmosphere like a knife.

"Damn it, not again." Sasuke looked at the two cribs across the room for a minute before looking back at his husband. His hips began rotating and thrusting once again, earning a sharp yelp from Naruto.

"W-what are you doing?" the blond whined, turning his head into the mattress where his pillow should have been, but he had used it to hit Sasuke in the face and therefore thrown across the room in a fit of passion so that it couldn't block Sasuke's lips from joining Naruto's. "The t-twins…"

"They're just grumpy because your loud voice woke them up. We'll get them in a minute." Sasuke panted, not letting up on his drives.

"Ah…ah, but…" Naruto drew his bottom lip between his teeth as his legs were pushed up higher, forcing his ass to rise. His prostate was being impaled with very direct thrusts and it was make his vision become fuzzy. "N-no more!" he moaned, his cock throbbing and his balls swelling with much needed release. The sounds of his children's sleepy whines were almost nonexistent to him in his current euphoric state.

"Ngh, Naruto!" Sasuke grunted, clenching his teeth as he released inside his husband. He continued thrusting throughout his spasms, palming Naruto's erection and pumping him to completion. He loved the way Naruto's body tensed and almost folded in on itself when he came, eyes screwed shut and mouth wide open in a silent shout as if every orgasm was the best in his life.

Naruto shuddered as Sasuke pulled out slowly, another string of cum coating his chest at the urging of Sasuke's hand. "Geez, bastard…"

Sasuke smirked and leaned forward, kissing the panting man on the neck. He received a slap to the head, making him grunt.

"Go take care of the twins. I don't think I can stand…"

The smirk only grew wider, and he slipped out from under the bed sheet to see what was wrong with the infants.

Naruto rolled onto his side, wincing as his hips screamed in pain at the movement. Ever since he returned home a week ago, he and Sasuke did it everyday, at least three times; once in the morning, once during the kids' nap times (sometime twice depending on how long they slept), and once at night. It was as if Sasuke's sex drive was in overload and he had to have Naruto in his arms every chance he got.

Not that Naruto minded, but he was trying to get Sasuke to go back to work. Neji had given the company back without a question, but Sasuke didn't seem to be too ready to leave Naruto's side just to go to the office.

"Stupid, young bastard…" Naruto muttered.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked, crawling back into bed now that the twins were sleeping again.

"I'm getting too old for this. I'm almost thirty, you know." Naruto said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Thirty isn't old, especially not for _this_." Sasuke swiped two fingers over Naruto's chest to scoop up some of his cooling seed, licking his digits clean.

Naruto's face heated up. "Y-you're just saying that 'cause you're still in your early twenties! Plus, people from my time age differently than your kind here. All this sex is starting to become a literal pain in the ass and it's taking longer for me to recover. You're going to have to start holding back."

Sasuke blinked and then turned onto his back to look at the ceiling. Wasn't there a syringe that could stop aging? He'd have to get Iruka to look into that for them. There was no way he was going to allow Naruto to use his age as an excuse to have less sex. No, he _needed_ those syringes now so that he and Naruto could do it as many times as they/he wanted. Now the only problem was the kids. They couldn't just kick them out of the bedroom every time he wanted to sleep with Naruto. They were going to have to find some place else to… "Naruto, what was that thing you were telling me about sex not being only for the bed?"

"What?" Naruto mumbled tiredly.

"In the car, that time we were trying to outrun the GF agent, you said something about having sex in the car and other places."

"Mm," Naruto exhaled deeply through his nose, his eyes remaining close. "Yeah…on the table and in the shower. I'll think of more places later, Sasuke. Let me sleep."

Sasuke smirked at his half-asleep husband. Perhaps they were just going to have to try these places out…

* * *

><p><strong>Crap chapter is craaaaap…because it was written in six hours…sorry.<strong>

**But at least I got it done! There are too many distractions in this world.**

**I'll check for mistakes later.**

**And finally Akane is going to make her debut in the next chapter, and then I think there'll be one more after that and this story is OVER!**


	19. Not So Weak

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: Hey, does anyone remember when this fic was updated everyday? I don't.**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I had been so wrapped up in writing a giftfic for a friend that I wasn't getting any ideas for other fics, but now it's done and posted, so I can freely work on other fics. Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapter** N**ineteen

**N**ot** S**o** W**eak

Naruto was going to kill Sasuke.

He was going to hug Sasuke.

No, no, he was definitely going to murder him.

But damn it, he couldn't be _too_ mad at him.

Yes he could! How dare he clone Naruto's mother! Yes, that's right. The Uchiha went lower than low and actually _cloned_ the DNA in a single strand of hair that had been stuck to Naruto's shoulder when he came back from the year 1986.

Naruto was currently staring at the bundle in his husband's arms. Her hair was thin, but a bright red that almost mimicked Gaara's. It was beautiful, vibrant, and complimented the pale skin (or at least the pale skin he could see between the pink blotches on her cheeks and forehead that all newborns had) that obviously came from Sasuke's genes.

"I was thinking of naming her after my mother, Mikoto." Sasuke said, entirely unaware of his husband contemplating his death. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes off their new daughter that he hadn't exactly planned with his significant other. It had been hell trying to get Naruto's sperm without the other noticing.

"Akane…" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Or we can name her after your mom, since it is her DNA."

"Akane," Naruto said with more conviction. When Sasuke looked at him, Naruto made sure his decision was made known. "It has to be Akane. And for the record, I'm really peeved with you right now, Sasuke. How can you just go and have a baby without talking to me first?"

Sasuke's mind went blank momentarily. He quickly recomposed himself and frowned at his husband. "I thought you'd be okay with this. I mean, she's-"

"You cloned my mother and said nothing to me about it! Sasuke, this isn't how a marriage works! We have to discuss these things _together_! Did it not occur to you that I would want to be involved with this decision?"

"Don't raise your voice around the children." Sasuke snapped.

"That's another thing, Sasuke!" Naruto couldn't keep himself from blowing up in Sasuke's face. He couldn't remember ever being this furious with the Uchiha before. He wanted to yank his hair out and throw things, but he was doing very well in keeping his hands balled into fists at his sides. "We have _other_ children. The twins _just_ turned a year old two months ago! Genji is only two and a half! Have you not thought about how much of a handful dealing with just three toddlers is on me? They all know how to walk now and they're running around everywhere! Now I have to take care of a newborn baby, too?"

"You have Kakashi and Iruka to help you-"

"That's not the point!" Naruto interrupted. He exhaled loudly, trying to calm his nerves so that he could convey to Sasuke just what was troubling him. "I want to have time to see out children growing up individually. I want to have the time to hold each one of them and see them progress in life without being distracted by another one. I want to be able to give each one of them the individual attention they deserve as a young child. Why are you rushing this? Why did you have to go and have them all at once?"

Sasuke pressed his lips together in a thin line, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at Naruto's pained expression. "I just didn't want them to have to go through the age gap I had to with Itachi."

Naruto was taken aback by this statement, and he straightened his shoulders. "What do you mean?"

The raven-haired man looked down at the disgruntled newborn girl in his arms and gently ran his fingers over her wrinkled forehead. She seemed to relax from the touch and returned to a neutral, sleeping state. "Being born years after my brother, I was left to stand there and unable to do anything while he worked in secret in the business. I wanted to be involved, but I couldn't…I wasn't ready, or so he said. I didn't want there to be that gap for my own kids. I want them to stand on equal ground, in a sense. There will be no debate because someone is older. They'll all get equal share of the company because they are only a year apart." He looked up at his husband with an almost stern expression. "If you don't want another child so soon, though…we can cryogenically freeze her until you're ready."

Naruto's eyes almost bulged at the suggestion. "Are you fucking insane? We're not freezing our child!"

"You called her our child." Sasuke said just above a whisper.

"Of course, you ass. She's still ours even if you didn't talk this over with me. You think I didn't notice you spitting my cum into a jar several months ago? Honestly, I should have expected this, but I wasn't exactly in the right mind at the time…" His face heated as he remembered the night of sex with Sasuke. It wasn't like it stuck out in particular like certain others did, but it was hard _not_ to think about any kind of sex with Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked at the expression adorning Naruto's face, and he stepped over to him, kissing his husband gently. His smirk only widened when Naruto grabbed fistfuls of his hair to deepen the kiss.

"I'm still mad at you," Naruto said, pulling back. How many times has he said that to Sasuke in the years of knowing him? He'd lost count. He wanted to laugh at Sasuke's near pout (but Uchihas _didn't_ pout).

Looking down at the infant in his arms, Naruto carefully took her from Sasuke's hold. He cradled her, swaying back and forth where he stood. She really was a spitting image of his mom. She had Naruto's face shape, down to his very nose, which was all inherited directly from Kushina. Akane really was the perfect name for her. The characters for 'brilliant' and 'red' summed her hair up nicely. Hopefully she would come to embrace her name rather than hate it for being named after her hair.

"Her face is so round…she looks like a tomato with her hair." Naruto snickered.

"What are you talking about, dobe? Tomatoes are white." Sasuke commented.

Naruto let out a loud snort and looked at his husband. When he saw that Sasuke was being serious, he realized he still had a lot to learn about the future despite living here for almost four years. "Well, in my time tomatoes were red. Sometimes green." He frowned at the thought of white tomatoes and almost cringed when he imagined them tasting like chalk. "I don't understand, why haven't you tried to make produce like we did back then? Ah, I'm not talking about you personally, teme. Just…the world. Everyone in this time period. The air is so much cleaner, so plants should flourish here. They absorb carbon dioxide too, you know."

"Yes, but cars take care of that now. By getting rid of all the plants and trees, cars are able to move faster because there's more carbon dioxide for them to use." Sasuke explained.

Naruto gaped at him. "You mean there are no more plants?"

"Of course there are. However, they're enclosed to prevent getting any damage from outside elements. We have indoor parks and zoos, and then there are wild life preserves in all the countries. There is no more poaching of animals for furniture or clothes or food. People in your time were always working on finding ways to make this possible, right?"

While that was true, Naruto couldn't imagine that this was the way they wanted to go about doing it. "Yeah, but they didn't want to destroy their natural habitat either…and what do you there's no more killing animals for food? I've eaten beef since I've been here."

"Cloned beef," Sasuke informed him curtly, as if it were the most natural thing. Though, by now Naruto was sure that it was.

"I still don't understand," Naruto said, looking down at his daughter. "To clone something…the organism being cloned must die."

"Well, maybe in your time…" Sasuke kept his voice calm, seeing how this was bothering his husband. He could understand why; after all, Naruto was an ecology major. "Try to look at it in the same sense as our time traveling; all of your atoms breaking apart and then recomposing in another period of time. So take that, but instead of moving through time, they are copied and then recomposed in a separate area. Of course, there's a limit to how many times you can clone something, mostly depending on its size.

"Take Akane for instance. She is made up of your DNA from your mother's side that we cloned from a stand of your mother's hair. It was one strand, so it immediately disintegrated as soon as we stripped it of its genes. But if we take the entirety of a cow, and clone it, it still has plenty of substance to live on its own alongside its clone. Do you understand?"

Naruto grimaced. "Not…really. I understand as much as someone who's never touched the subject of DNA cloning before, which is kind of annoying since I went to classes about this stuff. I guess too much has changed and evolved since my lecture classes. Damn…all those late nights spent on writing that thesis gone to waste, haha."

Sasuke swallowed and looked to the floor, guilt eating at him. He had taken Naruto from his time, a time where, up to that point, Naruto had worked hard to achieve everything he had. His knowledge, his memories, his friends and job. Naruto gave up all of that to settle down with Sasuke and raise a family with him in a completely foreign world. Sasuke knew what he was doing long before he made it so that he captured Naruto's attention, yet it was all dawning on him now. Naruto really did love him so much to sacrifice everything, his sense of self and even his independence, he had for Sasuke and their kids. Damn it…Sasuke was so in love with Naruto. How could he possibly make it up to him? "Well…if you'd like…you can try attending classes here in this time. There's a university not far from here. You can catch up on what you've missed and get a new degree."

Naruto stilled, Akane almost seeming to have stilled with him due to her sleeping state. He remembered what his future-self had said about him becoming a functioning member of society, like he was born in the time period. He'd know how everything works and he'd have a job… "That sounds great."

Sasuke relaxed at Naruto's smile. He approached his husband and put an arm around his waist, glad that Naruto wasn't mad enough to not let Sasuke touch him. "Of course, first we're going to have to get you a tutor to teach you the history of everything you've missed before we can send you to a school where other people are. Iruka will gladly help you with that. And I'll show you how everything works around here, including how to drive an anti-gravity car."

Naruto quickly turned his head and pressed his lips to the corner of Sasuke's mouth. His heart was pounding with both excitement and adoration. Sure, Sasuke found endless ways to piss him off, but he was still an amazing husband. "I love you," he blurted out without much of a care.

Sasuke's eyes lit up, even though the rest of his face remained placid. "I love you, too. I will always love you. And…I'm s-"

"Don't you dare apologize about Akane, Sasuke. Don't you fucking dare. Apologize for not telling me, but don't you ever apologize for bringing this beautiful, irreplaceable gift into my life…our lives." Despite having whispered his words at the end, Naruto didn't let up his glare on Sasuke.

A crooked smile graced Sasuke's lips, but it was barely seen before he was claiming Naruto's mouth for a heated kiss.

"Geez, Sasuke…" Naruto muttered in embarrassment as he pulled away from Sasuke to put Akane in the crib that Iruka had brought into the room an hour before Sasuke showed up with the baby. At first, Naruto had looked at it with disdain, knowing that Sasuke had been keeping this secret from his for months. But now it was a cradle for their new, precious addition to their family. Their family that was now whole. Naruto was going to finally fit into society, and he had a family to support him every step of the way.

* * *

><p>"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked in annoyance. How did he go from making out with his husband in his personal study to suddenly being bent over his desk while Naruto pushed his pants and briefs down to his knees? "Naruto-"<p>

"As punishment for going behind my back and not telling me about your plans of making Akane," Naruto said in an almost professional tone while he retrieved the tube of lube from his back pocket. "I'm going to fuck you right here," He opened his own pants so that his erection was freed. "Right now."

Sasuke snorted in obvious amusement and pushed himself up from his desk, only to be shoved back down by Naruto's body weight. He twisted his head to look at his husband. "Are you serious?"

Naruto's eyebrows lifted at the slight panic he caught in the question. "What's wrong with that? We have sex all the time."

"Yeah, with _me_ on top. Naruto, we established our roles years ago after the first time we had sex. You can't just suddenly..." Sasuke trailed off, not sure what to say about this situation. "This is going against everything I've learned in school."

Naruto's brows practically disappeared behind his bangs. He knew Sasuke liked to follow a system, but they had deviated many times before. They've had sex in this very study before, and practically everywhere else in the house except for the kids' rooms and Kakashi and Iruka's. So what was the problem? "I don't understand…Sasuke?"

"They taught us that once a role has been established in sex, it stays that way. What you're doing right now…trying to top me…you're going against our designated roles and-"

"Shut up." Naruto hissed. "That is complete and utter bull crap! So shut up! Where I'm from, there are no determined roles in a relationship! Just because I've let you fuck me all these years doesn't mean I'm some feminine role that cannot overcome a simple thing like sex! I'm every bit of a man as you are, Sasuke. I may not have a monster for a penis, but damn it, I still have one and I will shove it into your ass whenever I feel like it." As if to prove his point, he slid his length between the taut, pale cheeks that made Naruto's mouth water. Damn, Naruto really was gay for Sasuke and Sasuke alone. Was it weird that he wanted to bite Sasuke's ass?

"I don't want to." Sasuke said hurriedly, making Naruto freeze.

Blue eyes widened a fraction, and Naruto parted his lips. He licked them before speaking. "Why?" The question came out as a whisper, but he knew Sasuke heard him.

Sasuke glared down at the desk's surface to hide his flush, but his bright pink ears gave him away. "I won't like it."

Naruto frowned. "You don't know that."

"I don't want to like it." Sasuke said louder, stubbornly.

This time Naruto rolled his eyes. So that was it. The stupid bastard had too much pride to bottom. "Sasuke," Naruto said soothingly, kissing a trail along his husband's shoulders and back. "You know I love you…"

"If you loved me then you would stop this right now." Sasuke cut in.

"But-"

"If you loved me, you would switch positions with me right now and let me fuck you over this desk."

Naruto growled deep in his throat. Clearly he wasn't going to be able to reason with Sasuke with words alone. "And if you loved me, you'd let me have this!"

"Naruto—ngh!" He hissed in pain when his head was slammed down on the desk, making his see spots in his vision. Damn it, why was his idiot being so rough? He didn't have time to think about that, however, when he suddenly felt the blunt head of Naruto's lubed erection press against his hole. "Naruto!" he called out in a reprimanding tone, lifting himself off the desk by his arms.

Naruto glowered in concentration as he entered Sasuke, meeting sheer resistance at the first ring of muscles. He gripped Sasuke's hips with bruising force. "Relax," he ordered. When the entrance didn't let up at all, Naruto turned his glare on Sasuke, who was glaring back just as much over his shoulder. They could practically feel the other's force in their stares, the air around them thick with tension. "I said, _relax_."

Sasuke's heart was thudding in his ribcage, feeling like it was ready to burst out and flop around the floor of his study. He couldn't believe it…this was actually turning him on. This potency practically rolling off Naruto's being both excited him and terrified him. He wanted to control it. He wanted to tame it and keep it in a jar for him to use whenever he wanted. He looked at Naruto now and saw him as challenge, much like he did years ago. He thought he had successfully dominated this man from the past, but clearly he was just being _allowed_ to think that. He'd never really had any sort of power over Naruto, not really. And he probably never would.

"Relax!" Naruto growled, and this time, Sasuke did. He forced himself to loosen up around Naruto as much possible. Naruto couldn't contain his moan of appreciation as he pushed in deeper. When he was met with more resistance, it wasn't from Sasuke but rather the muscles that hadn't been stretched properly. He knew what he had to do. He couldn't force his way in or he would hurt Sasuke. And if he hurt Sasuke, then the jerk would probably never let him do this again.

So he pulled back and pushed in again, meeting the same confrontation as before. He did this again, and again and again. Each time he was met with less of a force and finally he made it through. He couldn't keep from smiling as he pulled out a little and then slowly slid all the way in. When his hips pressed flush against Sasuke's ass cheeks, he leaned over Sasuke's back and nipped his shoulder with his teeth. "How do you feel?"

Sasuke scoffed, adjusting his weight on his legs and hissing slightly when it caused Naruto to move within him. "I feel like I have a small dick up my ass."

Naruto was not amused. "Gee, thanks. My self-esteem really needed that."

"You know it's not your fault." Sasuke smirked.

"Well since you seem to be good enough to joke around, I'll start moving." With that, Naruto pulled out a couple of inches and slid back in. Sasuke grew quiet, but he wasn't tensing up so Naruto assumed he wasn't hurting him. He sucked on a patch of skin right above Sasuke's left shoulder blade, trying to get some kind noise out of his husband.

He knew Sasuke tended to remain on the quiet side during sex. Only once was he noisy, and that was when they did it in the shower for the first time. Naruto and Sasuke had been slipping everywhere, unable to get a grip on the stainless steel walls. But hell, that was some of the best sex they'd ever had. Naruto kept falling right onto Sasuke's erection, and they were so wet and slick, just trying to hold onto each other was erotic in its own way.

What he wouldn't give to make Sasuke scream his name in ecstasy, though. Anything to make this as enjoyable for Sasuke as it was for Naruto when he was on the bottom…

"Ahh…" The cry was small, but it caught Naruto's attention right away. "Right there. Do it again, right there." Sasuke moaned.

Naruto cussed inwardly. He hadn't been paying attention to Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke said right there, but Naruto wasn't sure where _there_ was! He tried thrusting at an angle, but slowed when Sasuke began shaking his head.

"No…not there."

Naruto tried a new angle.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, no…"

Both men were getting frustrated, Sasuke close to finally getting some pleasure and Naruto so close to being able to give it to him.

Naruto began thrusting harshly at a downwards slant, aggravation getting the better of him. Or maybe getting just the best of him.

"Yes! There, Naruto! Don't stop!" Sasuke reached behind him with his right hand, arching his back enough so that he could grab a handful of Naruto's ass. Like hell he was going to let the idiot lose this spot.

Naruto's brow creased with concentration as he drove into that spot inside Sasuke, hard and fast. Their heavy panting almost fell in sync, only interrupted by a groan from Naruto due to Sasuke's squeezing.

Naruto slid a hand down the front of Sasuke's hip, finding Sasuke's erection and pumping it fast. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke got tired all those times he was left to take care of himself. His arm was already aching in protest and he had only been working the organ for a few minutes.

With the twisting knowledge of orgasm in his gut, Naruto squeezed Sasuke in his hands, receiving an outward cry in response. "Sasuke…I'm close."

"Me too. Just keep going." Sasuke bit out, squeezing Naruto's flexing cheek for emphasis.

And he did just that. His last coherent thought before being swept away was he could see why Sasuke had been hesitant to give up being on top. "So good!" He whispered right before his hips jerked forward and he came inside his husband.

Sasuke buckled beneath him, inhaling sharply as he emptied into Naruto's hand. "Na…Naruto…" he muttered, his blunt nails biting into Naruto's butt cheek and dragging across the mound until he finally let go. He reached down and gripped Naruto's wrist.

Both men caught their breath before Naruto unceremoniously pulled out and fell onto Sasuke's levitating office chair. It shifted slightly but then settled right back into place. Without warning, Sasuke collapsed onto Naruto's lap, sighing heavily.

There was silence, but only for a few minutes. Then Naruto's chuckles filled the air, and he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's middle. "I love you!" he sang.

Sasuke grunted, not exactly pleased with the feeling of Naruto's seed leaking out of him and onto Naruto's lap and his office chair. He assumed that that was what Naruto was laughing about.

"Hey," Naruto leaned forward, Sasuke's shoulder pressing into his chest. He looked deep into Sasuke's eyes. "I mean it. I love you so much."

Sasuke gave a slight smirk. "I know,"

"The say it back, you jerk!"

"Ow!"

"Ah, sorry!"

"Idiot…"

* * *

><p>"Naruto!"<p>

His name being called wasn't warning enough before the pink-haired woman tackled him. His hand reached out for the desktop so they wouldn't topple over, but he forgot that the stupid desktops are actually touch screens that aren't physically there. They fell to the floor with a painful sounding thud, the pain part mostly due to Naruto hitting his head against the chair next to his.

"Careful!" the teacher shouted from their podium at the center of the room.

"Sorry!" Sakura giggled while she yanked Naruto off the floor. It wasn't until after she had stopped carrying Sasuke and Naruto's children that Naruto realized just how strong the woman was. When Sasuke and Naruto were late for her birthday party seven months ago due to "sleeping in," she singlehandedly kicked down their bedroom door and dragged the naked men out of bed.

Both Naruto and Sakura apologized again before rushing out of the classroom and into the hallway.

"Geez, Sakura-chan!" Naruto laughed as they walked down the rotating hallway together, shoulders pressed together to leave room for other students walking by. "That professor hates me enough as it is, I don't need your help in that department!"

Sakura let out another string of giggles behind her hand before she hugged onto Naruto's arm. "I'm sorry! But you shouldn't push them over the edge so much with your know-it-all act."

"I can't help it if I know more than them." Naruto said in mock astonishment. He straightened his face and became serious. "They only hate me because I ask them things they can't answer and they end up fumbling around in front of the class."

They stepped onto the revolving stairs that reminded Naruto a lot about escalators from his time. "See, that's your problem! They won't hate you if you stopped embarrassing them in front of the class!" Sakura smacked him on the shoulder, making Naruto wince. "Naruto, this is their passion. They worked hard to become a teacher so they could share their knowledge with other interested minds! They don't need some brat from a thousand years ago messing with them!"

"Shh! Sakura!" Naruto slapped a hand over her mouth. He looked behind them and over the railing to see if anyone was close enough to hear them. He frowned when Sakura slapped his hand away.

"Relax, Naruto. Everyone pretty much has it figured out." She stepped off the platform when it reach the ground and turned to Naruto. "You've been the talk of the campus since the first day you showed up."

Naruto's heart hammered in his chest and he grimaced. "Really? I've been wearing a hat!" He tugged his orange beanie over his ears and looked around at the other students who were minding their own business as they moved around campus. Even ones just sitting on a bench or half wall didn't spare them a glance.

"Not just how you look, _idiot_." Sakura said in exasperation. "You're married to one of the biggest corporate presidents of this time! Heck, when half the people here were teenagers they all wanted to get in his pants. Probably more than half! And then you show up out of nowhere, get dropped off on campus on your first day by Sasuke himself, and tongue fuck him goodbye!"

Naruto looked at her, appalled. "Whoa, who said anything about rimming Sasuke on my first day of class?"

"What? No! I said tongue fuck!" Sakura could see that he had no idea what she was referring to. "Kissing, Naruto. You guys took your time saying goodbye with your mouths."

Naruto shuddered. "Okay, thank you. Please, don't call making out 'tongue fucking'. That's just gross."

Sakura giggled and followed Naruto to his car. "How do you think I feel? People are always asking me about you two and your kids." She got into the passenger seat, looking at Naruto as he faltered in starting the car.

"Why our kids?" Naruto asked in panic.

Sakura rolled her eyes and waited until they were up in the air before speaking again. "Think, Naruto. Kids of a corporate president, not to mention they have rare genes that are supposed to be extinct. People want to know if they're already in an arranged marriage or not."

Naruto kept his eyes straight ahead, but his eyebrows knit together. "Arranged marriage, huh?"

* * *

><p>"Arranged marriage?" Sasuke repeated, looking up from his screen where he was reading a novel. He leaned to the right to try to see into the bathroom where Naruto was cleaning his teeth.<p>

"Yeah, apparently people on campus are asking about the kids." Naruto said after he rinsed his mouth out. He still hated the stuff he had to spray into his teeth. Wiping his mouth on the collar of his sleep shirt, he exited the bathroom. "Well?"

"Well what?" Sasuke frowned as Naruto slid into bed and looked at him expectantly.

Naruto sighed and hit the mattress with the back of his hands in annoyance. "Our kids aren't going to be set up in some ridiculous arranged marriage, are they?"

Sasuke pressed his lips into a thin line and slowly returned to his novel on the screen.

"Sasuke…?"

"…"

"Sasuke!"

"Keep it down. The kids are all asleep. Don't think that just because they're all in separate rooms now they can't hear your shouting." Seeing his husband's glare, Sasuke bowed his head slightly as a silent apology. When Naruto folded his arms over his chest, waiting for an answer, Sasuke realized he wasn't going to be able to get back to his book. He shut off the screen and set it on the nightstand. Turning to Naruto, he straightened his shoulders in order to look as professional as he usually did when standing before a council meeting. "Neji and I _may_ have discussed some sort of _arrangement_ between the kids in order to provide some kind of joint partnership for our companies."

Naruto sat there for a whole minute before closing his eyes and exhaling deeply. Opening them again, he gave Sasuke a blank stare. His voice was just as empty as he spoke. "Sasuke, do you remember how over a year ago I was mad at you because you didn't tell me about Akane?"

"Calm down, dobe. We haven't made anything official. We both believe in finding our own love. Well, I do. Neji believes in fate or destiny or something. It's just in case it's something both companies need. Do you understand? There's nothing to worry about."

Naruto looked at him in suspicion before finally shrugging his shoulders. "Okay, that's fine. Good night, teme." He pulled the covers over him and curled into a ball. "Lights off."

Sasuke leaned forward. "That's it?"

"Mhm. Why, something else you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, no, but…"

Naruto rolled his eyes and uncurled himself, turning to Sasuke who was still sitting up in the bed. "Oh yeah, I don't have a class in the morning so I suppose you could get away with a little ravishing."

Sasuke scoffed and leaned over his husband. "Only a little?"

Naruto let out a mischievous snicker and yanked Sasuke down the rest of the way, abusing his ear with relentless bites and sucks. To think that five years ago, he would get worked up over Sasuke merely kissing him. Time sure does fly when you're in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>So I got another chapter out for this story! How'd y'all like it? I'm thinking that maybe the next chapter will be an epilogue of some sorts.<strong>

**(See? I didn't forget about this story!)**


End file.
